Sword Art Online: Skull and Bones Online
by Moonlight Pictures
Summary: Takes place between Sugou's execution and Asuna's labor date. Kirito and his gang hear of a new piracy themed VRMMORPG game called 'Skull and Bones Online' which allow's players to commandeer their own ships and crew, embark on raids and hunt for buried treasure. But when they hear of a grand quest, they embark on a new, exciting adventure to find the legendary 'Sword of Triton'
1. Prologue

**Ahoy there maties! Just recently watched all the Pirates of the Caribbean movie collection and they gave me a great idea for a new Sword art online story. So sit back, relax, drink some rum and enjoy the story!xxxooo**

 **Unknown VR World, July 2nd, 2027**

In the middle of the night, a triple masted, double decked piracy era frigate sailed calmly through the black colored ocean with only the pale moonlight of the clear nights sky and the two whale oil lamps posted at the sides of the helm as the only sources of light. The wind as calm as the ship's rigging on the quarterdeck calmly swayed with it as the pure white sails lightly pushed the ship forward along the sea. The ten large neatly polished cannons (Five at port and Five at Starboard) gleamed in the moonlight on the quarterdeck and the only sound was the waves crashing softly against the hull of the ship. The hull was yellow with black stripes as any British warship did in that era and the top sail was decorated with the British flag and on the lower part of the stern, written in gold was the ships name:

 _HMS Bloodhound_

At the helm, a sailor was holding on to the wheel and whistling a naval martial tune happily with content. The sailor was wearing a white, blue stripped t- shirt with the sleeves ripped short along with ankle long white trousers. He was barefoot and also wore a red bandanna as a cap. His whistling ceased when another older man in Full British Captain's Navel uniform including a Naval hat and wig walked up the wooden steps to the helm to join him, the hilt of a shiny cutlass poked out from its scabbard attached to his belt and a flintlock pistol rested in it's holster strapped sideways to his chest. He strolled onto the Helm with his hands behind his back in a business matter.

"Evening captain" the sailor greeted the man respectfully in an English country accent. The other man nodded back.

"Evening" he said in a posher English accent as he looked over the quarterdeck of his ship with a smile "Any trouble on watch?" He then asked.

The sailor shook his head "No captain. Scout hasn't seen anything up in the crow's nest" he replied. The captain huffed then flicked down is right index finger to bring up his menu. He looked along the ship's inventory.

"Still, last raid gave us a lot of gold and cargo" he said "Spanish Corvettes, they're too easy nowadays, its actually really getting quite boring to raid them. Set a course for the nearest port so we can repair any damage to the ship and sell any of the cargo that we don't need" he ordered "Might have enough gold in the end to finally by that Iron hull upgrade that I always wanted" he added in a mutter to himself.

"Aye captain" the Sailor said ''Your coordinates sir?'' he asked.

The captain took out a compass from his inventory and looked down at it. The arrow pointed to the Northeast.

''Three degrees starboard'' he ordered. The sailor nodded and steered the ship slightly to the right. The Captain smiled and ran his hand across the rail ''Still sail's like a dream, I almost don't regret buying a Brig'' he muttered.

''Captain?'' the sailor asked ''You ever hear talk about the Grand quest the Dev's released?'' Clearly he was a player not an NPC. The captain turned to look at him.

''Of course I have'' he answered ''I heard about it in Port Royal yesterday at the Inn we stayed at. About that Island that no one can see on the games world map'' he said.

''Aye, that be it'' the Sailor said ''I also hear it's where that Ancient sword is hidden''

''The sword of Triton?'' the captain asked with a raised eyebrow ''The most powerful weapon in the game?'' the sailor nodded once more ''Aye, Legend has it that whoever wield's that sword, controls the tides and winds. And with that...Rule all the ocean'' he said. The captain huffed.

''Impossible, no one has ever seen _Isle Da Sirena_ before _''_ he said ''And besides, even if they did it's too dangerous to embark on such a quest anyway'' he added as he leaned over the rail overlooking the quarterdeck.

''Really?'' the sailor asked ''Why'd that be captain?''

The captain turned his head to face him ''Because of the-

''Ship Ahoy!'' a female voice from the crow's nest interrupted him. He looked up ''Where?'' he called back up.

''East of Starboard side!'' she pointed to the right. The captain took out his brass telescope and looked through it to see another triple masted, double decked frigate far out to sea on the right side of the ship. However, this frigate was not garbed in the same style as his own. The Hull and sail were colored blood red and the figurehead was a skeleton with a spear in one hand and a goblet in the other. A similar style applied to the top mast's flag which had a demon with the spear and goblet, as if toasting it's victims. Two large skulls decorated the sides of the bow, The captain recognized the description of the ship and had a terrified look upon him as he lowered the telescope.

 _''The Queen Anne's Revenge''_ he muttered in shock. The sailor gasped as he heard that ''Lord help us all'' he said as the Captain ran to the front of the Helm.

''All hands on deck! Pirates sighted on Starboard side! This is not a drill!'' he yelled. Upon his command tens of men and women, all in sailors clothing rushed up to the quarterdeck from below, manning the sail rigging's. The captain turned to his ships driver ''Hard to Port! We need to stay ahead of them until we reach Port Royal in the safe zone! They won't dare attack us there'' the ordered him. He nodded.

''Aye, Captain!'' he said as he turned the wheel left quickly so that the ship turned around away from _The Revenge._

''Full bore, straight ahead!'' the Captain yelled over the helm railing.

All the ships sail's blew forward at high speed as a crew member leaned over the rail on the starboard side to see a large ship behind them in the distance.

''It's _The Queen Anne's revenge_ sir!'' he yelled to the captain.

''I know!'' he called back as another sailor in similar uniform and weaponry as the Captain, only his hat was shorter and didn't have a wig ''What's the problem captain?'' he asked. The captain looked to him with dread.

 _''The Queen Anne's revenge,_ First mate _''_ he answered. The First mate did the religious sign's for mercy ''Lord have mercy on us'' he muttered.

''She's gaining on us Captain!'' the female scout called down from the crow nest. The captain and his first mate leaned over the helm rail on the starboard side and saw the demon ship closer to them then before and only getting closer.

''What do we do captain?'' asked the first mate. The captain thought for a moment before frowning with determination.

''Hard to Starboard and make ready the guns to broadside!'' he ordered his crew from the helm, his first mate looked shocked.

''Are you crazy sir?!'' he shouted as he followed his Captain across the helm ''We cannot defeat _The Revenge_!''

''Maybe'' the captain said ''But if we cannot outrun them, I will not let them take _The Bloodhound_ without a bloody good fight!'' he finished as the ship turned around to face T _he Revenge_ on its side. The crew on _The Bloodhound_ loaded the five cannon on the quarterdeck and the seven each on the two gun decks below on the starboard side ready to fire on command. While the Monstrous Zombiefied crew on The Revenge did the same with their six cannons on the quarterdeck and the ten cannons on each of their two gun-decks below, both crew's yelling battle cries at the other.

A tall figure in a long black trench coat stood at the Helm of _The Revenge_. He wore a large black pirate hat with a long red feather pinned on its side. He also wore black Boots and carried a black cane with a silver skull-head as it's hilt, he covered the lower part of his face with a half skull mask and wore old-fashioned glasses over his pale black eyes. A shining red jewel sparkled on the ring on his right middle finger that he wore. He smiled underneath his mask as he saw the opposite ship ready their guns.

''Bold...Yet foolish'' he muttered before a woman in crimson red pirate outfit run to the helm.

''Orders, Captain?'' she asked. The figure turned his head to face her.

''Turn this, pathetic excuse for a ship into kindling'' he ordered before the woman smirked darkly as she turned to the Zombie crew.

 **''Fire!''** she yelled.

 **''Fire!''** _The Bloodhounds's_ first mate yelled.

The deafening sounds of cannon fire echoed through the sky as both ships exchanged shots with each other, the cannons muzzles exhaled smoke after it was fired only for a cannonier to push down a bag of gunpowder with a ramrod before another crewmate loaded the cannonball into the muzzle for the cannon to be fired again. _The Bloodhound_ stood it's ground or rather sea, A cannonball from _The Revenge_ narrowly missed the British Captains head as it penetrated through the rail of the helm sending tiny shards of broken wood flying. The Bloodhound was taking a grave amount of damage. Crew members yelled in pain before disappearing in blasts of pixels as they were killed by _The Revenge._ The twenty cannons were soon cut down to seven.

The figure unsheathed his cane to reveal a long, thin blade, almost like a katana and raised it high in the air.

''All hands lower the planks, prepare to board you cack-handed deck apes!'' he ordered.

A large number of his zombie crew unsheathed swords and short axes before they grabbed the wooden planks and lowered them over the side of the quarterdeck to create two bridges to other ship while others equipped flintlocks and muskets to cover their approach.

As the Captain watched his remaining crew of _The Bloodhound_ tended to their wounded while _The Revenge_ ceased their cannon fire, he noticed some big, hulking silhouettes coming from the smoke, then he heard roar's of battle and came to realize that the Zombie crew were boarding.

''All hands prepare to drive back all boarders!'' he ordered, unsheathing his sword for it's scabbard. His crew all unsheathed their weapons and ran to collide with the zombie boarders. Soon, the sounds of clanging swords and gunshots from both flintlocks and muskets filled the air as the crew fought with the Zombies for dominance over _The Bloodhound's_ quarterdeck. _The Revenge's_ zombie like crew were ferocious in their swordplay and showed little to no concern of their own safety as they cut down the crew one by one while only losing a couple of their own in return despite their bold attempt to defend their beloved _Bloodhound_.

The captain shot a charging duel-axe wielding zombie in the head with his flintlock, its head exploded in pixels as the rest of its body toppled over the railing into the sea below. The captain smiled before turning behind him to engage in a sword-fight with another Zombie wielding a broadsword while another was holding down his first mate on the deck's floor.

''Captain! Help me'' he cried to him. The captain looked to him before the zombie he was fighting knocked him out cold.

Soon, the five remaining crew of _The Bloodhound_ including the Captain and his first mate were being tied up from behind by their wrists on their knees in a row as the figure and the woman in red walked casually across the planks and onto the semi destroyed quarterdeck. The figure looked along his captives.

''Five men still alive captain, the rest have departed'' One of the Zombies informed him in a throaty voice

''Which one of you is the captain of this vessel?'' the figure asked calmly.

''I am'' the Captain answered.

The figure walked to him and knelt down to face him ''Evening'' he greeted, the captain said nothing.

''Aren't you gonna say 'Evening' back?'' the man asked impatiently. The Captain remained his silence as the man stood up ''You do realize who I am, do you?'' he then asked.

''Yes...Captain Locke'' The captain revealed the mans identity ''The Captain of _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ and the most vile, most cruel pirate to ever play Skull and Bones Online'' he added. Locke chuckled.

''Hear that boys?'' he asked his crewmen ''That's the reputation those Noobs in the ports and Islands have given me'' the Zombie crew and the woman all chuckled ''Though they always seem to confuse vileness with professionalism, as if I'm a bad man'' he added before the Captain spat in Locke's face making him recoil a little.

''How dare ye!'' the woman yelled angrily as she unsheathed her cutlass and held the Captain by his throat.

''Withdraw Cutter'' Locke ordered her as he regained his posture ''Now'' he added with a warning tone. Cutter slowly backed away from The Captain before Locke pointed the end of his cane to his face.

''Don't, you, ever, fucking do that again'' he warned ''I will shut that shit down, no exceptions'' he added as he walked back and forth along the line of captives as his zombie crew stood at attention.

''That first one was free'' he said with a sadistic smile underneath his mask ''It's an emotional moment, I get it. Many players here tend to shiver in fear at the very mere mention of my ships name. They think i'm here to steal their hard earned ships and crew...But I always think; why should I waste my time trying to build my own fleet when I already have the best goddamn ship that the Pirates faction possess's?'' he asked himself rhetorically.

'' _The Queen Anne's Revenge_!'' he marveled his own ship before turning himself around to face the captain again ''Beside's, I have my sights set on a far more 'Valuable' commodity'' he explained ''However, if I don't attack a ship every now and then everyone forgets who rules the sea and what else will I have to feed my crew here?'' he asked looking to the zombies.

'' _Isla Da Sirena_ '' Locke said to the captain ''Where is it?''

''I don't know'' he replied. Locke looked to his other captives ''You know, my crew haven't eaten in weeks'' he said as the zombies growled in hunger ''And when they get hungry, they get very, very angry as well. A deadly combination. There's a name for that, its, er...'' he paused and clicked his finger trying to remember.

''Hangry, sir'' Cutter answered.

''Ah that's right. 'Hangry'' Locke smiled as he looked to the four other crew men.

''You'' he pointed to the fattest one in a chefs outfit who quivered in fear as two zombies grabbed his arms ''You look well fed. What is your profession on this ship?'' he asked him.

''I'm, i'm, i'm the cook sir'' he stuttered his reply, Locke smirked ''Then I suppose you won't have any trouble feeding my crew for the night?'' he asked. The cook shook his head ''N,no. Not at all sir, I'll whip 'em all up something from the galley and-'' he said before Locke raised his ringed hand.

''Oh, that won't be necessary'' he said ''I think you'll find my crew like their meat...raw and tonight...your the main course!'' he clicked his fingers making his ring glow red and the zombies begun to maul and eat the Cook as he screamed in pain.

''No!'' The captain yelled in grief as the cook disappeared in a blast of pixels. Cutter chuckled at the scene.

''Cold blooded!'' yelled the First mate in anger. Locke turned his head to face him.

''The real world is cruel'' he said ''Why should the virtual world be any different?'' he asked as he walked back to the captain.

''That dreaded game took my beloved wife away from me'' he begun soberly ''And so after I got out of SAO, I made it my mission to teach the world that even in the VR world, you cannot be safe from the real worlds vast cruelty. Besides-'' his demeanor changing to calm ''It's only Virtual. It's basically all fun and games here right? It's not like Sword art online, were if you die in-game you die IRL. All your Player crew mates that died here are probably respawning in the nearest Empire controlled Island even as we speak, the NPC crew however will probably need re-recruiting though'' he smiled to the captain ''So, no hard feelings right? Though your cargo will probably be lost after we destroy your ship. But hey, you can always buy another one right?'' he said standing up and turning to Cutter.

''Lock him in the brig and find the magazine on this piece of crap'' he ordered. Two of the zombies left to find the magazine below while Cutter dragged the Captain on-board _The Revenge._

''And what of the rest?'' asked a zombie. Locke looked to them.

''Ready the long boats'' he ordered ''Allow them to sail back to Port Royal safely, for now'' he ordered. The three other zombie dragged them on-board _The Revenge_ but lead them to a small rowboat hanging by a rope over the bow. The zombie pushed all three of them one by one onto the boat and cut the rope, making the ship fall down to the sea with a splash. The first mate sat up while the driver and the other NPC crew mate picked up two oars each and started rowing away from _The Revenge._

Meanwhile, Cutter walked the Captain to a small cell underneath the ships decks.

''Your effects, your hat and your coat, now'' she ordered opening her menu to trade.

The captain reluctantly opened his menu and transferred all his weapons to her and he now wore a long sleeved white shirt without his hat. She unlocked the door and threw him inside before locking it again afterwards.

''H, how long am I to stay in here?'' he asked as Cutter started walking away. She stopped and turned her heels to him.

''Until you tell us were the Island is, ya fucking scurvy dog!'' she yelled and banged her fist on the bars before walking away. The captain looked through a crack on the hull to see his ship. The two zombies ran back on _The Revenge_ and removed the planks connecting them.

''Power set sir!'' one of them called up to the helm.

''Make way and hoist anchor!'' Locke ordered from the helm as the driver steered the bone wheel to move the ship away from the semi-destroyed frigate until the whole ship blew up in a ball of flames right before The captains eyes. the zombie crew cheered in victory as Locke and Cutter marveled the scene from the aft.

''That'll make these sea dogs think twice before they try to sail my waters again'' Locke muttered as he and Cutter went inside the Captains cabin to Logout while the captain sniffed at the loss of _The Bloodhound_ and laid down on the small bed in his cell.

''Please, let someone come and put an end to all this madness'' he whispered, opening his own menu to logout.

''Anyone'' he added as his avatar disappeared.

 **End of prologue. Hope you enjoyed this little sneak peak for a future project after my other stories. Be patient and read them until the first official chapter is released. Cheerio and goodnight!xxxooo**


	2. Day At The Beach

**Happy New years everyone! I know I promised to upload after new years and now I have delivered. This story is both inspired by both Pirates of the Caribbean and Assassins Creed Black Flag, some of the ship names and OC characters used are my own creation and others are historically accurate but the anime belongs to is original owner. Now enough with the formalities and lets start the story!xxxooo**

 **Kamakura Yuigahama Beach, Japan, July 2nd 2027**

It was a very hot day on the long white sandy beach of Kamakura as a massive heatwave swept the entire country. Water sales had immediately skyrocketed, every home and establishment in the city had their fans on and turned the air conditioning up to max and every Ice Cream truck for miles had crowds of children and young adults alike around them begging for frozen treats.

That being said, A boy about eighteen years old with short, slightly spiked hair and black eyes wearing only a pair of black swim trunks and flippers named Kazuto Kirigaya was walking away from an Ice cream truck carrying a bunch of Ice cream cones in all different sorts of flavors to bring back to his large group of friends. He carefully stepped down from the boardwalk and onto the beach, making his way back toward the group.

''Alright'' he said as he stop by a tall muscular man with read hair and eyes in his late twenties named Klein sitting on a beach chair in red shorts ''A Vanilla Banana Swirl?'' he asked. Klein lifted his sunglasses to look up to him and smiled ''Oh, yes please bro'' he said while taking his cone.

Kirito looked to a taller bald, dark skinned man much older then any of the group who sat next to him with a beer bottle in his left hand ''Triple Chocolate Chip?'' Kirito offered. Agil smiled ''Always good to have something cold on a hot day like this one'' He replied in an American accent as he took his cone. Kirito then walked up to a man slightly younger then Klein with short brown hair and eyes in green shorts laying on a towel below him.

''Strawberry Delight?'' Kirito said. Kouichirou sat up and nodded ''Thank You Little Bro'' he said as he took the cone before Kirito walked over to a shorter boy with untidy black hair and eye under a pair of smart glasses staring at his phone.

''Lemon Sorbet?'' he asked. Shinichi looked up and smiled ''Thank you Kazuto'' He thanked as he took his cone.

Kirito then walked to a slightly overweight boy with short dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing green shorts that barley fit named Gonishi, sitting down on the sand and listening to his IPod. Kirito held a tripe scoop cone to him.

''A Rocky Road, Vanilla Dream and Fruity Supreme combo?'' he asked him. Gonishi took out his earphones and smiled widely ''Man, I was dying for this! Thank you'' he snatched the cone from him at started licking it to his hearts content. Kirito then walked to a man sitting down beside Klein with decaying leaf hair and light brown eyes reading what looked like a Dictionary.

''Hey, what are you reading Eiji?'' Kirito asked before looking at the cover.

''Russian for beginners'' he read before he smirked ''I take it Anaya finally talked you into it'' he said. Eiji looked up to him.

 _''Da (Yes)''_ he said proudly ''The Language is really quite interesting and challenging. If you say the pronunciations right, you can pretty much understand the basic's but I'll still need time to practice for the big sentences'' he added.

''Anyway. Chocolate Orange?'' Kirito asked holding the cone to him. Eiji smiled ''You never cease to amaze us Kazuto'' he said while taking the treat and getting back to his book. Kirito then looked around for the other boy. He eventually found a younger boy with short, brown hair and eyes in a cream colored three quarter length pair of shorts sitting on the beach in the shade, applying sunscreen to two small children, a boy and a girl; Yui and Sora.

''Uncle Kyouji, do we have too?'' asked Yui childishly as he rubbed a bit on her nose.

''Yes Yui'' Kyouji nodded seriously ''You see, the sun is very good for the skin when it's moderated. It provides a good source of Vitamin D which helps growth of the bones and teeth and regulates the Immune system, but when you take too much sunlight it can cause problems'' he finished as he turned to Sora and rubbed his shoulders with the cream.

''What sort of problems?'' asked Sora.

''Well, the most common problem you can have with overexposure to the sun is something called 'Sunburn'' Kyouji replied ''It's kind of like a rash, when your skin react's to the UV rays in the sun and turns it red when the cells overheat and decay which is why sunscreen is important, especially in hot weather like this'' He smiled ''But this sunscreen is a decent brand, it's SPF 50 and waterproof so you'll be able to swim while protected" he mused as he looked at the bottle "Now Yui turn around, I gotta get behind your ears'' he instructed. Yui did as she was told and turned to face Kirito.

''Daddy! You're back!'' she cried happily. Kyouji looked to see him and smiled.

''You taking care of the little ones Doc?'' Kirito asked with a smile.

''Sure am'' Kyouji replied ''I've just finished creaming them up''

''Ice Cream!'' Sora exclaimed as he and Yui rushed to Kirito bouncing in excitement. Kirito smiled warmly.

''Now let's see here'' he muttered as he looked along the pile of frozen treats ''Oh, Is this Mint Choc Chip?'' he asked himself in fake surprise, the kids nodded in agreement.

''Alright then, one for each of you'' he said as he handed them the cones ''Now that's all you're getting so make it last but enjoy it'' he informed them.

''Thanks daddy! You're the best!'' Yui cheered as she dashed off with Sora to play ''C'mon Yui! I'll show you how to build a sand castle!'' Sora skipped. Kirito watched them in content.

''Hey! Watch out for washed up jellyfish!'' Kyouji called to them as they disappeared to the shore. ''Kids'' he huffed with a smile before Kirito turned to him ''I didn't know what you liked, so I gotcha a root beer float'' Kirito held the cup of the frozen beverage. Kyouji looked surprised and gasped ''Oh my god! Those are my favorite!'' he exclaimed as he snatched the cup ''Haven't had one of these since the summer before Toshiba! Thank you!'' he added before he took a large gulp of the drink and smacked his chops together ''Mmm, that's good shit'' he smiled in bliss as he got a foam mustache in-between his nose and upper lip. Kirito chuckled.

''What?'' Kyouji asked confused.

''You're lucky the kids were out of earshot when you said that'' Kirito replied ''Sora doesn't like it when people swear and Yui's far too young to hear that filth'' he explained.

''Oh sorry about that'' Kyouji apologized as Kirito sat down for a moment taking in the sun with the rest of the boys

''Ahh, nothing like the beach, eh boys?'' asked Agil. The boys all nodded in agreement as the sat down together.

''The clear blue sky'' Kirito said.

''The hot sand'' Eiji added.

''The blue sea'' Kouichirou smiled.

"The cool breeze" Kyouji breathed in.

''The Ice cream'' Gonishi said mouth, covered in the sweet confection.

''But best of all'' Klein smirked as he looked to the group of girls playing in the sea ''The chance to see our girls in sexy swimsuits!'' he said as he gazed at the brunette with pink eyes and freckles wearing a red bikini with a skirt bottom named Lizbeth and licking his lips as she played beach ball with Silica and Sinon while Asuna and Suguha were trying to teach Anaya how to swim.

Silica wore a yellow skirt swimsuit (The one from the Extra Edition) while Sinon wore a lace black and white polka dot bikini, Gonishi nearly dropped his ice cream down himself as he gazed at her wet body while Kyouji just rolled his eyes. Asuna wore here signature red and White stripped bikini that hugged her curves tightly. Suguha wore a pure white skimpy G-strap bottom bikini that she knew was to small for her, making it almost look like she was butt naked. Kouichirou nearly had a nose bleed from looking at her. Anaya didn't have any swimwear from when she first arrive in Japan as she has never swam before back in Siberia, so Suguha let her borrow one of her old blue one piece swimsuits which Eiji found very cute on her.

Kirito smiled softly as he noticed the big bump on both his wife's and his sisters stomach. Their six month pregnancy was clearly showing here, though in ALO, their extra weight appeared to be non-existent. VR gaming seemed to have not reached that level of realism yet as avatars cannot have babies in-game as was the case back in SAO.

''Come on Anaya, take the preserver off!'' yelled Asuna as she and Suguha tried to persuade Anaya to get out of the float ring she brought to the sea. She shook her head '' _Niet! (No!)_ I'm fine swimming like this!'' she protested. Lizbeth looked to them and smirked at an idea she had. She then swam over to the ring from behind Anaya and opened a blowhole on the ring to open it, letting the air out. Anaya looked petrified as she found out what Lizbeth did.

''Ya can't learn to swim inside one of these things!'' Lizbeth said as she pressed down on the ring to make it deflate faster.

'' _Neit pozhaluysta! (No please!)_ I'll sink and drown if you do that!'' Anaya pleaded. Lizbeth then grabbed her Double D cup breasts from behind and squeezed them roughly.

''You won't sink, not with these two buoyant things keeping you afloat!''Lizbeth smirked. Anaya blushed redder then a tomato and arched her back up '' _chto vy delayete? Ostanovi eto!_ (What are you doing? Stop it!)'' she cried in embarrassment as Lizbeth continued teasing her, Silica held her small C cups and frowned before Asuna pulled Lizbeth by her ear away from Anaya.

''Lizbeth'' She scolded with her free hand on her hip. Lizbeth looked to Anaya with remorse ''Sorry about that'' she meekly apologized as Anaya held her breasts ''It's fine'' she nodded.

''Hey girls!'' called Kirito ''I have the Ice Creams!'' he said holding the cones up for them to see.

''Okay, we're coming!'' Asuna called back ''Lets head back girls for the Ice Cream'' she said. Lizbeth smiled ''Mmm, sound's 'Ice' Am I right?'' she joked. Sinon crossed her arms.

''You know that jokes really old right?'' she frowned. They all started swimming back. Just then, Lizbeth suddenly felt a sharp pain on her butt, causing her a arch up and grunt in pain.

''Ouch!'' she cried and rubbed her sore cheek as she turned her head around and to see Anaya behind her looking up with a smug look on her lips. Lizbeth frowned ''Bitch!'' she yelled while chuckling herself a little before Anaya burst out laughing going red in the face.

''Is not funny, no?'' she asked in-between laughs.

''No, it's not!'' Lizbeth shook her head and blushed.

''Next time I not be so easy on you'' Anaya teased.

Kirito saw their moment of banter and chuckled as the girls approached the boys and cuddled up to their respective boyfriends or husbands while Kyouji sat beside Gonishi and Sinon.

''Hey sexy'' Klein cooed to Lizbeth. She smirked and kissed him before sitting down beside him. Kirito kissed Asuna and rubbed his hand on her bump softly. Asuna smiled lovingly before Kirito handed her vanilla strawberry swirl and proceeded to deliver the rest of the cones to the other girls in the group before settling down with his own Raspberry flavored Ice cream with coconut sprinkles.

''Oh dear'' said Sinon as she wiped the ice cream off of Gonishi's face with a napkin ''Poor baby's made a mess'' she cooed playfully while Kyouji belched at the sight. Sinon then smirked as an Idea popped into her head.

''I know a better way to clean you off big boy'' she cooed sexily to Gonishi as she dived in to kiss him and lick off the cream around his face. He looked surprised at this sudden change of behavior from his girlfriend but decided that he liked it and fell back on the sand with Sinon on top as they continued to passionately make out.

''Get a fucking room will you two?'' muttered Kyouji ''Or rent a circus tent'' he silently whispered, mocking Gonishi's weight.

''What was that?'' Gonishi asked in a warning tone.

''Nothing'' Kyouji quickly answered in panic.

''It had better be nothing'' Gonishi warned before he and Sinon continued in their make-out session.

 **A few hours later**

The group of 15 including the kids sat in a circle around a crackling campfire enjoying the picnic both Asuna and Anaya prepared for dinner under the sunset sky. Lizbeth sighed in content as she listened to the sound of burning wood from the roaring fire.

''It's definitely summer'' she said.

''Sure is, isn't it?'' Suguha smiled as they continued eating the packaged sandwiches.

''Girls, how do you get so good at cooking? This food is awesome! Not even Kathy makes it like this, don't tell her I said that or she'll kill me'' Agil asked as he bit into his sandwich. Other half empty side dishes lay around the group on the sand as the others passed them around when requested ''You two should go into business together and open a restaurant both here and in ALO''

''Agil has a point'' Gonishi agreed ''You two would make a fortune overnight!''

''Trade secret! It'll start losing it's purpose if we make it continuously every day in ALO!'' Asuna laughed back, nudging Kirito's shoulders with a smile.

''It's true. The meals value decreases if its made too often'' he agreed as Anaya nodded

'' _Da_. I learned hard way'' Anaya said shyly as she recalled the time she made the same meal recipe in ALO too many times and nearly made Eiji throw up. Kyouji chuckled at the memory.

''I never saw Eiji here turn green so fast'' he laughed. Eiji turned to him with a frown, Kyouji's laugh died down as he saw his face.

''Anyway, thankfully, Kyouji was in the next room so he gave me the correct antidote for poisoning'' Eiji recalled making Kyouji smile proudly. When Kirito reintroduced Kyouji back into the group and introduced him to ALO for the first time, he made him an official member of his guild: The Sleeping Knights. Kyouji picked the Sylph race with his username and stats from GGO 'Spiegel' as his avatar and was also given the role of apprentice Alchemist of the guild with Suguha as his mentor. She showed him how to mix potions and poisons and how to apply them to his teammates or enemies. She was impressed at his quick learning factor and because of this, Kyouji managed to get the guild out of a tight spot more then once with his deep understanding of medieval era Alchemy as well as modern Medicine IRL.

Just then, Sinon coughed in her fist to bring everyone's attention to her as she took center stage.

''Speaking of VR games'' she started ''I caught wind of a new Amusphere game that got released in Japan a few months ago. the very first VRMMORPG game Ubisoft has ever made. I wanted to try it with someone, so I got some promo codes with the copy I brought if anyone's interested'' she finished.

''Really? Whats the game?'' asked Kirito with interest.

''Its a Piracy game called 'Skull and Bones Online or SBO for short'' Sinon replied. Eiji rubbed his chin in thought.

''I heard of that game before back from when it was still a normal MMORPG game back in 2019'' he said amused ''It was very popular when it first released on XBOX ONE and PS4. If I remember correctly, It's an open world game taking place in the early 1700's Caribbean in the golden age of piracy where players can buy or craft their own ships, recruit new crew members, Loot and pillage other ships and hunt for buried treasure on Islands. I even played it a little when I was younger before VR nervegears became a thing, Ubisoft then announced a year later after Kayaba released SAO that they were gonna try and convert into a VRMMORPG game in the future'' he informed them.

''Yeah, but that's... not really our type of game Sinon...'' Silica pointed out shyly.

''I also heard that Ubisoft made some serious changes to the game for the VR release'' Sinon smiled reassuringly ''Including some fantasy elements. Stuff like Goblins, Kobolds, Zombies, Dragons, Vampires...Mermaids-'' she trailed off until both Klein and Kyouji spat out their water.

''Mermaids!?'' they asked in shocked Unison. Sinon nodded ''Also, there's something about a certain XP bonus if you join in for this first time as a group''

''Mermaids?'' asked Yui with interest ''You mean like the pretty ones from The Little Mermaid or the scary ones from Pirates of the Caribbean?'' she asked. Sinon shrugged ''Not entirely sure Yui. The critics said that the Mermaids are an extremely rare creature in the game'' she said. Kyouji smirked a little.

''Ubisoft eh? Is that the company that developed all those Assassins creed games?'' he asked with interest. Sinon nodded.

''I remember the one called 'Black flag' with Edward Kenway on the 360. Skull and bones just sounds like a big multiplayer version of that'' he said ''I remember finding my older brothers old Xbox 360 in the basement when Iwoa (Kyouji's Biological dad) locked me in there one time when I was 8 for accidentally breaking a glass while doing the dishes. They threw it down there when Shouichi was 10 because it had what was called 'The Red Ring' problem but I figured out how to fix it and hook it up to the old T.V so that I could play from time to time to keep me occupied so that I wouldn't go entirely insane'' he recalled the memories ''That was one of the first I ever played. It was great but the graphics compared to today's times seemed a little outdated''

''I remember the old Assassins creed games'' Klein smiled cockily ''Conner from the third one was my favorite''

''Ezio from the collection was mine'' Kirito said with his finger up.

''Actually, Arno from Unity was the best in my opinion'' Eiji smirked. The four boys then proceeded to argue which assassin was best as the others watched.

''Boys'' Anaya rolled her eyes in annoyance.

''Anyway!'' Sinon continued to break the argument ''Would anyone like to try it? If we don't like it then I swear we'll come back to ALO'' she asked. Kirito thought for a moment.

''You know what? I'll try it'' he stood up ''Why not? besides, I had fun in GGO'' he added. Asuna smiled ''Well if you're going, I'm going too'' she hugged his arm possessively ''It will be an interesting challenge as well''

''I'll go to'' Klien said ''Can't let Kirito here have all the fun'' he smirked to Kirito.

''I don't mind trying it'' said Suguha ''Like Sinon said, If I don't like it then I'll just come back to ALO''

''If Sugu's going then count me in to!'' Kouichirou stood up ''She'll need someone to watch her back out there''

''Well, I mean it's worth a try at least'' Lizbeth said as she stood up ''It'll be a welcome change of scenery. What about you Silica?'' she asked the girl.

''Me and Pina will come if you're going'' she chimed ''I'll be lonely without you guys'' she whined. Shinichi stood up defensively.

''If Silica's going then I'm going too!'' he announced proudly as Silica looked to him lovingly. Gonishi shrugged ''Hey Sinon's trying it so why can't I?'' he asked rhetorically.

''You may need some extra muscle on the job, So I'll throw my hat into the ring'' Agil stood up. Klien chuckled ''Sure you're up to it grandpa?'' he asked as everyone laughed at Agils expense. He frowned at Klein.

''I'm not that old you know'' he muttered.

''What about you three?'' Kirito asked looking to Eiji, Anaya and Kyouji.

''Ah what the hell?'' Eiji smiled as he stood up ''I'm in''

''I come too If Eiji goes'' Anaya pecked him on the cheek. Kyouji looked to the group and smiled softly.

''Alright, If anyone gets hurt in that game, you'll need someone to heal you so I'll come too'' he said as he stood up ''Also, I enjoyed Black flag back then and if this is anything like it, then I'm sure that I'll enjoy it'' he added.

''So It's decided then?'' Kirito asked. They all cheered in agreement.

''Wait'' said Suguha ''What about the Language barrier? Only Agil, Kirito, Asuna, Eiji and Kyouji speak English!'' she asked with worry.

''There's an Auto-translator, so we'll all be able to understand the American and British players and they'll also understand us'' Sinon answered ''Apparently according to reviews, Ubisoft worked exceedingly hard and long to get this game perfect for everyone around the world, that's what caused the delays in production for so long''

''Even Russian?'' Asked Anaya. Sinon nodded.

''But what about The Sleeping Knights?'' asked Eiji ''We can't leave Castle Omichiou unattended or the Salamanders will sneak in and loot'' he warned.

''I'll give Jun temporary command of the Guild while we're away'' Kirito answered.

''What about us daddy?'' asked Yui with Sora close beside her. Kirito knelt down to face them.

''I'm afraid not guys'' he answered seriously ''This game sounds scary and dangerous for you two in your age bracket. Maybe when you're a bit older and more experienced with VR you can play it'' he explained. Yui and Sora looked down in disappointment ''But hey, you'll be helping The Sleeping Knights in ALO while we're away in clearing dungeons and mobs okay?'' he assured them while ruffling Yui's hair which she liked and patting Sora's head.

''Okay Mr Kirigaya'' Sora bowed his head in respect.

''Take care of Yui while her parents are gone now okay little bud?'' asked Gonishi to Sora. He nodded ''I will big brother!'' he agreed in happiness as Asuna smiled lovingly at the two children.

''Good. Shall we call it a day and all log into the game tomorrow?'' she asked. They all nodded in agreement before clearing up after the picnic and getting into their respective vehicles.

''Kyouji, would you like a lift to Dr Shigemura's (Kyouji's Adopted Dad)?'' Kirito offered opening the back seat of his car to him. He smiled gratefully ''Sure, thanks'' he said as he got inside and buckled his seatbelt next to Yui. Soon they all drove off away from the beach to go back home and rest, ready to experience a new world together in the morning.

 **End of chapter two fans! Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter soon! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	3. The New Game

**Welcome back everyone! Hope you enjoy this story and don't forget to Follow and favorite!xxxooo**

 **Tokyo, Japan, 3rd of July 2027**

Kirito gazed down at the cover of the box for 'Skull and Bones Online' along with Asuna beside in their room while Yui already dived into ALO with Sora.

''Ready?'' Asuna asked him. Kirito looked at the clock, it was 10am.

''Yeah, the others should be logging in now'' he replied. They plugged their Amuspheres into the socket's beside each-other and put the game chips into slot on the Amuspheres. They then put the gears over their heads and lied down on the best beside each-other.

''Link Start!'' they said in unison.

Upon loading in, the couple found themselves on some wooden dock between a vast, clear blue sea and an Island covered in palm trees and little houses with a large Castle on a hill overlooking the village. On the dock, they saw lots of wooden ships in every shape and size with men and women either cleaning them or hauling wooden crates, barrels or bags onto the ships. They looked around to see if they could find anyone they could recognize.

''Ah! There you two are!'' said a familiar voice. They turned around to see Klein dressed in 17th century navel clothing including a red bandanna on his head, making his hair seem shorter.

''Hey Klein'' Kirito shook his hand as Asuna smiled.

''They others are over here'' Klein beckoned them over to follow him to the near end of the dock to were the rest of the group were waiting for them all in similar outfits as Klein and when the couple looked at each-other, they saw that Kirito was dressed in a short sleeved, white and black stripped t-shirt with long trousers in barefoot. Asuna wore an except outfit as her husband, only her t-shirt was red and white stripped. Asuna and Suguha still looked skinny like they weren't six months pregnant like in the real world.

''We all look so rugged'' Eiji commented as a notification popped up in all their menus:

 **you are now in Port Royal!**

''Port royal?'' asked Suguha ''Like in Pirates of the Caribbean?'' she asked with hope.

''Look's like it'' Agil crossed his arms as they looked around. They saw hundreds of people milling around. Dressed in various British navel clothing and carrying various weapons and equipment of the piracy era, it was like watching a pirate movie. There were a few little dots of cloud in the sky and the bright sun was shining down on them. They could feel the summer breeze blowing against their skin.

''Wow! This look's...amazing!'' Sinon cheered ''Look at all these ships and people on them! Just how many are there to choose from?''

''I must admit, the attention to detail's pretty impressive'' Kyouji complemented the graphics ''It look's and feels just like we've gone back in time to the 1700's!''

''Just how popular is this game?'' asked Kirito in excitement as he looked around at the other avatars ''Awesome!''

''Wait, where's Pina?'' asked Silica looking around for her virtual pet ''She's meant to be here!'' she said nearly crying.

''Maybe this game doesn't allow pets'' Asuna suggested. Then suddenly, there as a squawk and the sound of flapping wings could be heard as they group turned to see a blue and red macaw parrot flying toward's them. It landed on Sillca's right shoulder surprising her a little, then the bird gently nuzzled her cheek affectionately for a moment before she widened her eyes in realization.

''PINA!'' she shrieked in happiness as she strokes the bird with her finger.

''Rhrck, Hello'' the parrot actually spoke. Silica gasped in amazement ''She can talk?!'' she cried in surprise with sparkling eyes.

''Oh great, a pigeon that can speak'' Gonishi rolled his eyes.

''SHE'S NOT A PIGEON!'' Silica yelled in frustration.

Gonishi held his hands up in panic and widened his eyes ''Okay'' he said quietly before they all gazed at each-others avatars for a moment.

''Aww man, my hair'' Klein bemoaned as he noticed how short his hair looked with the bandanna on ''I look terrible now''

''As if you've ever looked appealing anywhere else'' Agil muttered. His appearance almost mirrored his real one. Tall, muscular and bald, however his black goatee appeared to be replaced with a bigger, bushy beard. Meanwhile, Kirito blew a sigh of relief at his avater's appearance.

''At least I look more mannish here'' he whispered, hoping to god no one heard. While not as physically imposing as his real self, his avatar did look a bit more masculine then his GGO avatar. His hair was cut shorter and neater without a bandanna and his height and width were average.

Unfortunatly, Sinon heard him.

''This time you won't be able to trick the other players into thinking you're a girl'' she hissed. Asuna glared at him.

''What exactly happened in that game Kirito?''

Kirito looked nervous while Sinon smiled evilly ''You're husband here showed up in GGO looking quite feminine. He actually tried to pass off as a girl to the other men!'' she revealed in an evil voice. the rest picked up on her tone and turned to Kyouji.

''It's true'' he smiled darkly and crossed his arms ''Even I fell for it at first until Sinon clarified to me that he was actually a boy'' Gonishi was sniggering to death while Klein nearly toppled over the dock laughing.

''Do you think his GGO avatar would look good in a dress?'' Asuna asked the sniper evilly while Kirito squirmed nervously. Sinon smirked and nodded.

''We may have to look into that someday but you look quite nice Asuna'' She commented her appearance. Asuna still had her strawberry blonde hair from the real world but tied back in a bun. All the other girls had the same hairstyle though Lizbeth, Sinon and Anaya no longer had their dyed hair color from ALO. Instead they now sported their natural brown and Anaya's raven although Suguha still had blonde hair like her normal real life dyed one. She pouted a little.

''I liked having long hair'' she mumbled. Kouichirou put his arm around her shoulders ''I think you look cute'' she assured her lovingly. She smiled at his complement and kissed him softly.

''Sooo'' Lizbeth said as she looked around oddly ''Any idea of what to do now?''

''Ummm...'' Kirito rubbed his chin in thought ''Maybe we should see if there's anything in the village for us to do'' he suggested. They all shrugged and nodded in agreement before they all started to walk off the deck and into town before a voice called to them.

''Hold on there you lot!'' said a man in fancy clothes and a roll of parchment in his hand as he strolled up to the group. Kirito turned around to face him ''Where's your ship?'' he asked impatiently.

''Excuse me?'' asked Kirito in confusion.

''Your ship sir'' the man repeated ''I am Harbormaster Jack and I'm on a very tight schedule. It's one shilling to dock here and I also need your name'' he informed them.

''Sorry pal, we don't have a ship yet. We're new to this game'' Kirito explained. Jack frowned ''Don't have a ship?'' he asked in shock.

''We'll then'' Jack spat on the ground making the girls nearly gag at the sight ''I guess I'm gonna have to let you past in for free this one time. Now get'' he pointed away from him. The group took that as a queue to leave for the village.

''What a repulsive man'' Asuna gagged as the walked into the busy village square.

''Shillings?'' asked Klein.

''17th century English currency'' Kyouji explained ''They call them 'pounds' in modern day's times''

''Look!'' Anaya pointed to a group of Redcoat soldiers marching down toward them, muskets over their shoulders.

''Ah! The British are coming!'' Agil yelled and ducked into the group as they passed by without looking at them. Agil slowly reemerged from the group and sighed.

''I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling parched!'' Gonishi then said ''And I won't lie, a little hungry too'' he added as his stomach rumbled.

''Here!'' Lizbeth pointed to a building that had a sign over the wooden doors that said 'Inn'

''Maybe we can rest they and get our bearing's'' she suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and walked inside with Kirito leading. When they entered, they saw a lot of people chatting and drinking a crimson liquid out of little glasses or bottles. People could be seen at the few tables that scattered the establishment, playing card games or drinking while chatting. As soon as they entered however, everyone stopped talking and drinking and fell silent as they turned around to look at the new faces that just entered. The group looked at them nervously as the slowly made their way over to the bar, you could cut the tension in that room with a butter knife.

Kirito cleared his throat and spoke to the bar tender ''Could we get some water?'' he asked.

At that moment. Everyone except the group burst out laughing.

''They want some water!'' one man exclaimed as they kept laughing. Kirito started softly chuckling in an attempt blend in before they fell silent again.

''Rum, boy'' the bar tender said ''That's what we got'' he added before he reached behind for a bottle on the shelf behind him. He uncorked it and slid it over to Kirito, he caught it with his hand and looked oddly at it. The group watched with curiosity.

''Well, only live once'' Kirito said before he gulped down a mouthful, he winced a little from the alcohol ''Whew! That's strong'' he coughed as a tall, red haired man with a mustache and wearing a red and green checkered coat and kilt along with a black navel hat walked up to him a tapped his shoulder.

''Aye there lad'' he greeted in an Scottish accent ''Ya look a little lost. Who exactly is you?'' he asked with curiosity.

Kirito paused for a moment before he spoke ''Who am I?' he asked while trying to find the words ''Come on Kirito, you're the black swordsman!'' he thought.

''What's the matter stranger?'' asked another man beside him in a red Navel captains uniform in a Southern accent ''You missing your mama's dumplings?'' he joked. Kirito smirked a little darkly.

''As a matter of fact, I am'' he replied putting the bottle back down at the bar ''Though not as much as your sister's cooking!'' he quickly turned around to face him. The crowd including his friends gasped at his comeback while the red man looked shocked.

''W-where did you say you're from?'' the Scot asked. Kirito turned to him.

''Me?'' he asked ''Why, I'm from Japan IRL along with my friends here, apart from the raven haired one, she's from Russia'' he informed them as they all listened.

''That's right gentlemen'' Kirito started being confident ''In the virtual world we've come from before this, I used to kill about ten-twenty monsters a day before lunch just using my bare hands!'' he said as he walked over to a nearby table and drunk another mans drink straight ''Then we salt them, pepper them, braise them in cooking butter and then...We eat them'' he said.

''You eat monsters?'' asked another man curiously.

''You've got deaf all of a sudden sir?'' Kirito asked rhetorically ''that's what I said!'' He yelled in his face. The crowd gasped again while Kirito's group just smiled at his cocky behavior.

''He's slaying them all'' Klein said amazed.

'Hell, I've seen and done things that'll make a fully gown man shake in his boots'' Kirito continued as he walked along ''You try sleeping in an ice dragon's cave with only a lantern as your only source of heat'' he pointed to a smaller man at a poker table ''It'll change you'' he smiled darkly.

''So no, my redheaded friend'' he said as he walked back to the bar ''I am not from Skull and Bones Online, You could say that I've been were trouble's always the right temperature for brewing and hell's always ripe for raising. Some would say I'm what hell would look like if It were a man'' Kirito sipped his bottle of rum again and smashed it on the ground.

''The name's...Kirito'' he revealed.

Everyone in the Inn muttered in surprise to each-other at the name reveal.

''Kirito?!'' the red coated man asked in shock ''As in that Japanese fella who cleared SAO? Kazuto Kirigaya?'' he asked with hope.

''Yep'' Kirito nodded.

''The Kazuto Kirigaya?'' asked the Scot as the crowd waited the confirmation.

''That's me'' Kirito confirmed.

The crowd went nuts and cheered for him as he smiled and took in the praise. The Scottish man shook his hand.

''Nice to finally met you laddy! I'm Fergus. I'm a gunner on the _Soaring Eagle_ '' he introduced himself.

''Howdy do partners! I'm Buck. Captain of the _Soaring Eagle_ '' the red player introduced himself next ''Welcome to Skull and Bones Online Kirito!'' he added as they then turned their attention to the large group ''Is this your crew?'' he asked him.

''they're my friends'' Kirito replied ''This is Asuna, my wife both in game and IRL'' he introduced her, she bowed polity to them ''Pleasure to meet you all'' she greeted.

''I'm Klein'' the red head shook the two players hands ''This is my fiancée Lizbeth'' Klien looked to her.

''I'm Leafa'' the blonde waved ''This is Taka, my husband'' she introduced Kouichirou to the men.

''Hi, I'm Silica and this is my parrot Pina!'' the young girl chimed.

''Rhrck, Hello!'' Pina squawked ''And this is Recon, my boyfriend'' she added.

''Nice to met you both'' he shook hands with Fergus.

"My names Agil" the dark skinned man said.

''And I'm Sinon'' she say's coolly ''And my boyfriend's Gonishi'' she pointed to the overweight boy beside her ''Hello'' he waved with a smile.

''My names Natalius'' Eiji shook Buck's hand firmly ''And this is my Russian girlfriend Anaya''

'' _Privet_ (Hello) _''_ she waved to them.

"And I'm Spiegel" Kyouji said.

"Nice to meet ya'll! Would any of you like a refreshment? On me" Buck offered. They all nodded ''yes''

''Bar tender! Drinks all around for the hero of Aincrad and his friends!'' Buck called up to the barman.

''Er just a water for me though'' Klein requested ''I'm off alcohol for life bro''

''Alright then, 13 rums and a water then!'' Buck called to the barman.

Before long, Kirito and his group were sitting down at a big, round table with Buck and Fergus talking, drinking and laughing with each-other.

''So you'll are new to this game?'' Buck asked. They all nodded.

''Well, if ya'll looking to make some Shilling's then we'll gladly show ya'll how'' he offered.

''Aye'' Fergus agreed.

''Thank you kindly Buck for the offer'' Kirito thanked him ''By the way, would you kindly tell us were we can get some weapons?''

''Oh surely partner'' Buck sat up in his seat and leaned forward ''Blacksmith's just up the village, past the chicken farm and opposite the Redcoat barracks.'' he instructed as Fergus stood up.

''Come, we'll show ya!'' he beckoned to follow him ''Then when Edwards get's back we'll show you the dockyards'' he said.

''Edwards?'' asked Asuna ''Who's Edwards?''

''A friend of ours'' Buck answered ''He's a Captain too for the Empire, of the _HMS Bloodhound,_ one of the Empire best Frigates''

''Empire?'' asked Eiji.

''Aye. A Faction in the game'' Fergus spoke ''Port Royal's their main Island territory''

''So you guys are Empire too?'' Kyouji asked. They chuckled ''Neigh lad'' Fergus replied ''We're with the Merc's''

''How many factions are in this game?'' asked Sinon with interest.

''Only three so far'' Buck answered ''the Empire, The Pirates and the Merc's'' he counted ''But you can't choose your faction before you start the game, every new player spawns at Port Royal to start with. Who you chose to side with is up to you from there. You can either stay in Port Royal and see the governor at the mansion to assign to the Empire, travel to Tortuga and see the Pirate King to join the Pirates or you can travel to Blood Island and See the Overlord to Join the Merc's. Sound's simple enough and you can change factions at anytime you want, unless you have a current unclaimed bounty with a certain faction'' he explained.

''Bounty?'' thought Kirito curiously

''What's the Merc Faction?'' asked Silica. Buck smiled ''The Merc's kind of already explain themselves. We have no loyalty towards either the Empire or the Pirates, we're more of a 'Ship's for hire' service. We side with whatever faction's paying us the most while the Empire and Pirates are at war with each-other-'' he said before the sound of opening doors and three men running in interrupted them. They all look battered and their clothes were slightly torn. They were breathing heavily.

''Jesus Christ! What happened to ya'll!'' asked Buck in horror.

''It, It was, _The Revenge!_ '' the man with the red bandanna answered. As soon as he said the name, everyone gasped in shock and fear, people spat out thier rum and dropped their bottles. A couple of them fell of their chairs in fright while Kirito and his friend looked confused.

''The demon ship strike's again!'' cried one man from behind the bar.

''What?'' asked Buck with wide eyes ''Jacob, where's Edwards?'' he asked the Posh English man in a Blue, Navel suit with a sword in its scabbard and a flintlock pistol in his chest holster.

''They captured him'' he responded '' _The Revenge_ ambushed us last night out in the western waters and took Edwards prisoner!'' he cried. Buck frowned and slammed his fist down on the table in fury ''And _The Bloodhound_?'' he asked.

''Sunk'' said the Sailor in red ''Defended it the best we could but she'd be sunk nonetheless'' he hung his head down ''We were lucky to make it out alive!''

''What's _The Revenge?_ '' asked Kirito. Buck, Fergus and Jacob turned to him ''What's _The Revenge_?!'' they all repeated in shocked unison.

''Why, I though every sailor knew about _The Queen Anne Revenge_!'' the sailor said.

''They're new to this game, just logged in a short while ago'' Buck explained. The sailor nodded in understanding.

''Anyway, _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ is the most deadliest ship the Pirates posses'' Buck started ''They say it was build by its victims and also 'from' it's victims as well. She attack's without provocation, warning or offer of parley. Triple blood red masted, double decked, 42 guns, crewed only by the undead and captained by a man so evil and vicious that even the devil himself shakes at his name'' he finished. The group looked a little scared at the description however Kirito kept his cool.

''Just who is this captain?'' he asked.

''Captain Locke''' Fergus answered ''Most dangerous and smartest pirate to ever play Skull and Bones online. Nasty piece of work he is. Even the other Pirates fear him''

''Has anyone ever tried to stop him?'' Asked Suguha.

''Fifty tried, fifty died'' Buck answered '' _The Revenge_ could wipe out an entire fleet of Spanish Galleons in mere minutes and think nothing of it. Not even the _HMS Victory_ dare's challenge her in all it's fury''

''Don't you think that your kind of overpowering him a little?'' asked Kirito with a frown. The three crewmen looked to him.

''And who are you?'' asked Jacob.

''Kirito'' he replied. The bandanna man gasped in shock and run towards him, bowing and kissing his feet ''The Kirito?! The Hero of Aincrad!?'' he asked. Buck nodded.

''I'm Sawyer'' he greeted as he bowed ''I am not worthy to be in your presence'' he added. Kirito looked embarrassed a little at the sight of the man treating him like some sort of Demi-god.

''Can we just get on with the situation at hand?'' Fergus butted in. Sawyer stood back up and brushed himself off in embarrassment.

''We'll mourn T _he Bloodhound_ later'' Buck said taking center stage ''Right now we've gotta get these guy's some weapons and maybe a ship'' he then looked along Kirito's group with a frown as he counted them.

''There's...13 of you, 14 including the parrot'' he then said looking to Pina on Silica's shoulder ''That's barley enough to command a Sloop, but I guess that problem can be fixed easily on a later date. For now follow us and we'll take you to the Blacksmith'' he finished as he and Fergus lead the group of 13 out of the Inn.

''Wait!'' called Jacob. Buck turned his head ''We're coming with. We need a new ship and we also need to save Captain Edwards!'' he said as he ran to them with the other two following behind him.

''And we will'' Buck assured him with a hand on his shoulder ''But we need to get these guys in gear and train them up in the mechanics of the game or they won't last two seconds out there. We'll get Edwards back, just not now okay?'' he asked. Jacob nodded ''Okay. We'll follow you until then'' he said as Sawyer ran up to walk close to Kirito and Asuna.

''So, is it true that you two met inside SAO?'' he asked hopefully.

''Yes'' they both smiled in unison.

''And about the ALO incident?'' he asked. They nodded seriously while Gonishi was talking to Jacob as the group walked along the village to the blacksmith.

''So why are you so anxious to find Edwards?'' he asked before smirking ''Is he like your husband IRL or something?'' Jacob bushed.

''NO!'' he yelled ''He's my older brother'' he revealed.

''Older brother?'' asked both Gonishi and Kyouji in unison. Jacob nodded, they both smiled.

''I have a younger brother in ALO'' Gonishi smiled ''I know what you're going through. I nearly lost little Sora in SAO'' he assured somberly.

''I had an older brother too in SAO'' Kyouji said as they walked.

''Really?'' Jacob asked ''What happened to him?

Kyouji lowered his head in sadness. Jacob caught on what he was trying to say.

''I'm sorry'' he apologized in sympathy. Kyouji shook his head ''It's fine. He never was much of a brother to me anyway so I don't really miss them all that much'' he frowned. Jacob frowned slightly ''What do you mean by 'Them'?'' he asked.

''My parents are gone too'' Kyouji said next ''Car accident''

''You're an orphan?!'' asked Buck from the front of the pack as he listened to their conversation ''Hard luck man''

Kyouji shook his head ''I was adopted a couple months ago by a nice man named Tetsuhiro Shigemura. He's a Doctor and former chief of the board of directors for ARGUS, the company that made SAO. He resigned in grief after he lost his daughter Yuna in that dreaded death game. He also originally designed Ordinal scale before it got recalled and repossessed due to the reports of brain damage related to it'' he explained. Kirito and Asuna kept quiet about it.

''Anyway Buck'' Kirito said turning to him ''Where are you from?'' he asked

''Montreal, Canada'' Buck answered. Agil frowned ''You don't sound very Canadian'' he pointed out.

''That's because I'm Texan originally'' he revealed making them all gasp in horror. Buck held his hands up defensively ''No! I'm not one of them racist white hood fucks if that's what ya'll are thinkin'' he clarified ''I was still in my mama's tummy when the uprising happened back in 2001 after the 9/11 attack and she and my pop decided to elope further up north, far away from the Klan, so I was born and raised in Montreal'' he explained.

''What did they run away from Texas?'' asked Asuna.

''Because my Pop was Jewish, making him a target for their discrimination and Mama was also targeted for marrying an 'impure american' as they called it'' Buck answered ''The Klan forbade interracial marriage in Texas when they took over. At least, that's what Pop told me, so they decided to flee'' he said.

''That's a smart move'' Eiji nodded, Anaya nodded in agreement.

''Sorry for what happened'' Kirito said.

''Nah! Don't worry about it, hopefully the U.S military will turn the tide and take back Texas one day'' Buck smiled ''Then we can go back someday'' he added as they continued to walk along the path to the Blacksmith.

''I hope so too'' Kirito thought.

 **That was chapter three fans! Stay turned for more! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	4. Orcs, Swords, Guns and Ships

**Ahoy there maties! Welcome to chapter 4 of 'Skull and Bones Online'!. Don't forget to favaraie and follow and also leave a review of you like. Enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Port Royal (Empire controlled territory) SBO, 3rd of July 2027**

Buck and Fergus lead Kirito's group and the remaining crew of The Bloodhound along the village and past the crowds as they searched for the Blacksmith. Kirito was telling Sawyer about his duel with Sigurd in the town of beginnings.

''And then I said 'send a message to Eugene telling tell him that next time he want's something, get it himself'' Kirito finished his tale as Sawyer marveled at him.

''Wow Kirito, that was amazing!'' Sawyer exclaimed as Kirito smiled proudly ''Tell me about the time you faced the entire grand Alf army of the world tree guild single-handedly next, please?'' he pleaded with him. Kirito sighed.

''Well if you insist'' he shrugged before Fergus spoke to interrupt.

''Aye'' he smiled as he pointed to a shop across the square from the group ''That be it'' he added as Kirito looked at the shop's small structure with an Iron door and a wooden sign above saying:

 **Ashgarn's Ironworks**

 **Smiting** **and firearms**

''Ahh Ashgarn's'' Buck chuckled ''No finer blacksmith in Port Royal in my opinion. Quality weapons, very reasonable in his rates too'' he said as he lead them toward the shop's entrance.

''Who is this Ashgarn?'' asked Anaya curiously.

''You'll see'' Fergus answered as Buck opened the door.

When the group made their way inside the shop, Kirito and his friends were immediately amazed at the interior. The floor was pure sand with stone walling around them. The ceiling was pure black with a couple oil lamps being the only source of light. But what amazed the gang the most was the seemingly hundreds of different swords dangling above them hauled along by a winch mechanism. In a corner of the room was four wooden barrel's label's in Ink; Pistols, Rifles, Gunpowder and bullets.

''Whoa'' Exclaimed Lizbeth as she examined a Cutlass sword's blade ''Unique craftsmanship and It's very well balanced in weight''

''Look at this!'' said Shinichi as he pulled out a flintlock pistol from the barrel.

''Aww man!'' said Sinon as she pulled out a Musket rifle from the other barrel and felt down the barrel ''Dibbs!'' she proclaimed.

''Look at all these!'' Kirito marveled a golden handled cutlass and gave it a few practice swings ''This Ashgarn guy seem's to really know what he's doing''

''Oi! You touch em you buy em, Pigskins!'' grunted a throaty voice in the shadows.

''Ahh!'' jumped up Silica in surprise ''Who said that?'' she asked as the others turned to see a figure in the shadows beside a stone oven.

''Ashgarn'' Buck spoke to the figure ''These are friends of ours, they're new to this game and would like to purchase some weapons'' he explained.

The figure grunted and slowly walked into the lamp light revealing himself to look nothing at all like a human. This creature looked more like an over-sized Goblin with light brown skin. He had red bloodshot eyes and was bald. His teeth were long and yellow and he wore a dirty brown apron with tools in the pockets and wore black slightly shriveled up boots. Leafa recognized the appearance.

''An Orc?'' she asked in shock.

''Aye'' Fergus answered ''Ashgarn the Blacksmith, son of Ur-Harkon the spine-snapper'' he introduced them to the Orc. Ashgarn bowed with a toothy grin at the surprised group.

''You see anything ya like Pigskins?'' he asked as he walked over to an anvil, placed a burned tipped sword flat on the top and started beating it with his hammer ''Everything is half off for first time buyers'' he informed them as he worked.

''Who's he calling a 'Pigskin'?!'' shouted Gonishi ''Is he calling me fat?! If so, I resent that remark!''

''Whoa! Whoa there, easy big fella!'' Buck calmed him down ''Pigskin' is just what all the Orc's call humans. It a cultural thing, he mean's no offence by it'' he explained. Gonishi backed away slightly.

''Aye lad's and lasses'' Fergus said ''Ashgarn here isn't like other Orcs. Most Orcs in this game are malicious and psychopathic brute's. Excellent pit fighters though, but an extremely dry sense of humor'' he added.

''Ashgarn is one of the best blacksmiths in SBO'' Jacob smiled ''He crafted Edwards's and my very first swords back when we first started playing this game''

''Well?'' asked Ashgarn impatiently ''Are ya gonna just gawk at these weapons all day or what? This an't a museum ya know!'' Kirito looked nervous all of a sudden.

''Sorry, er Ashgarn. We've haven't any money'' he said. Ashgarn Nearly dropped his hammer at what was said.

''No money?!'' he repeated in shock. Kirito slowly nodded.

''Are you stupid Pigskin?!'' Ashgarn yelled ''No shillings, no steel!'' he added as he brandished his hammer is if to strike them with it.

''It's okay Ashgarn'' Buck stood in between them ''We've got them'' he said as he turned to Kirito.

''Take some of our shillings'' he offered ''To get you guys started on the right track''

''Oh, please no thanks'' Asuna protested modestly. Buck shook his head ''No, I insist ma'am, we've got plenty to spend. Besides, we need more gunpowder and musket shot. _Soaring Eagles_ running pretty low on stock''

''I could also use a new saber, my old ones nearly worn out'' Jacob suggested ''But I'll buy it myself thank you'' he pushed past the group towards Ashgarn.

''Ah, so a new saber it is'' Ashgarn smiled before he reached for a gleaming sword above him by the hilt and handed it to him ''Crafted fresh this morning'' he said as Jacob grabbed the handle and swished in around a bit.

''Feel's pretty good. Higher stat's then my old one too'' he chuckled as Buck started writing up his order though opening his menu and transferring the money over to Kirito's group after completing his order of gunpowder and bullets.

''Shall I have all this sent to the docks Pigskin?'' Ashgarn asked Buck. He nodded.

''Yes you may Ashgarn'' he said before he turned to the ALO group that stood idle ''We'll come on partners! Arm yourselves to the teeth ya'll!'' he beckoned them to Ashgarn.

''Okay, lets go get our weapons guys'' Kirito turned to his friends, they all nodded in agreement before Sinon was first to step up.

''I want a rifle'' she requested ''Something along the long range's category'' Ashgarn smirked.

''Aye lass, I have plenty of muskets'' he said as he reached into a barrel and pulled out one of the rifles she touched earlier.

''Here, get a feel of it'' he said tossing the gun to the sniper. She caught it in her hands and starts getting a feel of the weapon ''Much lighter then the _Hecate II_ '' she thought as she looked down the sight ''Bore's smoother as well, like a _FR F2._ There's no scope attached though'' she then realized that the rifle had no chamber, bolt or clip.

''How many shot's do you get with this weapon?'' she asked. Buck nearly face-palmed.

''It's a musket hun'' he said ''Ya only get one at a time''

''One at a time?!'' Sinon shrieked. Fergus chuckled ''You really need to read more about the 17th century lasse'' he snorted ''Here, I'll show ya how to load em'' he offered taking the gun and faced the ALO group, ready to teach them how to use a musket.

''The musket is a 30. caliber tubed rifle that flares out to half and inch'' he informed them ''Now this is a sachet of pre-measured gunpowder. It's about half a teaspoon in exact measurement'' he then showed the little packet bag of black powder that he got out of his inventory to the ALO gang ''Ya pull the hammer back to half-cock'' he pulled the lever at the end halfway until it clicked into place ''Tear the cap off the sachet and pour it into the pad at the side of the trigger'' he then sprinkled the powder down the pad at the side of the hammer. He then pull's out a little Iron ball out of his inventory

''This little ball of metal is the bullet, that goes into the barrel like so'' he explained as he slid the ball down the barrel. He then pulled out a little metal pole from a slot under the barrel of the gun.

''What's that?'' asked Eiji from the back.

''It's called a ramrod'' Fergus answered ''It's what's used to wad the bullet and the powder together while they're inside the barrel. Now, ya need to push it down the barrel at least four to five times to get it all mixed in'' Fergus then lifted the musket upright and pushed the ramrod down the barrel five times before he put the rod back into the slot.

''And lastly, you pull the Hammer down to full-cock until it click's again'' he said as he demonstrated. The lever made a click sound as he pulled it down. He then handed it back to Sinon ''Now, it's loaded''

''Say Ashgarn'' Buck called to him ''Is there anything you have that she can use for target practice?'' he asked. Ashgran then nodded ''Aye, old grog bottles'll do the trick'' he said as he walked over to a little wooden crate and pulled out four empty glass bottles. He then placed them upright in a row on top of a shelf facing the group for Sinon.

''Grog?'' asked Klein ''What kind of a drink is that?''

''Orc's special brew'' Sawyer replied ''Taste's like dragon shit mixed with used coal to us humans but the Orcs go mad over em''

Sinon then raised the Musket up and aimed down the barrel to the bottles. She then noticed the bottles were a little close for her liking ''Lets make this a bit more challenging'' she thought with a smirk. She then lowered the rifle and walked back to the very back wall away from the group, they moved aside to make way for her. Gonishi smiled as he knew what she was trying to do.

Sinon then raised the rifle up again and aimed for the bottles. She slowly inhaled and put her finger on the trigger

''Hum, no bullet lines'' he hummed before she slowly exhaled and pulled the trigger. A sharp crack rung out and a light puff of smoke emerged from the gun's hammer as the bottle smashed into a thousand pieces. She repeated the process after a brief break to reload in-between shots until the other three bottles were broken. Buck, Fergus, Jacob, Sawyer and Ashgarn were all shocked by her accuracy.

''Wow!'' Buck exclaimed ''I've never seen such eyesight before, you're a born natural hun!'' he added as Gonishi smirked.

''It's true' he said proudly ''Robin Hood an't got shit on my girl'' Sinon blushed at her boyfriends praise. Kirito then stepped forward.

''I must admit, It's not everyday we get to see a new player shot four targets 30 feet away from them without missing a shot'' Jacob smiled ''You'll make any ship you crew on gain a bounty fast with that accuracy lass'' he complemented. Sinon smiled in thanks.

''What's all this talk about bounties lately?'' asked Kyouji abruptly.

''Yeah, you said something about it back at the Inn'' Kirito nodded in agreement. Buck turned to them.

''Oh yeah, It nearly slipped my mind to explain that part of the game'' he said slightly embarrassed as the group listened.

''Sometimes a certain ship and the captain in charge of her is marked out by a faction leader for their skill and the amount of trouble she's caused. When this happens, and if this happens often, you get an ever increasing bounty on the captains head'' Buck explained.

Fergus stepped in to add his piece.

''For example; There's a certain Pirate Brig out at sea called _The Headhunter._ Ship's captain's got a pretty sizable bounty with the Merc's right now for destroying some fishing armada's and for sacking a valuable Island that we controlled a few month's and got away Scot free. Overlord was furious that day'' he recalled.

''Of course he'd be furious, the island that ship sacked was Goldknee bay, one of the islands with the best diamond mines in the whole goddamn game!'' Buck grumbled ''Sent our faction's treasury rates back for weeks, his personal flagship nearly wiped out half the pirate fleet in retaliation though''

Kirito looked deep in thought at this while Shinichi's ears perked up during the story.

''So you get penalties just for being too good for everyone?'' he asked. Kouichirou then frowned and crossed his arms ''Isn't that punishment for being too skilled? Seem's a little unfair to me''

''Try not to think of it like that'' Buck smiled ''Think of it as more like a badge of honer and skill. _Soaring eagles's_ even got a slight bounty with the pirates for robbing a cargo ship full of gold and silver just last week''

''Player captains like to show off their bounties to their own factions to boost fleet morale. Raises a lot of spirit when your know there's a ship among you on your side that's experienced in the field of sea battle and survived everything an enemy faction's thrown at them'' Jacob added.

Kyouji got an evil smile on his face as he understood the implications.

''I like this system'' he said.

''I agree'' Kirito smirked ''It makes a nice challenge for everyone''

''Of course. Also when you destroy or kill the captain on a ship that has a bounty, you can either take a piece of that ship or a surviving crew member of that ship prisoner and bring them back to the faction leader as evidence that you've claimed the bounty'' Buck said as he confirmed his order with Ashgarn ''Maybe when you get a ship of your own, you'll try to gain a bounty yourselves!'' Asuna chuckled.

''We'll keep that in mind'' she laughed as Kirito stepped forward to the Orc blacksmith.

''I'd like a sword, something swift with moderate damage'' he requested. Ashgarn smiled ''Saber it is then'' he said as he handed him the sword ''Cutlass's are the most popular choice but Sabers are a little faster. A belt and scabbard?'' he offered. Kirito nodded as Ashgarn handed him a belt with the scabbard attached to it.

''I'd recommend also equipping a flintlock or two'' Buck suggested.

''Flintlock?'' Klien asked.

''These are Flintlock's pigskin'' Ashgarn answered getting out a bunch of the pistols out of a barrel and tossing one over to Kirito.

''Same loading process as the musket, only smaller'' Fergus informed them.

''Hey Sillica! Here's a sword that'll be perfect for you'' Sawyer called to the girl before he tossed a small cutlass to her, she caught it in her hands as everyone else were practicing their shot's with the flintlocks with Fergus and Buck.

''I'd like one as well'' Klien said ''but more in my size'' he added before Ashgarn handed him a bigger version.

''Me too'' called Leafa.

''And me'' Eiji requested.

You have any Axes?'' Agil asked. Ashgarn looked up to him and frowned.

''Aye. An Axe will do for you'' he said as he tossed a double bladed Axe to the dark-skinned player.

''An Axe for me please as well'' Kouichirou said with his hand up ''But I want a smaller one then Agil has'' he added. Ashgran snuffed and tossed him a small Axe.

''What about hammers?'' asked Lizbeth.

''Hammers?'' asked Ashgarn ''Only the Iron clubs lass'' he replied as he took out a spiked iron club and threw it to her. She caught it in her hands feeling the weight of it.

''Feel's like my mace from ALO'' he hummed in amusement ''I'll take it'' she smiled.

''Odd request lasse. Not many players use hammers for combat purpose's nowadays'' Fergus mused ''Cept for me of course, they mainly use 'em for smithing and breaking locks on treasure chests but whatever ya fancy lass'' he respected her choice of weaponry.

''I'll take a dagger'' Gonishi requested. Ashgarn handed him a large balded dagger before Gonishi swung it around in his hands for a moment.

''I''ll take a sword please. Something nimble and good for parrying'' Asuna asked nicely.

Ashgarn raised an eyebrow before he handed her a dome handled thin sword ''A rapier'll be more you're style lasse'' Ashgarn complimented as Asuna practiced with it.

''Here Anaya, have a musket'' Sinon tossed her one. Anaya smirked a little.

''Careful'' she warned ''I might out-shoot you out there'' she chuckled darkly as Sinon shot a look at her from behind. Kirito smiled at their rivalry.

''What's with them two?'' asked Swayer.

''Sinon's just a little jealous of her because of what happened in ALFhiem'' Kirito answered as Shinichi equipped a small dagger similar to Gonishi's.

''Mind telling me what?'' he asked.

''On the first day Anaya and Eiji joined the game, Anaya here decided to be a show off and managed to kill three men with one arrow'' Kirito explained. Buck held his jaw low as he heard the conversation.

''She did what?!'' he asked in pure shock as everyone turnd to them. Anaya checked her nails in pride ''How did she do that?''

''She and Gonishi were looking for me in the Imp territories when they stumbled into a group of salamanders trying to loot a supply cache belonging to the Imp lord. Anaya shot an arrow right up on an icicle cluster above them and then the whole thing collapsed on top of them, killing them all'' Eiji told them. Buck's crew looked towards Anaya in awe.

''Used to hunt with uncle Vladimir back in Siberia when I was little _Devushka_ (Girl)'' she explained herself as Kyouji walked to Ashgarn.

''Got any Great-swords?'' he asked in interest. Ashgarn shrugged.

''Broadswords I have pigskin'' he answered as he walked to the rack and unsheathed a large sword with a long, think blade and a cross-guard handle and handed it to him. Kyouji held it in his hands, eyes lighting up at the weight and swung it around a little.

''I like It. Remind's me of my Great-sword in ALO'' he smiled as he sheathed it in his large scabbard on his back ''Any heavy firearms too? Something big that can take out multiple enemies at once'' he requested. Ashgarn rubbed his wort blistered finger on his chin for a moment before her clicked his fingers.

''I know just the thing for you then'' Ashgarn walked over to the firearm barrel and pulled out a rifle that looked a lot like a musket only the barrel was slightly thicker and shorter and the bore was a little wider. Kyouji knew what the weapon was of course.

''A Blunderbuss?'' he asked in surprise as he felt the gun.

''Early shotgun type rifle'' Sawyer explained ''75. Caliber tube, flares out to an inch and a half, uses six bullets instead of one and 50% more powder as the musket at once to fire but with this, you'll be able to blow apart a whole group of crew member's in one shot! Make's the musket look like a peashooter'' he smirked. Kyouji smiled darkly and put it away in his inventory.

''Thanks! I love my shotguns'' he said while rubbing his hands together.

''Right then!'' Fergus boomed gaining everyone's attention ''Shall we be off to the dock's then? We'll show ya _The Soaring Eagle''_ he turned around and started to walk out the shop with the other following behind him.

''Come again soon pigskins!'' Ashgarn waved them goodbye as the door closed behind Eiji as they group followed Buck and Fergus along the village back to the dockyard.

'' _The Soaring Eagle_?'' asked Shinichi.

''Aye, that be our ship lad!'' Fergus answered with a proud smile ''One of the finest Galleons the Merc's have''

''It's true'' Buck agreed ''Ya'll gonna be wild when you see it the first time''

 **30 minutes later**

The group walked back along the same wooden dock's in full gear to where the ALO player first spawned on when they first logged in a couple hours ago. Kirito then saw a very large ship out to sea.

''Hey!'' he called to Buck ''Is that it?'' he asked with hope and amazement.

The ship was quadruple decked with three large masts and about a hundred cannons. It was painted yellow with black stripes and had the British flag on top of the main mast. The rest of Kirito's group marveled at the ship while Buck chuckled.

''Nah man, far from it!'' he said smiling ''That there is the _HMS Victory._ The Empire's fleet's prize ship of the line and the admirals personal flagship'' he explained. Silica raised an eyebrow.

''The _HMS Victory?'' s_ he asked ''Like the one Lord Horatio Nelson sailed in? The old British admiral from the Napoleon war of the 1800's?''

''Yeah, that's the one'' Buck answered ''That's one of the legendary ships''

''There are legendary ships?'' asked Kirito. Jacob nodded ''Aye, the Empire's got at least ten while the pirates only have half that number''

''That's not our ship'' Fergus said as he turned around to face something. He pointed a finger to it ''That's _The Soaring Eagle_ ''

The gang turned to face a medium sized brown wooden ship that had three mast's. two decks with some cannons poking out of them. Kirito noticed the figurehead on the bow, an eagle spreading it's wings. They saw many crew member's both male and female either working on the quarterdeck and mast's or loading wooden crates and barrels on to the ship from the dock.

''Not exactly the _HMS Victory_ but she's a fine, formidable ship nonetheless'' Buck preached his pride ''Shall we?'' he beckoned the group to follow him on to the ship.

''Rashid!'' Buck called to the helm ''Everything loaded safely?''

Just then a middle Eastern man with a beard appeared on the stern. He tore a blue Turban and a blue navel coat with a cutlass in its scabbard and a flintlock pistol in its chest holster.

''Yes Captain!'' he called back down to him as Buck and Kirito walked up to him from the steps and on to the helm while his group followed Fergus around the quarterdeck, showing the ALO gang how things work and giving them individual assignments.

''Kirito, this is Rashid. My first mate'' Buck introduced him. Rashied bowed politely with Kirito doing the same.

''Greeting's Kirito'' Rashid smiled ''It is a real pleasure and honer to make your acquaintance''

''Feeling's mutual Rashid'' Kirito smiled as they shook hands.

''Rashid. Is the ship ready to make way yet?'' asked Buck. Rashid nodded.

''Almost captain. Hirisho and Jencoshi nearly dropped a full crate of cannonballs into the sea on the way down here but other then that the loading been very smooth'' he sighed in disapproval. Buck frowned.

''Those two'' he muttered with a shake of his head ''I swear, they'd forget their fucking brains if they weren't glued inside their goddamned skull's!''

''Who?'' Kirito asked.

''Hirisho and Jencoshi'' Buck answered ''Two Japanese players, they're gunner's on this ship, like Fergus. They're an engaged couple IRL. Dumb as bricks, both of them but they're good for a laugh sometimes'' he added before they heard A cry of joy. Kirito looked over the helm's railing to see what was happening.

''Silica?! Is that you?!'' the voice of a man asked in shock.

''You guys!'' exclaimed Silica as he smiled with sparkling eyes to two other men. Pina excitedly flapped her wings at the sight of them.

''Silica!'' the short, plump one with brown hair in a green shirt and bandanna cried.

''We didn't know you survived SAO!'' asked the taller Skinner man with red hair and wearing a red shirt and bandanna.

''I did! And it's all thank's to Kirito!'' Silica chimed as he pointed to him at the helm. The two men looked up to see Kirito and waved happily.

''Hey Kirito! It's us! Remember? From SAO?'' asked the plump one.

''I pretended to be a girl until Kayaba removed the avatar customization'' the tall red haired one tried to jog his memory. Kirito rolled his eyes.

''Oh no, not these guys again'' he moaned as he recalled their encounter on floor 47.

''You know them too?'' asked Buck, Kirito huffed.

''They were in SAO too. Though I only saw them briefly'' he replied with a deadpan look on his face ''The red one tried to act like a girl and the green one lied about his age being 17 when actually he was 22'' Kirito explained.

'Hey! Thank's for saving my Hirisho from Sugou!'' the tall one thanked him happily before the two held hands. Gonishi gagged at the sight.

''Gay'' he coughed into his hands which made Sinon and Kyouji chuckle.

''Alright enough mushiness!'' Buck bellowed in command ''We've got some new crew member's here to train and we've gotta make sure they understand how the ship works before we cut them loose to do as they please'' he added before turning to Kirito.

''Ya'll okay with taking order's from me for a bit?'' he asked ''Just until you earn enough to buy your own ship''

''Sure'' Kirito shrugged ''It's only temporary'' Buck smiled.

''Hoist Anchor and loose all Sail's! Make way for the eastern waters, we've got some Spanish corvettes to loot!'' he ordered.

''Aye aye captain!'' the Npc Driver steered the ship to the right away from the dock as the crew unfolded the mast's for the ship to start sailing away from Port Royal and into the open, clear blue sea.

 **Annd Done! See you all for chapter 5! Cheerio!xxxxoooo**


	5. Kirito vs Captain Buck

**Ahoy there readers! This is chapter 5 of my latest story, enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Somewhere in the eastern waters, Skull And Bones Online, July 3rd, 2027**

 _The Soaring Eagle_ was sailing calmly along the clear, blue sea water with all three mast's released to give the ship maximum speed while various crew member were at work on the quarterdeck. Either scrubbing the deck with cloths and buckets of water, polishing the ten cannons (five on port and five on starboard) and tightening the sail rigging's as Buck, Kirito, Rashid and the NPC driver were at the helm. Fergus took Lizbeth and Agil down to the gun-decks below the quarterdeck to show them how to operate the cannons and Sawyer and Jacob were helping the others with their own individual jobs. Buck was explaining to Kirito how to direct the ship.

''So you see, Port is on the left hand side while Starboard side is on the right'' he explained while showing Kirito with his hands.

''I see'' Kirito nodded ''So If you say 'Port' then the ship will steer left and if you say 'Starboard' the ship turns right?'' he asked.

''Yep, simple as that'' Rashid smiled with Buck.

''Watch this'' he said before bellowing ''Hard to port!'' he ordered. The driver steered the ship quickly to the left.

''Hard to starboard!'' he then ordered, The driver then steered the ship back to its previous current. Kirito smiled in amusement.

''Won't the driver get annoyed that your giving him commands all the time?'' Kirito asked with worry. Buck shook his head ''Nah. One, It's not driving its called 'way-finding' and second, he's an NPC, it his programming to follow the captains orders' he explained. Kirito looked surprised.

''An NPC?'' he asked ''You can have NPC's as crew members?''

''Yeah sure'' Rashid nodded ''You can have either NPC's or other players as your crew, some ships have all Player crew's, some have all NPC's, others have a mix of both like we have here on T _he Soaring Eagle_ ''

''Which one is better to have?'' asked Asuna as she stepped up to the helm from behind them. They turned around to face her.

''Players obviously'' Buck answered ''NPC's are okay but they cost a fortune to upkeep where as you can pay Players however much you want. NPC's are less likely to mutiny against you like players sometimes though'' he added somberly.

''Mutiny?'' asked Kirito with interest.

''When the favor of a player crew member is low enough with a captain on a ship, they have the option to organize a mutiny against them and attempt to take the ship and it's crew for yourself'' he informed them.

''So you mean like a revolt on you're own ship?'' Asuna asked.

''Pretty much sums the whole concept up, yeah'' Buck nodded ''We once had a mutiny on this ship a long time ago before the time of _The Revenge'_ ' he started as he leaned on the rails ''A player crew member named Solomon, our old doctor, we got into an argument over treasure shares. he wanted 50% but he didn't even participate in the raid to get the damned chest in the first place, so I refused'' he paused ''Then he lead a mutiny against me that night''

''Did you lose the ship?'' asked Kirito. Buck shook his head ''Nah, we held them back and marooned him on some Island as punishment'' he answered.

''Marooned?'' asked Asuna.

''Got a lot of questions haven't ya guys' said Rashid.

''Nah, they're new to this game so they's just curious that's all'' Buck spoke defensively ''Marooning someone is worse then locking someone in the brig or making them walk the plank'' he said as he walked down the stairs to the quarterdeck with the young couple following him while Rashid stayed at the helm with the driver.

''Marooning is when you desert a mutinous crew member on a random Island with only a bottle of water and a pistol with one bullet and powder measurement in it and they always respawn on that same island when they log back in and when they die on it. Haven't seen Soloman since'' he finished. Kirito frowned.

''Isn't that cruel though?'' he asked ''Just to leave someone on an Island in the middle of nowhere just to die?''

''Not really'' Buck shrugged as they looked out to sea from the port side railing of the ship ''Soloman was an asshole who let someone die of his wounds because he was too drunk to work once, so he had it coming for a long time'' he added.

''Isolation'' said the voice of Kyouji from behind them, they turned around to face him ''A physiological test of sanity, worst then any physical method of torture ever imagined'' he added. Buck nodded in surprise.

''Exactly'' he said just before the sound of a bell rang throughout the ship.

''EATING TIME!'' Bellowed the voice of a man from below the deck. A the crew member's dropped whatever they were doing at dashed off down the stairs as Buck smiled.

''Well, I guess it's dinnertime'' he said, Kirito lit up as immediately dashed off with the crew ahead of Buck and Asuna as they tried to catch up with him.

''Is he always this attentive when it's time to eat?'' he asked Asuna, she shook her head with a smile.

''Honestly, the only three thing's he love's more then VR gaming are me, Yui and food'' she replied.

Kirito walked down the stairs to the lower decks to see a long, makeshift table made out of turned over barrels and wooden planks with men and women including his own group all in navel clothing all sitting around it. Little oil lamps dangled over the roof providing light Kirito sat down with Eiji on his left and an empty chair on his right facing Klein and Lizbeth. Asuna soon joined Kirito on the empty seat with Buck joining them from the far end of the table. Kirito looked surprised.

''Er, Captain?'' he asked ''Shouldn't you be in your own cabin for your private meal?'' Buck chuckled.

''Most captains do that but I don't'' he smiled ''I believe that the captain should always eat with his crew''

''Where as the others don't?'' asked Silica who was sitting in-between Sinon and Fergus and opposite Jencoshi and Hirisho, catching up with them happily.

''Captain Buck is the captain of this ship'' Rashid said with a loyal tone as he joined the table next to Buck ''Meaning he can do as he pleases and if he want's to sit with his crew during mealtimes, then he will sit with the crew during mealtimes. Understood?'' he asked, Silica nodded.

''Sure, I never meant to argue with that'' she smiled as he went back to talking to the male couple.

''That's admirable'' Eiji commented as a big man in a dirty chef's outfit entered the room.

''Grub's ready everyone!'' he announced ''Rum's ready for brewing in the barrel over there so pour yourselves a drink while I get the meal ready'' he instructed, pointing to a wooden barrel with the word 'Rum' painted on it before he left.

''I could eat a whale right now'' Gonishi said as he joined the growing line to get their keg of rum (Buck first since he's captain).

''Well you might just get lucky'' Rashid muttered as he walked back to his seat with his own keg of rum.

Before long, the chef came back to the table, opened his menu and pressed some buttons to make several wooden bowls of steaming, brownish liquid with tentacles poking out of them appear in-front of all the crew members and two large wooden bowls piled with what looked like round, pale, flat bread slices appear in the middle of the table. Kirito and his gang all looked down at their meals and frowned slightly.

''What is this we're eating?'' asked Lizbeth.

''Chef morde's specialty'' Buck said. Morde smiled proudly ''Seafood stew with Hardtack as a side dish'' he explained the meal. Kirito sniffed his and then almost gagged though he gave a pained smile towards Morde.

''Smell's...delightful'' he said with hidden distaste as the gang proceeded to eat the stew or at least try to.

''BLURTGH!'' Gonishi nearly threw up after he tried his first spoonful.

''What the fuck is this shit!'' Klein exclaimed in horror ''Disgusting!''

At the same time, Pina dipped her beak into Silica's stew and coughed afterwards earning a disapproved look from her owner ''Shouldn't have done that'' she told her before she took a spoonful in her mouth ''Yucky'' she said sticking out her tongue.

''How the hell can you guys eat this shit all the time?'' Kouichirou pushed his bowl away with a disgusted look on his face. Clearly, Buck could tell his friends were not enjoying their first meal in SBO at all. However, he continued eating with his other crew members who were used to eating this kind of thing by now.

''Oh my god!'' Kirito pushed his bowl away ''Not even the food in SAO was this bad! This literally has no flavor at all!'' suddenly a click gained his attention, he turned his head to see Asuna aiming her bayoneted Flintlock at his forehead.

''What did you just say about my cooking in SAO?!'' she screeched red-faced as she shoved the bayonet under his nose ''I thought you said you liked it you dummy!''

Her husband nearly fell of his chair as he quickly backpedaled away from her.

''Yours was really good...I meant by the basic food that everyone else had and sold at all those restaurants and inn's'' Kirito answered with sweat pouring from his forehead. Asuna slowly put away her pistol back in its holster with a triumphant smug on her face.

''And what are these things?!'' asked Kyouji as he tried to sink his teeth into a piece of Hardtack ''Can't even bite into the damned things!''

''Hardtack'' Hirisho replied as he and Jencoshi nibbled into their own rations ''It's sort of like a Biscuit'' Jencoshi spoke up.

''Argh! This tastes even worse!'' Eiji grunted as he somehow managed to take a bite out of a piece of the navel biscuit from the middle platter while Anaya stared at hers with a frown.

''Is stale'' she said after tapping it on the table making a knocking sound. It didn't even crack the piece of food ''I could use this as doorstop'' she joked. Kirito and Eiji chuckled at her whim while Morde shot her a dirty look.

''Well'' he folded his arms with a disapproving look towards Anaya ''I'd like to see you cook better!'' he challenged her.

Everyone gasped while Anaya just smirked at got up from her seat ''Is that challenge?'' she asked, Morde nodded.

'' _Da!_ accepted! I shall cook next time and we'll see who's better!'' she announced, Buck was bemused at her courage before shaking his head as she sat back down. He painfully gulped down the rest of his stew.

''I wouldn't eat this to save my life!'' Gonishi tossed his bowl to the floor. Sinon frowned slightly.

''I thought you said that could eat anything Gon-gon'' she remarks.

''Yeah, as long as it tasted like something. This literally has no taste at all!'' Gonishi crossed his arms and frowned. Meanwhile, both Anaya and Asuna were hastily scrolling thought their menus at the skill trees. Suddnly Asuna lit up.

''Hey! There's as cooking skill in this game!'' she happily exclaimed when she saw her level was too maxed out as it was in both SAO and ALO. Anaya's was the same.

''I'll never take your cooking for granted again from this day onward my dear'' Kirito stated as his wife.

''Sawyer told me that most of y'all were part of that nasty SAO business'' Buck finished his stew and biscuits and spoke to them. Kirito nodded ''Me, Asuna, Lizbeth, Agil, Klien, Silica, Pina and Eiji were all in that game'' he said.

''And us too!'' Hirisho added as he held Jencoshi's hand.

''You two as well?'' he asked the Gunners ''What about the rest of y'all?'' he asked Kirito looking towards Sinon, Gonishi, Anaya and Kyouji ''How did y'all met?''

''I met Sinon and Kyouji in GGO about a year and a half ago. Me and Gonishi have known each-other since childhood, we went to the same school's too, his younger brother Sora was in SAO though. Eiji met Anaya back in January at a refugee camp from when he volunteered as an Aid-worker'' he lied as he didn't want to reveal the GLA but Buck seemed to buy his story. Making Eiji sigh in relief.

''So where are you from originally Anaya?'' asked Rashid.

''Siberia, Gorno-Altaysk was my town'' she answered. Buck widened his eyes ''That's were Russia's having its war with Ukraine!'' he said. Anaya nodded.

''My father was Innkeeper. Mother died when I was seven from cancer and my father died from heart attack a few months ago'' she informed them.

''Hard luck'' Buck said somberly as Klein looked down.

''I lost my mom to cancer too'' he said as Lizbeth rubbed his arm soothingly ''Turned my dad into an Alcoholic''

''So, what do you do when not playing VR games?'' asked Kirito to change the subject. Buck looked at him.

''I'm a college student right now at the University of Montreal'' he smiled ''Pop's a bank manager and mama teaches high school math'' he added.

''What are you studying?'' asked Asuna with interest.

''Majoring in Criminology'' Buck answered ''I wanna be a detective when I graduate'' he smiled ''Also minoring in business to keep the old man happy''

''And I'm studying agriculture at the same University in Montreal as the Captain'' Rashid told them ''I want to be a nutritionist'' he added.

''What about you Fergus? Where are you from and what do you do IRL?'' asked Kirito.

''I'm from Edinburgh, Scotland'' he answered before he drank his rum. Kyouji smiled softly.

''I always wanted to go to Scotland'' he mused ''Is it really that cold as they say up there?''

''Depends on the time of year ya go'' Fergus answered ''Right now it's scorchin! I'm a mechanic IRL with me paps, I fix cars and trucks''

''Just one more question, whats Haggis?'' asked Kyouji curiously.

''Sheep's stomach stuffed with meat and barley'' Fergus answered. Silica nearly gagged at the description.

''Sorry I asked'' Kyouji's face turned green.

''Me and Edwards are from London. We run our own construction hire IRL, Edwards is the boss'' Jacob said.

''I'm also from England. Hampshire, further down south from London'' Sawyer said ''I work part time as a new's shop clerk''

'''And you guys? What do you all do IRL in Tokyo?'' Buck asked Kirito looking at him and along his gang.

''I'm the manager at a restaurant'' Klein said happily ''The Sliver Dragon' its called''

''I'm a College student studying DIY works'' Lisbeth said ''I wanna work in a place where you can forge Iron object's''

''Like an Iron-smith's?'' asked Sawyer. Lizbeth nodded.

''I'm studying to become a veterinarian'' Silica said ''Like a doctor but with cats and dogs and other household pets''

''Robotics engineer'' Shinichi stated his profession ''I design and create robotic gadgets''

''I'm a swimsuit model IRL'' Suguha said. someone wolf whistled in the background. Kouichirou shot a look at that person before he spoke.

''I'm an office clerk at YMIR. The company that now runs ALO after the Sugou incident'' he said. Buck frowned after his sipped his rum.

''You mean Captain Shitbird?'' he asked. Kirito chuckled ''Yeah, him''

''Fuck him'' he responded ''He was a creepy asshole who got what he deserved'' he nodded in agreement.

''Ain't that the truth?'' Asuna rolled her eyes.

''I own my own business in Tokyo with my wife Kathy'' Agil folded his arms proudly.

''Such as?'' asked Rashid.

''A bar/cafe'' Agil answered.

''I'm a DJ and Kitty cat here's the singer for my tunes'' Gonishi held Sinon close.

''I volunteered as an Aid-worker for a while before I met Anaya and started working at Klein's restaurant as a waiter'' Eiji said.

''I'm a violinist street performer. I sell Violin cover albums'' Anaya said with a smile.

''And you Speigel? What's your profession?'' asked Fergus to Kyouji.

''Well, I, I'm a doctor'' he replied. Buck widened his eyes in interest.

''Hospital or clinical doctor?'' asked Jacob.

''Was the head Doctor of my parents hospital for a while before I decided to sell it away to the Japanese national health foundation so I could open up my own clinic'' Kyouji informed them. Buck's eyes widened.

''You sold away you're own parents's hospital just so you could open you own clinic?!'' he repeated. Kyouji nodded.

''Like I said back at Port Royal, they were't much of a family to me anyway so I really don't care about them anymore'' he frowned and crossed his arms, that when Buck noticed something.

''Hey Speigel?'' he asked ''I noticed that everyone in Kirito's group here is either hitched or in a relationship with each-other...all except you'' he pointed out. Kyouji just looked away without saying anything but Kirito could tell that he'd touch a nerve.

''He doesn't wanna talk about it'' he explained to Buck.

''I was just curious thats all'' Buck continued ''Maybe he was in love with some-'' he started before Sinon interrupted him.

''He, doesn't, wanna, talk, about it'' she spelled out to him in a warning tone and a cold stare. Buck slightly shivered.

''Okay, okay sheesh'' he waved his hands defensively before he looked to Kirito ''And You?'' he asked.

''What do you mean?'' he asked with a rasied eyebrow.

''What do you do IRL whenever you're not player VR games?'' asked Rashid. Kirito looked around before smiled.

''I'm a rap singer'' he revealed. Buck and his crew gasped in surprise.

''A rapper?!'' asked Hirisho from his seat. Kirito nodded.

''English or Japanese rap?'' Buck asked.

''Both'' Kirito leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his back as the crew listened.

''Any gigs or tours yet?'' Rashid asked.

''No, not yet'' Kirito replied ''I've only started rapping a few months ago and I've only done three solo tracks so far, the rest are collabs with other rapper and singers'' he added.

''Anyone we might know?'' asked Jacob.

''I've done one with Gonishi and Big Shaq once, that was my first rap track in featured on, then I did one with Yuna last month and then one with Camilla Cabello day before yesterday for the 2027 summer hit'' Kirito explained his rapping career's status ''though I am planing on having my first live concert in Ginza next month'' he revealed making everyone murmur in excitement.

''Can we get tickets?'' asked Jencoshi in hopefulness.

''Sure, I'll sent you both a link'' Kirito winked before Buck smirked suddenly.

''Also Kirito, I hear you're really good with a sword in ALO. The champion in the tournament for two years running going for a third next year'' he started. Kirito nodded to confirm. ''Then how about we prove just how good you are with a little spar? Right here, right now, on the quarterdeck. One on one, first to land a hit wins'' he offered with an evil smirk. Kirito chuckled.

''Sorry, thanks but no thanks'' he said as he got up and begun to leave when Buck unsheathed his sword and pointed the tip to Kirito's back making everyone gasp. Kirito stopped in in tracks.

''That wasn't a choice!'' Buck shouted ''Now duel me! Or are you afraid I'll put a black spot on your record?'' he asked.

Both the gang and Buck's crew all oohed at his insult before Kirito slowly turned around and shot him a frown.

''Do you think this wise Buck?'' he asked ''Crossing blades with the hero of Aincrad? Fine. Meet me up on the quarterdeck if you want to be made a fool in-front of your own crew'' Kirito then walked up the stairs leaving Buck in awe at his comeback but shook it off as he begun walking up the stairs to join him.

Soon, the entire quarterdeck of _The Soaring Eagle_ was crowded by members of Buck's crew and Kirito's ALO gang as the awaited the duel to begin. Kirito was standing at the port side in the middle of the crowd that stood creating a circle for him and Buck to spar in. Buck emerged from the opposite side of the circle and walked towards him as he walked to met him in the middle of the circle as the crowd watched.

''I hear that you've rarely been beaten in ALO'' Buck smiled holding his cutlass's hilt in its scabbard ''I'll just assume you know how these things work?'' he added as he sent Kirito a duel request from his menu. Kirito looked at the request then back to Buck.

''You're gonna regret this...captain'' he said darkly before he pressed the accept button. Buck and Kirito both unsheathed thier swords in sequence when the timer started counting down from 10 and started at each-other for the signal.

''BEEP!''

As soon as the signal chimed. Buck dashed forward and slashed his cutlass towards Kirito who blocked his downward slash with his Saber. They then exchanged jabs and slashed with each other while blocking and parrying the others attacks. Kirito was doing exceedingly well as usual, much to Buck's surprise as he'd been playing for years while Kirito had only just started playing today. Kirito was forcing Buck back towards his side of the circle as he tried to block out id jabs and slash's. Buck pulled away to take a breather.

''You know what you're up against, I'll give you that'' Buck complemented Kirito's skill ''Good reaction time and footwork, but you haven't won yet'' he smiled as he perked himself up from another attempt.

''I wasn't even trying'' Kirito remarked as he blocked Bucks front jab before parrying it backwards.

The sounds of clanging swords filled the quarterdeck air as The _Soaring Eagle's_ captain and the champion of ALO continued to spar for the entertainment of both the crew and the gang of former ALO players A.K.A Kirito's friends and family. Kirito couldn't help but feel impressed by Buck's swordplay skills as Buck blocked another attack from his saber. It seemed like both player were equally skilled in the art of sword to sword combat. However, as They both brought their swords to a lock with Buck towering over Kirito slightly, he remembered a little tactic his grandpa taught him when he was a child when he was still into Kendo with Suguha.

Kirito smirked slightly and kicked Buck's left knee with his right foot causing him to stagger backward while clutching his knee.

''What in tarnation-?'' he exclaimed before Kirito seized the opportunity to use his saber to knock his cutlass out of his hand with a light tap of the lower blade. Buck was shocked as Kirito pointed the tip of his cutlass toward his chest.

''Tag'' he poked him lightly in the chest. The timer stopped at 3:25 minutes and notified the crowd that Kirito had won because he landed the first hit. The gang and the crew all ran to congratulate Kirito on his victory before he walked back to Buck and offered his hand to help him up. Buck smiled and accepted the hand, Kirito handed Buck's cutlass back to him, they both sheathed their swords respectfully.

''Neat trick'' Buck commented on his move. Kirito smiled ''SAO will do that to you'' Buck chuckled at his words.

''You know, you'd make a fine Captain one day'' he said making Kirito's eyes widen .

''Really? You think so?'' he asked as the crew and ALO player got back to work.

''I know so'' Buck answered as they duo walked back up to the helm ''Judging for your little show back at the Inn'' he smirked ''You've got spunk, kid''

Kirito blushed a little at the comment before Sinon yelled down from the crows nest.

''Ship ahoy!''

 **Well, I think the next chapter gonna feature a ship battle! See you next time for the following chapter. Stay tuned for more and keep following and post feedback if you wanna see more Fanfic's like this one in the future! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	6. The Headhunter vs The Soaring Eagle

**Ahoy there fans and followers! Here is the next chapter of my latest SAO fanfic. Enjoy!**

''Ship ahoy!'' Sinon called down from the crow's nest. Buck looked up to her.

''Where?!'' he called back up.

''West of port side!'' she replied. Buck then dashed over to the left side of the helm, got out a brass telescope from his inventory and looked out through them with Kirito standing by his side. From Buck's point of view, you could see a dark grey. medium sized, double gun decked ship in the distance. The ship had a skull and bones flag and a Indian chieftains figurehead.

''Pirates'' Buck muttered with disgust.

''What is it captain?'' asked Kirito as Rashid came up to his other side ''Is it _The Revenge_?''

''No'' Buck answered ''Something a little less dangerous'' he added as Rashid took out his own telescope to see the ship.

''It's _The Headhunter_ '' he revealed. Buck smirked a little.

''Wait, wasn't that the ship you guys were talking about back at Ashgarns in Port Royal?'' Kirito asked while Klein reached the top step to the helm from behind.

''Yeah, you said the Merc's have some beef with that particular ship'' he added his piece. Buck turned to face him and nodded.

''Yes that's the one. This is our chance to finally claim that bounty'' he answered before turning to Kirito ''Kirito, Sawyer said that you command you own guild in ALO right?'' he asked.

''Yes captain, that true. 'The Sleeping Knight's' is what we call ourselves'' Kirito replied. Buck smiled.

''Then I suppose you'll have no trouble piping up the crew this one time? You help us take down _The Headhunter,_ I'll give you and your crew half the bounty. Deal?'' he offered gesturing his hand to the helm. Kirito looked in the direction of his finger and smirked as he slowly walked up to the helm railing to overlook the quarterdeck. He breathed in.

''All hands, man the rigging's! Full bore and make ready the cannons on the port side!'' he ordered the crew.

''Yes sir!'' They all including his own group cheered as they all got ready for battle.

''Hard to port!'' Rashid ordered the wayfinder. He quickly steered the ship to the left so that it was now on _The Headhunters_ tail. However, _The Headhunter_ seemed to have noticed _The Soaring Eagles_ presence as Buck figured out when he saw all three of its black sails deploy, carrying the ship faster away from them.

''She know's we're here!'' Buck yelled ''We need more speed if we're gonna catch up with-'' he started before-

 **''Watch out!''** Yelled Kirito as he dived into him just as a speeding cannonball was about to hit him but instead hit the wayfinder, making him yell in pain an disappear in a puff of pixels. Buck and Kirito both got up slowly after the impact.

''Shit'' Buck muttered ''They must have stern cannons'' he added as he leaned over the rail ''Saywer, Take over the helm!'' he ordered.

''Yes sir!'' the man dashed up the stairs and took the wheel, making the ship move again.

''We need to lower their speed or we'll never catch them'' he said to Kirito ''Fergus, Lizbeth, Hirisho, Jencoshi! Man the bow cannons! Chain shot!'' Buck the ordered.

''Aye Captain!'' Fergus yelled as he run to the bow of the ship with Lizbeth and the male couple following behind him Kirito was confused.

''What are they?'' he asked.

''Cannon's mounted on the front of the ship'' Buck answered ''Chain shot is two cannonballs held together on a chain. Good for taking out sails to lower the enemy ship's speed'' he added while Fergus was showing Lizbeth how to load the chain shot's into one of the two bow cannons while Hirisho and Jencoshi proceeded loading their own as they already knew how to do it.

''Alright lass'' Fergus instructed while Lizbeth listened closely ''You put the shot into the tube like this. Now you throw the bag inside'' he showed her the process as he did it himself ''Now, you take the ramrod and push it down'' he handed the ramrod to her before she did as was told and pushed it down the tube six times ''Good! Now wait for Buck's command!''

Buck watched as the ship gained speed and slowly getting closer to _The Headhunter_ despite its stern cannons suppressing them.

''Hold! Hold!'' he yelled as he held his hand up ''Almost in range''

The crew was now on edge as the adrenaline pumped through their vain's while Kirito and the ALO crew were getting excited. This was going to be their very first ship battle!

''Fire Bow cannons!'' Buck yelled. No sooner then the order came through, the two guns fired aiming the _The Headhunter's_ masts. Fergus and Lizbeth's cannonball perfectly hit a middle mast while Hirisho and Jencoshi's only slightly dented the crow's nest, but the did manage to make their scout fall into the sea.

''Direct hit!'' Lizbeth fist pumped with a smile.

''Nice one Honey!'' Klein yelled in praise. Lizbeth blushed slightly at his complement.

They repeated the reloading process five times until the middle mast of _The Headhunter_ completely fell of with a clatter. Unfortunately a shot from its stern cannon hit Rashid in the leg, making him yelling in pain.

''Arrrgh!'' he screamed as he laid down holding his injured leg. Buck and Kirito both rushed to aid him.

''First mate, are you okay?'' asked Buck with worry. Rashid shook his head ''I think I'm fine captain. Just a flesh wound I think'' he assured him. Buck looked at his health bar telling him that his health was now in the yellow and was slowly depleting.

''He need's help!'' he said to Kirito. He nodded and lifted his head.

''Speigel!'' he called ''We've got a man injured at the helm!''

Kyouji quickly turned his head to look up at the helm and ran to them with his doctors bag with him.

''Out of my way!'' he said as he pushed both Kirito and Buck away so he could get a good look at Rashid's leg.

''You're going to be fine, Rashid!'' Kyouji assured him as he hastily searched his bag for anything to heal him. The soon pulled out a roll of bandages ''Hold still, this may sting a little'' he instructed as he started to patch the first mate's wound up.

''Ah!'' Rashid grunted as he felt the sting of the disinfectant in the bandage.

''Easy'' Kyouji calmed him ''The disinfectants trying to fight of any infections that may have gone inside. Now, try standing up'' he advised. Rashied slowly got back up on his feet, but on a limp. His health stopped depleting.

''He has a point you know'' Buck said to Kirito ''Infections are an actual thing in this game''

 _The Soaring Eagle_ was quickly gaining on T _he Headhunter_ as both ships ceased their cannon fire and _The Headhunter_ steered to the right slightly. Buck widened his eyes at this action from the enemy ship.

''It the wrong side'' he muttered before turning his attention to Kirito ''Their gonna try to broadside on our starboard!'' he yelled.

''You heard him men!'' Kirito yelled ''Man the starboard cannons!''

''What?!'' Yelled Gonishi ''But we've just loaded the port side guns!'' he added in annoyance.

''Do it now!'' Kirito snapped ''Or I'll load your nutsack into the cannon!'' he threatened. Gonishi looked scared at his threat.

''Nahya! Okay, Okay! We'll do it!'' he shouted in panic as he and the other members of the ALO gang rushed to the guns on both the quarterdeck and the lower gundecks with the other crew members on the starboard side to load them ready for battle.

''Sinon!'' Buck called up to the crow's nest. The sniper poked her head down '' Get back down here, I need you to man the swivel gun!'' he instructed.

''The what?!'' she shouted back.

''The swivel gun!'' Buck replied. Sinon was however, still confused. ''What's a swivel cannon?!'' she asked.

''The mini cannon at the side of the helm'' Rashid answered pointing to it. Sinon nodded in understanding before she hastily climbed down the rigging and ran past Kirito to reach the gun.

''Anaya! Take her place up on the crow's nest and take out any pirate stragglers!'' Kirito yelled.

'' _Da_ Kirito!'' she called back, climbing the rigging up to the crow's nest musket slung on her back.

The crew of _The Soaring Eagle_ shouted battle cries at the crew of the slightly smaller ship opposite them as they finished prepping the cannons. Both ships were now side by side on _The Soaring Eagles_ starboard side.

''Orders, sir?'' Rashid asked Buck, he smiled and turned to face his first mate and friend.

''Fire'' he said.

'' **Fire!''** Rashid yelled.

 **''Fire! Fire!''** Kirito repeated.

Cannon fire now replaced the sounds of seagulls and waves as both ships exchanged shots at each other. Most of he ALO gang found the experience rather exhilarating.

''Aw hell yeah! Whoo!'' Agil exclaimed as he lit the fuse on a cannon to fire from the first gundeck below.

''Gah!'' Silica screamed in panic as a cannonball penetrated through her side, sending shards of broken wood flying near her face. She knelt down and brought her hand over her ears and shut her eyes ''This is super scary! Why do most VR games have to be so violent!'' she finished as Pina nuzzled her cheek to comfort her.

''Quit being so wimpy, shrimp!'' Gonishi rolled his eyes and he loaded a cannon ball into the gun that he and another crew member were operating. Lizbeth put her arm around her shoulder for comfort.

''It's alright Silica!'' Lizbeth assured her ''We're all here for you if you need it''

''She's right!'' Eiji agreed ''We're all in this together!''

''As per usual'' Kouichirou nodded.

''Whoa!'' Sinon said as she turned the swivel gun around to fire at separate targets as the presented themselves ''This thing rotates?'' he thought while Anaya was busy in the crow nest above shooting at any pirate that showed it's head on the Quarterdeck of _The Headhunter_

 _The Headhunter_ proved to be a tough opponent but it become obvious that _The Soaring Eagle_ was gaining ground fast with it's larger size, more experienced crew members and slightly higher cannon numbers. Soon only a small number of Cannons remained on _The Headhunter._

''Kirito'' Buck said ''When we board the ship. I need you, Asuna, Klein and who's that guy who said he was a doctor IRL?'' he asked.

''Speigel'' Kirito answered.

''Yeah him. Anyway, I need you four to join our boarding party with me'' he instructed as they walked along the quarterdeck avoiding bullets from muskets and flintlocks as they went.

''I need you guys to hold them off while I find the captain and restraint him. Got that?'' he asked.

Kirito nodded ''Asuna, Klein, Speigel! Get up here!'' he called out. soon after, the three came up to join them in cover.

''What do you need?'' asked Asuna. Kirito explained the situation and told them what Buck instructed him to do.

''Alright!'' Klein exclaimed ''Time for some real action!''

Buck handed them each a rope and told them to stand at the edge of the ship, they slowly got into position and Buck eventually joined them with his other boarding members.

''Alright! When I say three, you jump!'' Buck said, they nodded in understanding. Buck held his free thumb up.

''Okay! One, two...three!'' he yelled as they all swung on their ropes to reach the _The Headhunters_ quarterdeck. The four ALO players let go of their ropes and unsheathed their weapons as their feet hit the wooden floor of _The Headhunters_ quarterdeck. Kirito almost immediately engaged two pirate swordsmen at the same time while Asuna parried another's attack before attacking him head on. Klein killed three pirates with his cutlass using his SAO samurai sword techniques. Kyouji hacked a pirates arm off before decapitating him with his broadsword and slashed a charging pirate in the chest as he was about to attack.

Meanwhile the other members of the ALO gang were back on the quarterdeck of _The Soaring Eagle,_ providing support with muskets, flintlocks and the swivel gun that Sinon was manning for the boarders while repelling any pirates that tried to board their ship. After Kyouji stabbed another pirate, he saw Asuna in trouble as another pirate with a small Axe was creeping up behind her while she was preoccupied with another pirate.

''Oh no you fucking don't wiseguy!'' he yelled as he brought out his blunderbuss and blew his head clean off while jumping a little at the recoil.

Asuna slashed her opponent in the stomach with her rapier before she turned to Kyouji.

''Thanks'' she smiled.

''Anytime vice commander'' Kyouji waved back before he found himself being charged at by another pirate.

Kirito was by himself and just stabbed a pirate in the back as Buck was sword fighting a masked Pirate in a captains hat.

''Kirito!'' he yelled ''I need you to cut of the flag on the main mast! Use the rigging's'' he added before he went back to fighting the captain.

Kirito nodded an dashed along the battle and dodging sword attacks from other pirates until he made his was to the rigging. He climbed up the roped ladder to the little wooden platform just above the crow's nest to were the pirate flag was.

''Don't'' warned a male voice as the click of a musket brought Kirito's attention. He slowly turned to face the scout in the crow's nest aiming his musket at him before a sharp crack rang out and the pirate fell over the nest an fell into the sea clutching his abdomen.

Kirito looked to Anaya who had her musket pointed at his direction, she waved merrily and he did the okay hand gesture back with his hand. He then took out his side knife and cut the bindings on the flag, it flew off the mast-post and everyone cheered except for the Pirate who dropped their weapons and knelt down with their hands behind their heads in surrender.

''We won!'' Silica cheered happily at their first victory.

''Yeah!" Klein high fived Eiji as he came on deck with the others to round up the pirates. Rashid and Buck walked up to them with Buck clapping his hands.

''Nicely fought Y'all!'' he praised their fighting skills ''You all did remarkably well under pressure and now we've taken one of the most wanted Pirate bring in the game!'' he added in amazement.

''Darn right'' Eiji said ''Nothing can shake 'The sleeping Knights' with Kirito by our side. Kirito shook his head modestly.

''It took all our efforts to win, not just me'' he said as Kyouji lightly jumped.

''Dam it feel's good to win!'' he exclaimed ''I'm getting good at this good guy thing''

''So what now?'' asked Sinon as she walked on board _The Headhunter._

''Well'' Buck looked around ''We could destroy this vessel and take a piece to show the Overlord or...'' he trailed off.

''Or what?'' asked Asuna.

''Or I could give you guys command of this ship to start you off, hand you guys a handful of my crew members and as promised, half the bounty reward'' he offered with his hand out to shake ''What to you say?'' he asked Kirito. The latter thought for a moment as he looked along the quarterdeck of the ship.

''Could use a little repairing and maybe a little remodeling but I kind of like this boat'' he thought as he smiled and rubbed his chin in thought.

''Deal, I say we take it'' Kirito said ''What say's you?'' he tuned to his gang.

''Aye!'' they yelled in agreement.

''Perfect, the ship is yours then! We'll just take the captain of this ship back to Blood Island to collect the bounty'' Buck said as Fergus brought the masked captain to them, bound by his wrist from behind with rope. Kirito walked to him with a frown.

''Lets find out what you look like eh?'' he asked before quickly ripping off his mask to reveal a mid-thirties looking man with a small Sienna goatee and a cactus-style hairdo with brown eyes. Kirito, asuna and Agil gasped at his face as they recognized him immediately. Kirito frowned and gritted his teeth.

''Kibaou'' he said darkly. Kibaou slowly lifted his head to meet his gaze ''Black swordsman?!'' he asked in surprise ''You survived?''

''Same cannot be said for the other beta testers thank's to you!'' Kirito spat before he punched him in the stomach really hard. Kibaou grunted and coughted at the impact.

''Kirito you know this guy?'' Buck asked.

''Oh I know him alright'' Kirito answered ''Me and him have some 'unpleasant' history back in SAO when he marked all of the beta testers for death'' he added. Agil grabbed Kibaou by the ear and dragged him to stand up while he whimpered in fear.

''This bastard's responsible for nearly a thousand people's lives in that game. all because of his own selfish desires!'' he yelled. Asuna looked at the cactus haired man and spat in his face.

''That was from Thinker'' she remarked.

The others who played SAO were shaking with fury and anger at what they heard about the man standing before them. Kyouji grabbed his broadswords hilt in a threatening matter.

''Just tell me to do it Kirito'' he said with a sinister frown ''I won't fucking hesitate'' he added as Kibaou shook in fear.

''Kirito, Please!'' he begged ''Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I, I'll give you the ship, anything you want! Just don't hurt me, please! I never mean't to kill them, I just wanted them to cooperate with all the weaker players!''

''By slaughtering them and stealing their items?'' Asuna asked darkly ''Extorting the citizen player on Floor 1 and conspiring to murder your own guild commander so you would take power?'' she added, Kibaou widened his eyes in horror ''No! Never! I didn't put Thinker down there, I swear!'' he lied.

''You see Kibaou'' Kirito smiled ''Yuiler told us that she saw you throw in down there and seal his gear so that he wouldn't stand a chance against the Fatal Scythe''

Kibaou frowned ''She lies! She put him down there and tried to blame me!'' he lied. Kirito rolled his eyes in boredom.

''Cut off his dick and feed it to the sharks'' he ordered Kyouji. Kyouji shrugged.

''Avatars don't have gential's captain!'' he reminded him.

''Then throw him in the brig'' Kirito ordered. Kyouji nodded and dragged Kibaou away from the ship as Buck's crew begun to leave.

''Our deal still stands Kirito'' Buck said ''Half the bounty for his capture''

''I know'' Kirito said ''We'll accompany you to Blood Island, then you can take Kibaou from us'' he added. Buck nodded.

''Fine then'' he said ''Enjoy your ship and also, you can rename a ship whatever you want to once you capture it'' he explained. Kirito hummed in thought.

''Okay, how about...'' he thought.

'' _The Dark Phoenix''_

The ALO gang all nodded in approval. Kirito then turned his head to them ''What are you all waiting for?'' he asked ''Man the rigging's! Silica, on the wheel! Sinon, up on the crow's nest! Get ready to make sail!'' he ordered as his crew that consisted of his friends and the extra crew members Buck lent them including Hirisho and Jencoshi( Wanted to spend more time with Silica).

Kirito opened his menu and used the options to change the ships name to _The Dark_ _Phoenix._ As soon as he rechristened the ship, a black captains hat and coat replaced his old uniform. He marveled at his new appearance before he walked up to join Asuna and Silica who was at the wheel as the followed _The Soaring Eagle_ along the sea to find Blood Island.

 **And Done! Phew! Sorry I took so long. The cat was being difficult. Anyway. See you all later for chapter 6. Cheerioxxxoo**


	7. The Ring of Hel

**Ahoy there maties! enjoy this chapter as there will be more to come! I'll try to upload weekly but no grantees due to my mounting responsibility's with both work and the cats well-being. Anyway, enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Skull and bones Online, 3rd of July, 2027**

 _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ sailed steadily along the black sea underneath the night sky as a man wearing a white shirt and navy blue trousers sat alone in a cell, looking out a small crack on the wall for any sign of Empire ships coming to rescue him.

''C'mon Jacob'' he muttered ''You, Sawyer and the others should have reached Port royal by now'' he added before he heard footstep's coming his way, he backed away from the wall and turned his head to see a woman in red pirate clothing approach his cell accompanied by a zombie crew member holding a brown coat, they stopped in front of his cell with smiles on their faces. The woman unlocked the door.

''What is this?'' The man asked. Looking at the coat ''What do you want?''

''You're in luck tonight Edwards'' Cutter said ''The captain requested that you dine with us tonight in his cabin'' she informed him while the zombie held out the coat for him.

Edwards frowned ''Tell him, I'm disinclined to acquiesce his request'' he said with his arms folded proudly.

The zombie looked confused a little.

''Mean's 'No'' Edwards simplified for him.

Cutter just smirked ''He figured you might say that'' she said ''He also said; if that were the case, you'd be dining with the crew...as the main course'' she threatened. The zombie licked his lips.

''Man-flesh would look good with apple in his mouth!'' he said, but to his disappointment, Edwards snatched the coat off of him and put it around himself. Cutter frowned.

''Very well, follow me'' she instructed him as Edwards walked out of the cell and along the wooden floors of the hull with the zombie following behind him. They walked up the stairs to the quarterdeck and reached the top step to the captains cabin entrance underneath the helm. Cutter knocked on the door decorated with skulls and other bones.

''Enter'' said the calm voice of Locke from the inside. Cutter twisted the skull shaped doorknob to open the door. Edwards looked around the cabins decor for a moment as he entered after Cutter while the zombie stood by the door. The interior looked more like a Voodoo witch's lair then a cabin. The walls and ceiling was covered in bones and skulls and pained blood red. The stained glass window at the opposite end depicted a naked woman burning alive. The double four poster bed in the corner was blood red and a wooden desk with maps and charts was right next to it.

''Thank you, you may leave us'' Cutter ordered the zombie, he nodded with a grunt and closed the door behind him without a word.

Cutter and Edwards looked along the long table with all sorts of exotic foods and candelabras littered over it.

''Ah, Edwards'' spoke the voice of Locke as he appeared before them in a black bedroom robe and flippers with no hat, letting his wavy black hair flow. Edward also noticed that he wasn't wearing his mask ''So kind of you to accept my offer'' Locke added with a clam demeanor before he sat down beside Cutter.

''Please, sit, relax'' Locke gestured for him to sit. Edwards slowly sat down on his chair and looked down at his plate.

''And eat, you must be starved'' Locke said gesturing to the food, Edwards hesitated before he realized that he truly was hungry and his health was depleting rapidly because of it. He gradually took a turkey leg and some pig meat before scoffing it down. Locke and Cutter looked to each other with wide grins as he ate. Cutter reached over to a bottle of wine and poured a glass as Edward snatched a bread roll from the table.

''Try the wine'' She held the glass to him ''It's Tortugan red'' she added before Edwards took the glass but before he drank he sniffed the liquid and frowned. He then looked to his captors and realized that they had not eaten anything, he then coughed out his food in panic.

''It's poisoned'' he said. Locke and Cutter chuckled simultaneously.

''Edwards, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it long ago'' Locke said as he stood up and walked behind his chair ''We all know to well that I'm not below killing my prisoners but I'm not wasteful. Beside's, you have information about the grand quest for the sword of Triton that I intent to find'' He finished as he put his hand's on the chair.

''So I ask again'' he said ''Where is _Isla De Sirena_?''

''I told you before, I really don't know where it is!'' Edwards shouted. Locke shook his head and sat down beside him with his hands together.

''You know Edwards'' he begun ''My father hated a lot of things, but what he hated most was dishonesty'' he smirked at the memories ''If either me or mother or anyone else told a lie, even a little one, he would flip. He'd rant, he'd rave, he'd nearly break something of value to the household, until one day, he decided to teach me the folly of dishonesty'' he paused as Cutter and Edwards listened.

''When I was ten, I lied about being sick to avoid a math test at school. I personally was shocked that he actually brought my lie, at least I thought he did!'' he started ''He said that I need to go to the doctors, so we went to the hospital and after some test's the doctor came back saying I had Ebola'' he revealed 'They were going to inject some kind of experimental drug in me to kill the supposed virus inside me even though my dad knew I had a fear of needles''

''Then what happened captain?'' asked Cutter. Locke looked to her ''I told him the truth, that I was faking the whole thing'' he said before turning back to Edwards ''And you know what? My dad staged the whole thing! I never had Ebola and needed an injection!'' he revealed ''The doctor turned out to be a co-worker of his at his job that he paid to act out the part! That needle was really full of water for god sake's! So he fooled me at my own game!''

''And your point is-?'' Asked Edwards.

''That I never lied to him or anyone else again!'' Locke yelled angrily while slamming his fist's on the table ''The morale of the goddamned story is to never fucking lie!'' he added before smiling sickly ''However, that's something your father never taught you and your little brother is it?'' he asked. Edwards's eyes widened.

''You know about my brother?'' he asked with worry. Locke smiled sickly ''You learn many interesting things when you have spies under your employ in all the home port's in all three factions'' he answered.

''What are you going to do to me if I don't tell you?'' asked Edwards.

''Oh, it's not what the captain will do to you Edwards'' Cutter replied with a dark smile ''It's the fate of what you're brother will suffer''

''Yes'' Locke nodded ''I wonder what would happen if he were to have an unfortunate 'accident' IRL'' he threatened. Edwards widened his eyes in shock.

''No'' he muttered ''You're bluffing!''

Locke smirked ''Try me'' he said ''Like I said, I've committed sin's beyond counting but lying is not one of them''

Edwards looked down at his plate for a moment before pushing it away ''It appears I'm not hungry after all'' he said before getting up to reach the door before-

''Ah, ah, ah'' Locke wagged his finger on his ringed hand ''When I snap my fingers'' he warned before snapping his fingers, making the ring glow red and a zombie cracked his knuckles in response as he entered the cabin ''My finger's snap you'' he added before shooing the zombie away. Edwards slowly sat back down.

''Pretty impressive, isn't it?'' Locke asked as he showed the ring to Edwards ''Know what it is?''

Edwards shook his head.

''The Ring of Hel'' Locke answered ''The Norse god of death'' he added before he explained the legend ''Given to her as a gift from her father Loki on her sixteenth nameday. Legend say's that whoever hold's this ring, controls death itself'' he said as he walked around the table.

''I was a younger man, only the first mate of this vessel when the old captain learned of this tale'' he continued ''the Ring of Hel, buried on an Island that can't be found except for those who knew death at first glance'' he paused ''Find it we did, I stole the ring from him and used it's power to raise my own army to mutiny against him'' he revealed ''With the power of this ring, those zombies are but my slaves, existing only to do my bidding. I gave them back their lives and they serve me in gratitude'' he finished.

''And what about her?'' asked Edwards pointing to Cutter ''She's not a zombie''

''True'' Locke smiled ''But every king needs a queen, am I right my dear?'' he asked his first mate while rubbing her shoulders. Cutter looked to him with lust.

''Yes captain'' she breathed. He cupped her hands and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Edwards started to chuckle slightly.

''You find this amusing?'' asked Locke slightly annoyed.

''No'' Edwards answered '''It's just that, I'm glad you spared my brother's life yesterday. Because once he reaches port royal, the entire Empire fleet will hunt you down and turn his ship into kindling!'' he yelled. Locke just slightly chuckled as Cutter smirked.

''I'm counting on that'' he said ''Did you think I let him go out of good will? No. I wouldn't risk letting a prisoner roam free after he served his purpose. The empire fleet will come and we'll be ready for them''' he revealed his plan ''once we wipe out the fleet, I'll remove a major part in the competition for the grand quest'' he added. Edwards frowned.

''You are no match for the _HMS Victory_ '' Edwards frowned ''I know there's only so many ship's _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ can take on in one day''

Locke shrugged a little ''Maybe'' he said ''But that's why I'm going for that ship first when it comes'' he added ''Now eat, you look rather pale'' he smiled, going back to his calm demeanor.

 **Meanwhile at another part of the sea**

 _The Soaring Eagle_ dragged _The Dark_ _Phoenix_ Along the sea as it's bow was tied by two large ropes on Buck's ship's stern. They did this so the ship couldn't flee until they reached Blood island to deliver Kibaou to the overlord in order to collect the bounty for his arrest. Kirito and his crew were in the ship's lower deck's, drinking and happily chatting about the battle that secured the ship.

''Alright!'' Kirito announced, the crew members shushed to hear him ''Now that we have our very own ship, we'll need to assign crew roles to our men and women'' he said.

''Asuna shall be my first mate'' he begun ''Silica will be our wayfinder. Lizbeth shall be our quartermaster (Weapons repairer and smith) Anaya shall be the cook, however Asuna can assist her from time to time. Speigel will be our doctor and brig warden. Sinon will be our scout up in the crow's nest and the rest of you can be gunners and extra hands for other ship chores. Got all that?'' he asked.

''Aye aye captain!'' they all saluted.

''Alright, return to your post's as soon as you've finished your rum'' Kirito ordered before he and Asuna left for the cabin were Kirito slumped down on his desk with Asuna sitting on it.

''Well well Kirito'' Asuna playfully grinned ''First day on the job and already the captain of your own ship''

''Yeah well, we have Buck to thank for that'' Kirito smiled as he leaned forward in his chair ''We should thank him properly when we reach Blood Island while we're repairing and upgrading the ship'' Kirito added ''I noticed that the middle mast needs replacing. We should also look at the magazine to see if we need a refill of gunpowder and shot, we should stock up on food and rum for the crew plus medical supplies for Speigel'' Kirito stated.

''Buck said they'd pay us half the bounty money for that asshat in the brig once he hands him over to the overlord'' Asuna reminded him ''We should stay with them until their side of the deal is done, and then we'll go our separate ways'' she added. Kirito nodded.

''Your intelligence match's your beauty well first mate'' Kirito smiled, Asuna giggled with a blush.

''And your flattery bring's out your handsomeness captain'' she whispered seductively before she leaned in with a kiss, they shared the moment before a knock on the door interrupted them.

''Come in'' Kirito groaned in annoyance. Eiji slowly entered and stood at attention.

''Captain'' he greeted.

''What is it Nautilus?'' asked Asuna. Eiji put his hand behind his back in respect ''A thousand pardon's for intruding vice command-First mate'' he corrected himself before continuing ''But the prisoner want's to speak directly with the captain'' he replied ''Something about wanting to make a deal''

Kirito rolled his eyes in annoyance ''Introduce him to Speigel'' he ordered coldly ''He'll make much better company then me''

''The doctors already down there captain'' Eiji informed them ''Kibaou said that he'd make it worth you're while'' he added.

Kirito rubbed his chin in thought. If Kibaou want's to make some kind of deal with Kirito and resisted Kyouji's interrogation techniques for this long, then it must be something of importance of of his interest.

''Tell Speigel I'll be down there in a minute' he instructed Eiji who bowed in response and walked out of the room. Kirito turned to Asuna ''You log out and check on Yui, make sure no Hitmen snuck in and are trying to kidnap her or kill us'' he told her firmly. Ever since Kirito executed Sugou months ago, 'The White King' has been frequently sending Hitmen after him and his wife to kill or capture them. However, the 'Civic independent agency' duo managed to outsmart and turn the tables of every one of them so far.

''Okay, good point'' Asuna nodded before she opened her menu to log out, her avatar moved over to the bed and she selpt to show that she logged off. Kirito then exited the cabin and walked along the ship to the lower deck's to the brig holding cell where Kibaou sat with his head hung low on the small bed and Speigel standing outside his cell with a puzzled expression.

''I just don't understand it!" he exclaimed ''How can he withstand my methods? I've literally tried everything but he still won't talk to anyone other then you!'' he finished.

''Best not keep him unsatisfied then'' Kirito frowned before Speigel banged on the cell bars to gain Kibaou's attention.

''Hey asshole!'' Kyouji shouted to wake him ''You have a visitor'' Kibaou slowly rose up to look at Kirito. He smiled.

''Black swordsman'' he bowed in respect ''Nice of you to drop in''

''You wanted me. Here I am'' Kirito frowned.

''You know, I never expected you of all people to clear SAO. But, I guess life is full of unexpected things sometimes'' Kibaou smiled.

''What are you doing?'' asked Kyouji. Kibaou looked to him ''Praising the hero of Aincrad of course'' he answered ''You saved over half of the people trapped inside that hellhole! Perhaps I misjudged all those Beta testers. Maybe they were the answer to our survival'' he added ''To bad most of them died''

''And made sure they died in the first place?!'' Kirito asked angrily ''Who blamed them for the death's of the weaker players when all they wanted to do was help?''

''My bad'' Kibaou shrugged. Kirito was furious that he talked about his victims so casually while Kyouji was gritting his teeth.

''Did you ever think about the consequences before you slaughtered them Dickweed!'' Kyouji yelled, surprising Kibaou a little by his choice of words.

''You kiss your mother with that mouth boy?'' he asked. Kyouji grabbed his shirt and yanked him over to the bars.

''I would rather lick a dead skunk's asshole then put my lips near that whore's cheeks'' he said darkly, shocking Kibaou a bit, he never heard anyone talk with such a low opinion of their mother's like that.

''Right'' he said ''But at any rate, I only killed them because they forced me too and didn't cooperate with the weaker players and hoarded all the best weapons and equipment for themselves'' he explained him motives.

''What about Thinker?'' Kirito asked ''You tried to kill him and take over his guild''

Kibaou frowned a little before he shrugged ''Okay, you have me there'' he admitted ''Me and him may have had a 'spiritual' dispute over his leadership morales. But I only threw him down that dungeon because he didn't give me the credit I deserved. I practically ran the town of beginnings for him while he was too busy sleeping with his vice commander!'' he joked. Kirito walked to him really close that he face was mere inch's away from his.

''Give me one good reason why I shouldn't strap a cannonball to your ankle and throw you overboard to drown right now!'' Kirito yelled. Kibaou smiled.

''Because I may know how you can find _Isla Da Sirena'_ ' he smirked his his arms crossed. Kirito looked confused, Kyouji mimicked his look.

''The what?'' he asked.

'' _Isla Da Sirena''_ Kibaou repeated ''Tell your crew to met me in your cabin and I'll tell you more about it'' he offered. Kirito thought for a moment.

''Alright, unlock him and escort him to my cabin'' he ordered Kyouji. He nodded and dragged Kibaou out of his cell and tied his wrist behind his back.

''But if tries to run, break every bone in his virtual body'' Kirito warned as Kyouji dragged the prisoner away.

 **A few moments later**

Everyone in the ALO gang was now gathered around a large table with Kibaou sitting with them. Asuna came back after she checked on Yui ''She's fine, no problems'' she answered Kirito when he asked her if their daughter was alright to his relief.

''Now'' Kirito said ''Tell us more about the _Isla Da Sirena''_ he ordered Kibaou.

''That's Spanish for 'the Island of Sirens''' Kyouji informed them before Kibaou spoke.

'' _Isla Da Sirena_ is where the grand quest is located for a treasure of extraordinary value'' he said.

''What treasure?'' asked Klien with interest.

''Gold?'' asked Lizbeth ''Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?''

''Nothing horrible I hope'' Silica meekly said. Kibaou smirked ''No, none of those things, the treasure of which that island houses is the ancient, mystical 'Sword of Triton!''' he announced ''The most powerful weapon in the game. Who ever possess's this weapon, has the power to control the wind and tide. To create storms to powerful that they can turn entire fleets of ships to scrap or create tempest's so wild that can wipe out ports or conjure tsunamis big enough to consume entire islands!'' he informed them. They all oohed and ahhed at the description ''Locke is after this weapon, once he has it, he'll use it to wipe out every fleet of the Three factions, including the pirate's''

''How do you know of all this?'' asked Asuna with interest. Kibaou sighed before replying.

''Because I was one of the old crew members of _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ before he took over'' he revealed making them gasp ''After he and his undead crew killed the old captain and took the ship, they marooned me on a god forsaken spit of land to die but I decided to live and escape to spite him'' he added.

''And you know how to get to _Isla Da Sirena_?'' asked Gonishi.

''Well'' Kibaou frowned ''I don't know how to find it exactly. But I may know were to start looking'' he added ''So, here's my deal; I help you find the Sword of Triton and defeat Locke then you guys can take over _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ '' he offered.

''And I suppose you'll want something in returned for your help'' Leafa rolled her eyes. Kibaou nodded ''I want this ship back in my command afterwards, I'll allow Kirito to captain until Locke is defeated. Deal?'' he asked Kirito with his hand out to shake. Kirito thought for a moment before he accepted the gesture ''Alright Kibaou, you've brought yourself some time...For now'' he warned.

''So, how do we find this _Isla Da Sirena?''_ asked Anaya. Kibaou smiled.

''First off, who among you like's riddles?'' he asked. The crowd looked around at each other for a moment until recon slowly held his hand up.

''Good, now listen closely'' Kibaou said as recon sat up at attention before Kibaou spoke:

 _''When the lonely fisherman folds_

 _A relic that he always holds_

 _When all his gold is lost to luck_

 _A spinning arrow covered in muck_

 _That point's four ways in one's hand_

 _Shall go to the one who holds the higher hand_

 _What is he playing and what is his relic?''_

Recon thought for a moment as he processed the riddle. The crowd waited for what seemed like an hour before Recon smiled.

''His relic is a compass and he's playing poker'' he said. Kibaou slowly smirked ''Clever'' he muttered.

''So one of us has to win a game of cards against a fisherman in order to get his compass?'' asked Kirito. Kibaou shook his head.

''Not just any compass'' he corrected ''The Compass of _The Seahorse._ The wreak of a ship that fell to a storm years ago. The quest giver said that a fisherman found the vessel's captain's prized compass while on a trip'' he informed them.

''Wait'' said Kouichirou ''Where does he live?'' he asked.

''Tortuga'' replied Kibaou ''The home-port of the pirate faction. As a pirate I should be able to repair this ship at the harbormasters and with the right upgrades, _The Dark Phoenix_ will be the fastest and most intimidating bring in the Spanish mane'' he offered.

''But _The Soaring Eagle's_ still attached to our bow'' Sinon informed them ''And with one of our mast's missing, they'll catch us if we try to escape'' she warned. Kibaou shook his head.

''Oh, that?'' he asked pointing to were the middle mast was ''That was just for show, this bring is still the fastest brig in the game once we repair the damage to the hull and replace the destroyed cannons and there's ample room to add more cannons when we arrive at Tortuga'' he said. Kirito thought of a plan to evade Buck's ship without being followed by them.

''Alright, Kouichirou, Agil, you cut the ropes holding us together with that ship'' he ordered them. They nodded and exited the cabin ''Silica, you get ready to turn the ship around when I give the signal'' he added before she nodded and left.

''What about when they try to follow us?'' asked Asuna as they left the cabin and walked along the quarterdeck.

''I have an Idea'' Kirito muttered as he looked at the mast's of _The Soaring Eagle._

''Klein!'' he yelled. Recon ran up to him ''Yes captain?'' he asked.

''You see those mast's?'' he asked while pointing to them ''Yeah'' he answered.

''I need you and Recon to use those ropes to sneak on board and plant these bombs on them to make sure they can't follow us'' Kirito instructed as he handed him and Recon the little balls with wick's on them ''Now go!'' he ordered as he kicked Klein away form him in the behind for him to land with his head in a bucket of water.

''Help!'' he said as he walked blindly around ''I can't see anything! It's dark in here! Lizbeth, help me! I've gone blind!'' he yelled in a panic as Lizbeth run to help him.

'''Here, I'll get it off'' she assured him as she pulled at bucket off his head.

''I can't see! I can't see!'' he yelled with his eyes shut.

''Whats the matter?!'' yelled Kirito, Asuna and Lizbeth.

''I had my eyes closed!'' Klein joked before Kirito poked him in the eyes, sending him back.

''Go on! Plant those bombs!'' he ordered annoyed.

 **Later**

Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Kyouji, and Kibaou were waiting for Klein and Recon to come back from _The Soaring Eagle_ at the helm with Kouichirou and Agil at the bow, waiting for them to cross before cutting the ropes binding their ships together while Silica was holding the ships wheel ready to turn the ship on Kirito's command.

''Where are they?'' Kirito asked impatiently ''They should have been back by now''

He then turned to Kibaou ''Are you sure the fisherman is in Tortuga?'' he asked. Kiboua just looked out over the rail in thought.

''First mate, tell the prisoner that the captain has asked him a question'' Kirito ordered Asuna.

''The captain would like me to tell you that he's asked you-'' Asuna started but Kiboua interrupted.

''Wayfinder, tell the first mate to tell the captain that the 'prisoner' is extremely preoccupied'' he asked Silica.

''The prisoner would like me to tell you to tell the captain that-'' Silica said to Asuna before Kirito interrupted.

''My patience with you is shorter the grass Kibaou!'' snapped Kirito ''If I tell Speigel to cut off your head he'll do without a second thought!''

''Think about your actions captain'' Kibaou warned him calmly ''Don't forget, you need me to help you find the sword of Triton''

Just as Kirito as about to say something, he spotted the figures of Klein and Recon climbing the ropes back too there ship. Klien and recon jogged back up to the helm to meet him momentarily.

''Are they planted?'' he asked them, they both nodded with grins.

''Alright'' Kirito said as he leaned over the helm rail ''All hands make ready to sail! Cut the ropes!'' He ordered the two Axe-wielders on the bow. They both cut a rope each in response, letting them fall into the water below, freeing thier ship.

''Bring her about! Hard to starboard! Full sail!'' Kirito ordered Silica, she nodded and steered the wheel quickly to the right so that _The Dark Phoenix_ was turned away from _The Soaring Eagle._

 **Meanwhile on _The Soaring Eagle_**

Buck and Rashid were in deep conversation at the helm when they heard Kirito's yells. They rushed over to the helm and leaned over the rail to see _The Dark Phoenix_ turning away.

''They're stealing our bounty!' Rashid exclaimed as Buck growled in frustration.

''Fucking Pirates!'' he yelled as he walked to the helm ''Hard to starboard and after that ship!'' he ordered.

''But with the wind in their favor we'll never catch them captain!'' Rashid informed him.

''We don't need to catch them, just get them in range of 'The wing-clippers''' he ordered referring to the bow cannons.

''Yes sir'' Rashid said ''Man the bow guns men, make ready to fire on command!'' he ordered the crew as the worked. Fergus climbed up the stairs to the helm.

''We're to sink that vessel cap'n?'' he asked ''But Kibaou's still on board sir''

''I'd rather see his corpse floating in the sea rather then see him roam free'' Buck answered coldly as Sawyer tried to steer the ship but for some reason, couldn't get the wheel to move.

''I said hard to starboard!'' Buck repeated.

''I'm trying sir but the wheel won't move!'' Sawyer replied as he tried it again. He then looked under the wheel to check the rudder chain.

''Is the rudder chain stuck lad?'' asked Fergus. Sawyer shook his head ''No, It's gone completely!''

''KIRITO!'' Buck yelled in anger.

 **Back on _The Dark Phoenix_**

The ship was now sailing far away from _The Soaring Eagle._ But Kirito was confused as to why the bombs didn't go off.

''You two did plant the bombs, didn't you?'' he asked them. They grinned.

''No sir'' Klien said.

''We decided to use a non-lethal was to disable their ship'' Recon explained. Kirito was shocked.

''You disobeyed me?!'' he yelled. They shook their heads.

''No sir, we took this instead'' Recon showed him a chain that he hid in his pocket ''This is that ship's rudder chain. Without this, they can't steer their ship, so they can't follow them'' he added. Asuna was happy to hear that.

''Nice work boys'' she complemented their work.

''Yes'' Kirito smiled softly ''A clever tactic. Though, you should have informed me before you did that'' he scolded them.

''Sorry captain'' they both bowed their heads ''We just wanted to be discreet and take fewer lives'' Klein said.

''I understand'' Kirito said before turning to Kibaou ''Now, where is Tortuga?'' he asked. Kibaou pulled out his compass and looked at it.

''Take us northeast from here'' he pointed in that direction.

''Silica, make sail for Tortuga!'' Kirito ordered her, he grabbed Kibaou by the arm before he left with the others.

''I wouldn't get too comfortable with my company Kibaou'' he warned calmly ''Because if you so much as think about trying to cross me or Asuna or if I find out your lying to us, I'll lock you in a room with Speigel and between me and you, he loves it when I give him new toys to play with'' he added ''This is your only warning. Understand?'' he asked. Kibaou widened his eyes.

''You have my word. Captain'' he nodded as Kirito let go of him.

''Good'' Kirito smiled ''Now, you need a job on this ship while on this adventure. First mate!'' he called Asuna over, she appeared behind Kibaou.

''Yes dear?'' she asked.

''Make sure he's kept busy'' Kirito said.

''Sure'' Asuna smirked as she looked to Kibaou ''I've got two new friends I'd love you to meet'' She said to Kibaou as she walked him along the quarterdeck with her hand's behind her back.

''Say hello to Mr mop and Mrs bucket!'' She chuckled as she threw him said mop and bucket before she walked away, leaving him to start his chore of swabbing the deck with him gambling in misery.

 **End of the chapter Everyone. Hope yo** **u enjoyed it. Be sure to follow and favorite and I'll see you later! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	8. The Stowaway

**Ahoy there landlubbers! Welcome back to another chapter of Sword Art Online Skull and bones online! Enjoy and review if you wishxxxooo**

 **Skull and Bones Online, 5th of July ,2027**

Kirito and his friend thoroughly enjoyed their fist taste of the piracy game and all agreed to meet up again on _The Dark Phoenix_ once more when they all had time to spare. And so, they respawned on deck simultaneously to find the world in the evening hours with the moon shining down on them.

Gonishi was steering the ship as Silica was yet to log in. Any thoughts he had at that moment were interrupted when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs on his left. He turned his head to find Kyouji walking up to him.

''Hello'' Gonishi smiled softly.

''Hello'' Kyouji replied with an equally friendly expression.

When he and Sinon started their relationship just over a year ago, She told Gonishi about Kyouji and what he tried to do to her before Kirito barged in and saved her. He was mortified by her description of those events and mentally vowed to tear Kyouji in half if he ever got out of prison. However, since he watched his trail a couple months ago and learned about what Kyouji did for Kirito and the world, his opinion about him sort of changed as did Sinon's. It was awkward for all three of them at first since he was reintroduced to the group that night but overtime, Gonishi really got to know Kyouji as well as vice versa and Kyouji has grown to accept that Sinon has moved on and found someone who can truly make her happy. Of course, that didn't stop him from having his moments of banter with the DJ.

''So, what are you doing up here?'' Kyouji asked ''I thought Silica was supposed to be wayfinder''

''She's not logged in yet'' Gonishi said ''She texted saying that she had to take her cat IRL to the vet's for a check up. She'll be with us soon though'' he added. Kyouji smiled as he remembered how her found out she had a pet IRL.

He was on a lunch break from the Hospital in the park. He was eating his chicken cesar salad when he heard a meow and found the black and white cat up in a tree, he climbed up and got her down when Silica came out of nowhere and happily took the cat of him while telling her how worried she was about her before thanking him and said that she owed him one.

''How's your little brother?'' Kyouji asked.

''Oh, he's fine'' Gonishi replied ''He and Yui are on a playdate at Kirito and Asuna's right now'' he added. Kyouji smiled.

''They sure are inseparable, aren't they?'' he asked with a content sigh. Gonishi nodded.

''You know'' Kyouji started ''Sora's a good kid. Not like I was or at least I didn't think I wasn't a good kid'' he said as he looked out over the helm to the sea with Gonishi joining his side.

''I can imagine'' he said with a grin. Kyouji huffed ''Do you know how your parents met?'' he asked.

''Sure'' Gonishi nodded ''Dad was a firefighter see? And my mom was an accountant. One day, there was a fire at her office building and his unit was called to handle the situation. She was trapped in the bathroom after the lock malfunctioned and he broke open the door with a goddamn fireaxe to save her, then he carried her out of the building, he took off his mask and then they fell in love and the rest is history'' Gonishi smiled.

''Is that why you wear a gas mask when you go on stage as a DJ?'' he asked. Gonishi nodded.

''It was my dads old one, he doesn't need it now since he quit a year after he and mom got married. Now he's a traffic warden''

''he let you borrow his own personal things?'' Kyouji asked.

''Yeah'' Gonishi said. Kyouji frowned ''I wish my dad let me borrow anything of his without berating me about it'' he said.

''Why didn't he?'' Gonishi asked.

''Since that day I almost died'' Kyouji revealed making Gonishi gasp ''You almost died?!'' Kyouji nodded ''Did I ever tell you and Asada that story?'' he asked. Gonishi shook his head before Kyouji started the tale.

''It was 2013 or as I personally call it 'The worst year of my life'' He said ''I was 7. And one night at around midnight, I decided to break into my mom and dad's private liquor cabinet and I drank a whole bottle of this really spicy, sweet liquor...What was it's name?'' he asked himself as he pondered ''It was something stupid...'Earthquake' I think''

''Sound's like you were quite the rebel back then'' Gonishi smirked ''I never would have thought of that''

''Hah! You don't even know the half of it'' Kyouji laughed ''Anyway. At the very bottom of the bottle, there were these sugar crystal things, and in my drunken state of mind I decided that I really wanted to eat some of them'' He remembered ''So, I got the 'bright idea' to smash the whole thing on the dining room table to get at 'em. And it shattered into a thousand pieces'' he paused.

''Did that wake them up?'' Gonishi asked.

''Surprisingly not immediately'' Kyouji answered ''Afterwards, I proceeded to eat what I thought was sugar candy off of the floor...It definitely wasn't sugar candy'' he revealed. Gonishi widened his eyes at the implications of what he was talking about.

''You fucking ate glass!'' he asked in shock. Kyouji nodded shamefully.

''The problem with broken glass is that it look's at lot like sugar crystals''

''That's really never been an issue with me'' Gonishi said.

''Good, keep it that way'' Kyouji advised him before he continued ''So, anyway. The sound of me breaking the bottle apparently woke my big brother up and he dashed down the stairs from his room to the dining room. At first, he thought a burglar had smashed a window trying to break in until he found me on the floor...Drunk...with blood pouring out my mouth. I remember his face, like he'd seen a ghost. At first I thought he was going to snitch on me to mom and dad...But then he reached for the phone and dialed for an ambulance...They pumped my stomach'' he revealed.

''Ho,ly shit'' Gonishi breathed.

''If that wasn't bad enough, that little episode earned me my biggest punishment'' Kyouji said ''I got locked in the basement for 6 whole months. Missed my eighth birthday, would have starved to death if Shouichi hadn't secretly put a cat-flap in the door to slip in a can of beans and a roll of bread once or twice a week''

''That seemed, pretty nice of him'' Gonishi said awkwardly. Kyouji smiled a little ''One of his 'random act's of kindness'...but sometimes...I wondered'' he paused with tears in his eyes ''If they wanted to kill me all my life, why did they make sure I survived that night? Why didn't they just leave me there to die?'' he asked himself as Gonishi just looked at him with sympathy. He put an arm around his shoulders.

''Hey, I'm sure they had their own reasons for keeping you around-''

''Why?! Because they would've had to cook and clean for themselves if I had died?!'' Kyouji yelled ''That's all I was to them. A slave. Nothing more'' he added.

''That in the past now Kyouji'' Gonishi smiled ''Now, you have a parent that not only cares about you, but treat's you like a human being'' Kyouji sniffed and smiled softly.

''Yeah, I guess your right'' he said as they man-hugged ''Shigemura's a billion times the father Iwoa ever was and personally, I prefer the last name Shigemura better then Shinkawa'' he said ''The entire family tree is dead. The name 'Shinkawa' died with my brother...and good fucking riddance to them all'' he finished coldly.

''Amen to that'' Gonishi agreed.

''Nice to see you boy's getting along'' spoke the voice of Sinon as she approached them with Kirito and Silica behind her.

''Oh, hi Sinon'' both boy's greeted her.

''Boys'' Kirito greeted them.

''Captain'' they saluted him.

''Silica'll take over for now Gonishi'' Kirito ordered as she took the wheel ''Go and take a stock check in the cargo hold'' Gonishi nodded before running along to the cargo hold.

Asuna and Kibaou appeared at the helm with the captain and the wayfinder soon after.

''Shall we have a shanty sir?'' asked one of the crew members. Kirito looked confused ''Shanty?'' he asked

''A sailors song to inspire the crew'' Jencoshi explained.

''I've got one!'' Hirisho exclaimed before he cleared his throat to sing while Jencoshi whistled a tune as the cleaned the cannons:

 _Hirisho: The worst old ship that ever did sail_  
 _Sailed out of Harwich on a windy day_

 _Crew: And we're waiting for the day_  
 _Waiting for the day_  
 _Waiting for the day_  
 _That we get our pay_

The crew sung as the carried out their daily chores.

 _Jencoshi:_ _She was built in Roman time_  
 _Held together with bits of twine_

 _Crew: And we're waiting for the day_  
 _Waiting for the day_  
 _Waiting for the day_  
 _That we get our pay_

 _Hirisho: Nothing in the galley—nothing in the hold_  
 _But the skipper's turned in with a bag of gold_

 _Crew: And we're waiting for the day_  
 _Waiting for the day_  
 _Waiting for the day_  
 _That we get our pay_

 _Jencoshi:Off Orford Ness she sprang a leak_  
 _Hear her poor old timbers creak_

 _Crew: And we're waiting for the day_  
 _Waiting for the day_  
 _Waiting for the day_  
 _That we get our pay_

 _Hirisho:We pumped our way round scalby Ness_  
 _When the wind backed round to the west-nor'-west_

 _Crew: And we're waiting for the day_  
 _Waiting for the day_  
 _Waiting for the day_  
 _That we get our pay_

 _Both:Into the Humber and up the town_  
 _Pump you blighters—pump or drown_

 _Crew: And we're waiting for the day_  
 _Waiting for the day_  
 _Waiting for the day_  
 _That we get our pay_

 _Crew: And we're waiting for the day_  
 _Waiting for the day_  
 _Waiting for the day_  
 _That we get our pay!_

The crew all cheered at the end of their merry sea song. Kirito smiled as they enjoyed themselves

''So, what does Tortuga look like?'' Asuna asked Kibaou.

''A large town run full of inns and brothels. A paradise for every thief and cutthroat in the whole entire game both human and monster'' Kibaou answered ''It's a very dangerous place for outsiders. Tortuga is deep in the very heart of Pirate territory and the home of the Pirate King himself. so keep your eyes and ears as they tend to take them first if you can't pay them the 'Passing fee''' he warned. Silica gulped nervously and Pina rested on her shoulders.

''We'll cross that bridge when we get to it Kibaou'' Kirito informed him.

''Beside's if they wanna fight me'' Speigel said as he reached for his sword ''It'll be their last one''

''Rarck! Hello!'' she squawked.

''Is that all she say's?'' asked Silica with a frown.

''Oh, you have a parrot'' Kibaou pointed out with interest. Silica nodded ''Yeah, a parrot's vocabulary is very limited to start with but over time with their masters bonding, they develop much more complex words and can even form short sentences from time to time'' he explained.

''You know this because?'' Asuna asked.

''I had a parrot once that could sing 'A pirates life'...In Spanish'' Kibaou recalled.

''What did you call him?'' Asuna asked.

''Edwardo'' Kibaou replied awkwardly ''Anyway, Parrots can do other things too like retrieve things from distant ships without detection or scout for cleverly hidden treasure once you level them up enough that is''

''I'll have to look into that'' Silica smiled gratefully at the information he'd just given her ''Thank's Kibaou''

''Don't mention it'' Kibaou waved away modestly. Kirito frowned then turned to Silica ''Don't try to be soft of him Silica'' he warned ''This cactus brain'll stab you in the back the moment he makes you believe you're his friend''

''Why?'' asked Kibaou ''You've got a problem with guys with cactus hair?'' he asked.

''No, I have a problem with murderers!'' Kirito snapped.

''Captain'' Asuna said smoothly while rubbing her husbands shoulders ''Clam down, he can do nothing to us'' she said. Kirito sighed and breathed as he calmed down.

''Alright, are we heading the right way Kibaou?'' he asked. Kibaou checked his compass.

''Yeah, not much further now'' he spoke.

''Okay!'' he called to his crew ''Half mast. We'll approach the port slowly so's not to draw too much attention to ourselves''

''Hey Captain!'' said Jencoshi ''When are we gonna eat?''

''Yeah I'm starved!'' nodded Hirisho in agreement.

''Me too'' shouted a random crew member from the ship. Soon everyone was protesting about mealtimes.

''People! Settle down!'' Kirito yelled to calm them down, they complied ''Anaya is in the galley right now preparing the meal but we do not know when-'' he started to say but the ringing of a bell drew everyone's attention.

''Come get it!'' shouted Anaya from the galley.

Almost immediately, everyone rushed down the deck's to the galley to get their fill. Anaya stood by a steaming stewing pot, ladling out the stew into the bowls as the crew members moved in line one by one to get served their meal. Afterwards, they all sat down to eat and drink.

''Here you go Captain'' she said as she handed Kirito his bowl of stew.

As they ate, the crew from _The Soaring Eagle_ were amazed at Anaya's cooking skills, which were godlike compared to what Morte used to cook for them in the past.

''Wow!'' exclaimed Hirisho ''This stew's so tasty!'' he added as he took another spoonful.

''Umm! Delicious!'' Jencoshi agreed ''So much better then Morte's cooking!''

The other crew members all muttered in agreement.

''Anythings better then Morte's cooking!'' joked Klein, they all laughed before they heard Gonishi's voice coming from the lower decks.

''You sneaky son of a bitch!'' they heard him yell. Kirito and his group got up and ran to the source of the disturbance.

''Mr Gonishi, what is it?'' asked Asuna as he was holding an unknown figure in a headlock and dragging him to Kirito.

''I found this cocksucker hiding in the cargo hold'' he said before he threw the figure on to the floor.

''A stowaway?'' asked a random crew member from behind as Kirito looked down at the figure. He removed the bag that Gonishi used to cover his face to reveal-

''Jacob?!'' asked Lizbeth in shock. Jacob staggered back on his feet ''What are you doing here?'' Kirito asked.

''I knew you and the others were going to screw Buck over, so I snuck on board and hid myself in the cargo hold before you escaped'' Jacob explained.

''Why?'' asked Asuna.

''Because I heard you two talking about the sword of Triton and your plot to use it to defeat Locke and take _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ and I want in on it. Beside's, I need someone to help me rescue my brother'' Jacob looked to Kirito and Kibaou. They looked to each other and then at Jacob.

''Hang him'' Kibaou said casually.

''What?!'' Kirito yelled furiously.

''He know's too much'' Kibaou said ''He could very well be a spy for Locke sent to gather information''

''No! I'm not a spy!'' Jacob protested ''Locke's holding my brother captive on his ship, I'm just trying to find and get him back to Port Royal''

''Really?'' asked Kibaou with a smirk ''Is that a story you tell so everyone'll take pity on you and let you lead them into a death trap?'' he added coldly.

''He's telling the truth'' Kirito said ''He came to Port Royal yesterday saying that their ship was attacked the day before and took their captain, his brother Edwards prisoner' he explained to his crew. they all murmured in surprise to each other. Kibaou shook his head.

''He's lying!'' he yelled before he grabbed Jacob by the hand and dragged him over to a table and placed his hand on a table ''You all know what happen's to stowaways!'' he said ''they get punished'' he answered. The crew cheered him on before he grabbed Jacobs hand and started to twist his wrist, Jacob squealed in pain as he hand begun to crack before-

 **''BANG!''**

The crew and Kibaou all stopped in silence and turned around to see Kirito with his two flintlocks in each hand aimed upwards with smoke pouring out of the barrel of the gun in his left hand while his group all aimed their flintlocks at them. Kirito blew on the barrels tip to stop the flow.

''I'm the captain of this ship and this crew! No one, Ever punish's anyone until I say they get punished!'' he shouted darkly as he aimed his second flintlock at Kibaou's head.

''If there's one thing I will not stand for on my ship, It's disrespect! If any of you disrespect's me again, I'll have you all flogged within an inch of your worthless lives!'' he warned ''This is your only warning. Understood?'' he asked. they all nodded shamefully ''Say that you understand!'' he yelled.

''We understand captain!'' they replied in unison.

''Good'' Kirito lowered his guns and holstered them as did the others ''Everyone back to your post's immediately'' he ordered. Asuna and Speigel helped Jacob leave with everyone else.

''Not you'' Kirito said to Kibaou.

Kibaou slowly turned back to Kirito and walked to him.

''Come closer'' Kirito smiled. Kibaou hesitated before complying. Now he was within Kirito's reach.

''Apparently, you didn't listen to a word I said yesterday about keeping you in line'' Kirito said. Kibaou lowered his head in shame ''Sorry Captain'' he muttered. Kirito shook his head.

''No. Sorry's not gonna cut it this time pal'' he said before slamming Kibaou into a wall by his hand and held him in a tight grip ''Have you ever seen what happens to a ripe orange when you throw it at a wall really hard?'' he asked as he tightened his grip, making Kibaou gag slightly ''You are rash, quick to anger and greedy. Just consider the fact that Buck was the only one out of all of us committed to getting to to Blood Island alive. Because if you do something so ill-mannered on my ship again, the next bullet I fire will be for you'' he warned ''No warning, no question, only a bullet'' he added ''Understand?''

Kibaou nodded.

''Say that you understand!'' Kirito yelled.

''I understand Captain!'' Kibaou yelled back. Kirito smirked ''Good'' he let him go.

''Now I want this deck spotless before we reach Tortuga and god better fucking help you if I come back and it's not done'' Kirito threatened as he threw the mop and bucket at him ''Nautilus!'' he called.

''Yes captain?'' the purple clothed man answered as he came down the stairs to meet them.

''Keep an eye on our new cabin boy'' Kirito ordered ''And if he does anything suspicious or say's a word of sass about the job, no warning, no question, only a bullet'' he added before he walked out to the quarterdeck.

''Yes captain'' Eiji saluted him.

Kirito walked into the doctors chamber to see Kyouji applying a bandage sling to Jacobs arm.

''How is he?'' he asked. Kyouji turned his head ''Dislocated wrist. I gave him something for the pain and potions are still used in this game so It'll clear up eventually. Though I highly recommend little to zero physical contact between the two during this voyage for psychological reason's'' he informed. Kirito smiled warmly to Jacob.

''Thank you Speigel'' he said ''I'm grateful someone with your vast wisdom and knowledge is on my ship. You may leave us in peace'' he ordered.

''Yes of course captain'' Kyouji bowed in respect before he left Kirito and Jacob in peace.

''I apologies on behalf of my cabin boy for his behavior'' Kirito sat down beside him.

''What is it between you two?'' Jacob asked. Kirito frowned.

''Me and him were in SAO together along with many of my friends'' he explained ''He was also part of the first boss raid''

''Why do you hate him?'' Jacob asked as he sat up ''If he was in that death game, shouldn't you two be friends in order to survive?''

Kirito frowned again ''Let's just say that he said something about a friend of mine that wasn't entirely true which lead to a whole bunch of people to be killed unjustly. In short, he told a lie, it spiraled out of control and a lot of good people died because of it'' Kirito explained. Jacob could now see why Kirito didn't just hate Kibaou, he loathed him because of their bad history.

''If he's done you so wrong then why are you keeping him around? Why not just kill him or let Buck turn him in?'' he asked.

''The only reason that asshole's not drowning at the bottom of the ocean right now is because he has information about how we can find The sword of Triton'' Kirito answered ''After we find it, then we'll kill him'' he added darkly.

''What information?'' Jacob asked.

''Recon cracked a riddle on how to find a rare compass that can possibly lead us to where _Isla De Sirena_ is located or at the very least can lead us to another clue to where it is'' Kirito said. Jacob raised an eyebrow.

''How?'' he asked.

''The riddle implied that we must beat a fisherman in a poker game in Tortuga in order to obtain it'' Kirito answered ''Now enough questions, I'll let you rest'' Kirito said as be begun to leave.

''Kirito?'' Jacob asked.

''Yes'' he replied.

''If we do manage to come across _The Queen Anne's Revenge,_ Promise me you'll try to rescue my brother'' Jacob requested. Kirito nodded ''We'll do the best we can. If there's one thing I learned in SAO, it's to do the best you can until the end. You have my word and I always keep my promises'' he said. Jacob smiled warmly ''Thank you'' he said.

''You're welcome'' Kirito said as he closed the door.

 **End of the chapter. Sorry I took so long on this. Dreaded writers block and life got in the way. Anyway, see you next time! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	9. Tortuga(Kirito's Side)

**Hello again. Sorry for the delay, just wanted to give myself a little break from writing for a while plus both the job and the cat was being a pain in the ass all that time so I haven't really found the time to write. Anyway, I'm back and with a new chapter. Enjoy!xxooo**

 **Skull and Bones online, 5th June, 2027**

Kirito, Asuna and Silica were at the helm overlooking the quarterdeck. Watching the rest of the crew hard at work. Kirito was looking through his telescope for any sign's of land.

''Land Ho!"yelled Sinon from the crow's nest above.

Kirito turned to his right and saw a large mound of land in the distance with small patches of light at the bottom. He brought out his telescope again and looked to it. From the veiw, he could make out a village with a port with ships docked at it.

''Mr Kibaou!'' he yelled. Kibaou walked up to him from behind.

''Yes captain?'' he asked.

''That Island look familiar to you?'' Kirito asked him as he handed him the telescope for him to see. Kibaou looked through the scope for a minute.

''There it is. Tortuga'' he said. Kirito smiled ''Silica, Hard to Starboard! Make ready for our arrival at Tortuga everybody!'' he bellowed to his crew, Silica steered the ship right, heading for the port of Tortuga.

 _The Dark Phoenix_ sailed smoothly into the docking area and aligned with the port at the side. Agil dropped the anchor into the water to hold the ship in place while Klein dropped the platform onto the drydock. Kirito, Kibaou and the rest of the ALO gang descended from the ship onto the port and looked around. They saw a village with wooden houses and buildings with oil lamps lighting them up in the dark. Alongside that, they could hear merry cheers and piracy music playing of the inhabitants with the occasional sound of a flintlock shot.

''Welcome to Tortuga everyone'' Kibaou said as they looked. A notification popped up in their menus;

 **You are now in Tortuga (Pirate territory)**

''Now remember guys'' Kirito said to the group ''We're only here to find the compass, not anything else''

''Though this could be an opportunity to stock up on supplies'' Sinon suggested.

''She has a point'' Gonishi nodded ''Jacob ate half the biscuits while he was hiding down in the pantry. Where is he, by the way?'' he asked.

''He's in sick bay back on the ship healing after cactus scalp here dislocated his wrist'' Kyouji pointed to him. The group frowned at him.

''Can I smash his skull open now or after we get the compass?'' asked Lizbeth as she held her club in her hands.

''Nither'' Kirito replied ''No one touch's him unless I say'' he ordered.

''That remind's me'' Kyouji pitched in ''We really need some decent medical supplies. Bandages, morphine, healing potions, antidotes, anything that can be used to heal injured or sick crew members. _The Dark Phoenix's_ running surprisingly low on almost everything. See if there's an apothecary or something in town''

''This place seem's really big though'' Asuna said as she looked at the village ''Where do we start looking for the fisherman?'' she asked Kibaou.

''Tortuga has many inns'' he informed them as they walked along the dock to the harbormaster ''Impossible to not find a place to drink yourself to death, that's for sure'' he added.

''But what Inn is the fisherman playing in?'' asked Eiji. Kibaou shrugged ''I don't know for certain, the quest giver wasn't very specific when he told me which Inn it was'' he said. Kirito pondered for a brief second

''So we'll have to visit every Inn in Tortuga until we find the fisherman" he stated "I suggest we divide into two groups, split up and met back at the ship when we find the compass" he said to the group.

"I agree" Asuna nodded as she stood by his side "We'll be able to cover more ground that way"

"Then it's decided" Kirito smiled "Me, Asuna, Eiji, Anaya, Taka and Speigel will take Kibaou around the right side of the village. Klien will take the rest of you to cover the left side'' he instructed.

"What about the others?" Asked Simon.

"Hirisho and Jencoshi will gather supplies and see the harbormaster for repairs, the other crew members will stay and guard the ship" Kirito looked to the duo who nodded and took off.

"And I suggest we stay away from alleyways" Kibaou said "That's where thieves'll most likely to hide" he added

"But what if Locke's men are here?'' asked Silica in worry as she hid behind Shinichi. Kibaou smiled warmly ''Don't worry too much. _The Queen Anne's revenge_ only sail's in the western waters far away from here and only ever make's port in Tortuga once a month'' he said as Gonishi stopped at some posters on a wall nearby.

''Guys!'' he shouted to them ''Come look at this!''

The gang all came over to him to gaze at the poster, the one that peaked everyone's interest was one that said the following;

 **Wanted!**

 **Dead or Alive**

 **Captain Locke**

 **Captains _The Queen Anne's revenge_**

 **For Piracy, treason, murder, kidnap and armed robbery**

 **Reward: 100,000 Shillings (For all Factions)**

''Wow!'' exclaimed Asuna ''A hundred grand for the kill or capture of Locke?!''

''Yes, that's pretty impressive I'll admit'' Kibaou said with his arms crossed ''You know Cutter's worth half of that alone'' he informed.

''Cutter?'' asked Kirito.

''His first mate and just as cruel and dangerous'' Kibaou frowned ''Rumors say that the two are lovers IRL. Don't let her good look's fool you, she's really handy with her knife. She'll skin you alive faster the you can blink'' he warned "She doesn't take shit from anyone, except from Locke"

"That poster said 'For all factions" Kyouji pointed out "Does that mean you can get a bounty with your own faction?!" He asked.

"Sure, if you piss the faction leader off too much, it's possible" Kibaou nodded.

''Anyway, best not to get distracted'' Asuna said ''The more time we waste here the less opportunity we have to find the compass before some other player does''

''Agreed'' Kirito nodded ''Spiegel, tie him up'' he ordered Kyouji. He nodded and tied Kibaou's hands behind his back.

''What are you doing?'' he asked.

''Just so you can't escape'' Kirito said with his arms folded. Kibaou then smirked ''Tortuga is crawling with thieves'' he said ''I must be allowed to protect myself. Give me a pistol'' he requested.

''If I gave you a weapon, you'd betray us'' Silica scolded.

''No, I won't'' Kibaou shook his head in denial.

''Like fucking hell you wouldn't!'' Kyouji huffed ''We don't trust you fully yet''

''It's not about trust Spiegel'' Kibaou argued ''Look, I know I haven't done anything you guys can forgive but if I die, you'll never find _Isla De Sirena_. Remember?'' he asked. Kirito frowned for a moment before he spoke.

''Untie him'' he ordered.

''What?!'' Asuna asked in shock ''Kirito, you can't be serious''

''He has a point though'' Klien said ''If he die's before we get the compass, we might never figure out how it works on our own''

Kirito nodded ''Spiegel, untie him and give him your spare flintlock'' he ordered

Kyouji cut Kibaou's bindings and handed him his flintlock. But before he did, he emptied the power and bullet onto the floor.

''What are you doing?!'' Kibaou asked with wide eyes.

''You asked for a pistol'' Kyouji said with a smug look ''You didn't say anything about ammo or power'' he added coldly before handing him the gun. Kibaou just took it with a grunt of annoyance.

''And remember'' Kirito warned ''If you even think about running, your gonna died a slow, painful death'' he added as the group got ready to split

''Hey'' Suguha said to Kouichirou. he looked to his wife ''Come back safe okay?'' she kissed him.

''For you, always my lady'' he replied lovingly as he held her chin up with his finger before they parted.

''Anyway, we'll regroup back on the ship in one hour'' Kirito informed his group ''Sleeping Knights! Away!'' he saluted them before the returned the gesture and went their separate ways in their groups.

 **Kirito's Group POV**

Kirito and his group walked along the wild atmospheric town close to each-other for greater safety. Kyouji kept a specail close eye on Kibaou in case he tried anything.

''Just try it. I fucking dare you'' he warned in a whisper in his ear as he cracked his knuckles under his coat aimed at him as they walked.

They walked across a square which had a building that suspiciously looked like a brothel with both human and monster girls hanging around outside wearing close to nothing at all, much to Asuna and Anaya's disgust.

''How disgusting!'' Asuna said with disapproval ''Making girls do this''

'' _Da_ , put some clothes on!'' Anaya agreed.

''They're NPC's'' Kibaou cleared up for them ''It's part of their programming. The dev's would never force player girls to do this'' he added.

''Thank god for that'' Asuna sighed in relief ''But why include prostitutes in the first place?''

''Simple. Money'' Kibaou answered ''Tortuga replies on gambling and prostitution as the main source of income'' he explained as one came up to Kyouji with a seductive look.

''Hey handsome'' she said in a sultry voice as she pressed her double D cup breast's up to his arm. Kyouji was stunned by her advance ''Wanna have a good time? I'm your's for only 20 shillings'' she offered while showing her fangs, she was a vampire.

Kyouji shook his head ''No thanks ma'am, I'm trying to be a respectful citizen'' he declined. The girl just huffed ''Whatever'' she rolled her eyes and looked to Eiji with a grin ''How about you cutie? 20 shillings'' she offered. Anaya pulled out her flintlock and aimed for her head with a look that could kill.

''DON'T. YOU. DARE!'' she screeched like a banshee. The girl slowly backed off with a petrified look on her face. Anaya smiled proudly and holstered her gun and hugged Eiji's arm possessively as they moved on.

''Remind me not to piss her off'' Kouichirou whispered to Kirito. He chuckled in response.

Soon the group came across some run down stall's with merchants selling junk at extortionate price's.

''Hey fella's!'' called one of them ''Wanna buy a pocket watch? only 50 shillings a piece or maybe a new telescope? 25 shillings!'' he said as they just walked passed his stall without even a glance ''Oh, sod off then!'' he yelled to them.

''I bet It's a dream come true for you'' Kirito said coldly to Kibaou ''Why you joined the Pirates faction in the first place? To extort and abuse civilian players just like back In SAO?'' he added.

''I'm not entirely sure of what you're suggesting'' Kiabou said with a raised eyebrow.

''I saved you from that death game and you moved on to SBO to do what you've always done back In SAO; Bedding harlots and drinking with thieves and murderers'' Kirito scolded. Kibaou softly chuckled.

''That's not entirely true!'' he said ''Occasionally I drank with the harlots too'' he mocked. Kyouji punched him in the stomach in response.

''What did I say about disrespect earlier?!'' Kirito shouted darkly ''Mean't it, didn't I?'' he asked before turning back to lead the group forward.

''You beaters are all the same'' Kibaou whispered ''Always caring for your own needs and treating anyone below you like scum''

''Enough!'' Asuna yelled ''Most of the beta testers wanted to help get everyone home safe''

''Like Kirito 'helped' Diavel?'' Kibaou mocked.

That was it for Kirito, he drew his sword from it's scabbard and held the tip under Kibaou's nose, making him shutter in fear.

''You know nothing about what happened that day'' he muttered with a warning tone ''Don't talk about things you don't understand'' he added before he cut his left cheek with the sword leaving a mark and sheathing the sword back in it's scabbard ''I'm tired of hearing your voice'' he added ''Spiegel, if he speak's unless spoken too, cut out his tongue'' he ordered. Spiegel nodded before they begun walking again. The others knew from their leader's facial expression that Kibaou touched a nerve.

''Who's Diavel?'' asked Kouichirou.

''Not now, okay?'' Asuna replied with a shameful look on her face. Kouichirou nodded in understanding as they group pressed on.

A while went by and the tense air that Kibaou created earlier still lingered. Not much was said from that moment until they saw a large building with men and women all in pirate clothing hanging around drinking and laughing. A little wooden sign hung over the side with a poorly drawn whale over the words;

 **The Whale Hunters**

''Ah, The whale hunters'' Kibaou smiled ''Largest Inn in Tortuga. Look's more busy then usual too''

''Look's promising'' Kirito nodded ''This might be a great place to start looking. Come on guys, lets see if this is the place'' he beckoned his group forward.

''This better be worth the trouble'' Eiji said as they entered the pub.

the inside was semi-chaotic with drunk men talking loudly and smashing bottle's onto the floor. One was even so drunk that he was dangling on the candle chandelier on the ceiling while a man was playing the piano in the corner.

''Remind's me of my fathers Inn back in home country'' Anaya smiled fondly at those memories.

''Your family owned an Inn?'' asked Kibaou, Anaya nodded then frowned ''I hated it''

''Your accent is very exotic'' he pointed out ''That's Russian, right?'' he asked.

''Siberian'' Anaya corrected. Kibaou widened his eyes in interest ''That where-!''

''Ukraine's having it's war with Russia'' Eiji said ''I know, she told me at the refugee camp''

the gang all looked around to see any sign of a poker game taking place. Kirito then heard giggles from a group of girls opposite them.

''So, did you guys hear the rumors?'' one asked her friends. They shook their heads.

''Kazuto Kiritgaya himself has been sighted in Port Royal!'' she revealed to them, they all squealed in excitement.

''Do you think he'll beat Locke and bring an end to his reign of terror?'' another girl asked.

''Off course he will'' the head girl said ''Kazuto Kirigaya is so hotalicous'' she sighed dreamily.

''I hear that his IPhone X's insured for 500,000 dollars in the U.S alone'' another girl said.

''I heard he does motorcycle commercials, In Thailand'' another said.

''I heard that one time, he met Chloe Grace Moretz on a train'' said another girl ''And she told him he was cute''

''One time, he punched a fan in the face for calling his wife ratchet'' said the final girl ''That was totally hot!''

The gang decided to ignore the group and continue the task at hand, they all looked around for any sign's of a poker game until Kirito caught a glimpse of a middle aged man wearing a large gray coat and a flat cap hat. He wore glasses over his pale, grey eyes.

''There'' he pointed to the table.

''So, who want's to play against him?'' asked Asuna, the gang all looked to each-other and then at Kibaou.

''Don't look at me!'' he exclaimed ''When you captured me, you took my coin purse!''

''Alright'' Kyouji rolled his eyes ''I'll go''

''Are you sure?'' asked Kouichirou. Kyouji crosed his arms.

''Really Taka?'' he asked ''Still short on trust with me, even after all we've been through?''

''Long on trust, short on faith'' Kouichirou cleared ''We're all counting on you to win the compass''

''I'll go too'' Kirito said as he walked beside ''Even the odd's a little'' he smiled.

''Do you even know how to play poker Kirito?'' Kyouji asked with a grin.

''Do you?'' Kirito asked back, Kyouji chuckled ''John taught me back in Toshiba. Was one of the inmates favorite pass-times'' he reveled making Kibaou stutter in shock.

''You went to prison!?'' he asked. Kyouji looked back to him and smirked ''A true citizen never tell's about that sort of thing'' he smiled ''Story for another time'' he added as he and Kirito approached the table and sat down with the man. He looked to them both.

''Ready boys?'' he asked as a notification popped up on both their screens;

 **''Play Poker?''**

 **Accept or Cancel**

 **Starting Fee:100** **shillings**

The both pressed accept and a pile of poker chips materialized beside each man on the table and a deck of cards also appeared next to the man.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

''Fold!'' said the man as he threw his cards down.

Kirito smirked as he dragged the pile of chips over to his side ''Lady luck always wins!'' he smiled.

''Don't get too cocky pal'' Kyouji warned as the doors swung open to reveal a woman in red. The noise's came to a sudden halt when she entered and looked around slowly with a sadistic smile on her face. Kibaou recognized her.

''That's Cutter!'' he whispered to Asuna in panic.

''What's she doing here?'' she whispered back

''Locke must have sent her'' Kibaou replied.

''Evening gent's'' Cutter greeted everyone, she then looked to the poker table and slowly walked up to the three men. She smiled at them for a moment.

''Room for one more?'' she asked nicely. The duo gazed at her for a moment.

''Sure, pull up a chair'' Kyouji gestured for her to sit, she sat down beside him.

''You don't have a drink, can I offer you all refreshments? My treat?'' Cutter offered.

''Er, no thank's we're go-'' Kirito said before Cutter interrupted ''Bartender! Four of the usual!'' she called to the man behind the bar with a wink at the end. He returned the gesture before the game resumed.

''My deal'' Kyouji said as he took the cards and shuffled them in his hands while darting his eyes around briefly to catch the bartender pour something into three of the bottles. He then dealt the cards with four for each player when the bartender came to their table and set the four beer bottles down.

''I trust you gentlemen like beer?'' Cutter asked softly.

''Thank you'' Kirito smiled ''How very generous of you'' he added going to take a sip before Kyouji stopped him.

''Pisst'' he whispered, Kirito looked to him ''What?'' he whispered back.

''The eer-bay is oisoned-pay'' Kyouji whispered.

''What?!'' Kirito asked with a frown as he didn't understand pig Latin. Kyouji groaned and then pointed to his own bottle and then did the cut-throat gesture.

''Oh'' Kirito nodded silently before looked down at his cards in hand.

''Forgive me'' Cutter started ''But I don't recognize you gentlemen. What are your names?'' she asked.

''Oh,er...'' Kyouji paused as he tried to think of a name ''Sterben'' he replied. Cutter nodded ''Sterben? Like what the doctors say when they deem a patient dies?'' she asked as she threw in a few chips to the pot.

''Yeah, something like that'' Kyouji replied uneasily before Cutter turned to Kirito.

''What about you?'' she asked ''What's your name?''

''John Smith'' Kirito replied.

''John Smith?!'' Cutter laughed ''I don't suppose you brought Pocahontas with you?'' he joked as the others laughed a little before she cleared her throat ''My name is Cutter'' she introduced herself.

''Say, isn't that your ship over there?'' asked Kyouji as he pointed outside the window. Cutter looked briefly at it and huffed ''No way, my ship is much larger and more well-decorated'' she answered ''What about you? Do you have a ship?'' she asked as the fisherman put in the rest of his chips to the pot.

''Yes'' Kirito answered '' _The Dark Phoenix_ ''

Cutter smiled ''Intimidating'' she commented as Kirito raised the pot.

''Sorry gents'' the fisherman sighed ''I'm afraid I have nothing left to bet, I'm broke''

''Oh c'mon!'' Cutter said with a grin ''You can't bail out now! We've only just started, Surely you must have something of value to bring to the table''

The fisherman fidgeted in his seat for a minute before giving in ''Okay, well...'' he said as he reached into his pocket ''I have this trinket I found while out to sea'' he placed a dirty but really fancy looking compass on the pile of chip on the table.

''It's the compass!'' Kibaou whispered to Asuna ''We need to get it before Cutter does''

The four players sat around the table, glancing at each-other to see what they were thinking. The fisherman folded his hand after one round and Kirito still had a few more chips to spare.

''All in!'' Cutter smirked as she pushed her entire pile in the middle. Kyouji looked to her and smiled ''All In'' he said doing the same with his pile.

''Fold!'' Kirito threw his cards on the table ''It's all you now, Kyouji'' he thought as the two remaining players started at each-other whie the rest of the gang watched with anticipation for the result's.

''I call!'' Cutter said proudly after she took a swig of her beer ''Four queens!'' she showed her cards to Kyouji who just sighed boringly and showed;

''Four Aces'' he said.

The gang all cheered at his victory. Kyouji cleared all the chips and the compass and got up from his seat ''Better luck next time'' he winked at Cutter as he and the gang got ready to leave.

''You fucking cheated!'' Cutter yelled as she rose up from her seat. The gang stopped and Kyouji faced her again.

''Really?'' he asked mockingly ''Is that your excuse for being a shit poker player?''

''I hate cheaters!'' Cutter yelled as she drew out her flintlock and aimed it at his head, the others reacted and aimed their guns at her ''Now, Give me the compass before I...'' she started for threaten before she coughed and fell to the floor.

''What, the, hell!'' she spluttered out onto the floor and tried to move but a paralysis icon showed on her heath bar. Kyouji chuckled darkly.

''I take it that you don't practice in poison that often'' he said ''I knew the drink's were spiked, so I distracted you with the window and swapped our drinks over'' he chuckled as the others laughed as the walked out the bar.

''Give my regards to Locke when you see him!'' Kirito smiled as the left the bar for her to suffer.

''You bastards!'' Cutter yelled at them ''When Locke hears of this, he'll move heaven and earth looking for you! And when he does, you'll-'' she rambled on as the group already left.

The gang were now making their way back to the dock, congratulating Kyouji on his victory.

''Great job Spiegel!'' Kouichirou patted his back.

''How did you manage to win so easily?'' asked Anaya. Kyouji smirked ''John didn't just tell me how to play...he also taught me how to win'' he replied, showing an Ace card to them. They gasped in shock ''So you did cheat'' Kirito grinned.

''A true gentleman never kiss's and tells captain'' Kyouji joked ''Beside, we got the compass, that's all that matters right?''

''I guess so'' Kirito said before a distant explosion caught their attention.

''What the hell was that?!'' Eiji asked in suprise. They then turned thier head to see a ship in the sea in the distance with it's sail's on fire.

''Our cue to leave'' Asuna said as the citizen players and NPC's began to run in panic.

''Won't argue with that!'' Kirito agreed before the group ran along the streets, dodging people and other obstacles all the way to the Dockyard.

''Where's the others?'' asked Anaya as they were nowhere to be found.

''Captain!'' the voice of Klein caught their attention. They turned to see his group and another man in a white shirt and black trousers running to them from the other side of the dock.

''Where have to guys been?'' asked Kirito.

''Busy'' Klien answered.

''Who's this guy?'' asked Anaya pointing to the man.

''My name is Edwards'' He introduced himself ''Your friends here rescued me from _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ ''

''Good work guys!'' Kirito praised his friends.

''Is my brother okay?'' Edwards asked, Kirito smiled ''Yes, mostly'' he replied ''He's on our ship in sick bay, Come on, we'll take you to him'' he beckoned his friends to follow him back onto the newly repaired _Dark Phoenix._ The hull and sail's were now fully repaired, the third sail was now on and the cannons were all replaced.

''Good as new'' Kibaou marveled the ship's refurbished state while Kirito was amazed beyond words. This ship was everything he wanted it to be, he even notice some new swivel gun on the sides of the helm, though they looked a little bit different the what Buck's looked like back on _The Soaring Eagle_ but he still loved the appearance and the shop and it's crew were all his.

''All hands, make ready to sail!'' he ordered the crew. They all got to their jobs as Agil and Kouichirou twisted the large wheel in the center of the quarterdeck to hoist the Anchor back up.

''Full sail! Bring her about!'' Kirito yelled.

''Hard to Port!'' Asuna yelled.

Silica turned the wheel fast so the ship was now sailing away from Tortuga and to the open water to continue Kirito and his gang's adventure.

 **Annnd Done! Phew! Sorry for exceedingly long dely. This took way longer then I intend to! Mainly because of some issues with work and some unforeseen troubles with my PC. Anyway, I'm not dead yet so stay tuned for more next time on Skull and Bones Online! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	10. Tortuga (Klein's side)

**Ahoy there maties! Here I am again for a different spin on the previous chapter of how Klien and his group got Edwards off Locke's ship. Enjoy, favorite, review and follow!**

 **Skull and Bones online, 5th June, 2027**

Kirito, Asuna and Silica were at the helm overlooking the quarterdeck. Watching the rest of the crew hard at work. Kirito was looking through his telescope for any sign's of land.

''Land Ho!"yelled Sinon from the crow's nest above.

Kirito turned to his right and saw a large mound of land in the distance with small patches of light at the bottom. He brought out his telescope again and looked to it. From the veiw, he could make out a village with a port with ships docked at it.

''Mr Kibaou!'' he yelled. Kibaou walked up to him from behind.

''Yes captain?'' he asked.

''That Island look familiar to you?'' Kirito asked him as he handed him the telescope for him to see. Kibaou looked through the scope for a minute.

''There it is. Tortuga'' he said. Kirito smiled ''Silica, Hard to Starboard! Make ready for our arrival at Tortuga everybody!'' he bellowed to his crew, Silica steered the ship right, heading for the port of Tortuga.

 _The Dark Phoenix_ sailed smoothly into the docking area and aligned with the port at the side. Agil dropped the anchor into the water to hold the ship in place while Klein dropped the platform onto the drydock. Kirito, Kibaou and the rest of the ALO gang descended from the ship onto the port and looked around. They saw a village with wooden houses and buildings with oil lamps lighting them up in the dark. Alongside that, they could hear merry cheers and piracy music playing of the inhabitants with the occasional sound of a flintlock shot.

''Welcome to Tortuga everyone'' Kibaou said as they looked. A notification popped up in their menus;

 **You are now in Tortuga (Pirate territory)**

''Now remember guys'' Kirito said to the group ''We're only here to find the compass, not anything else''

''Though this could be an opportunity to stock up on supplies'' Sinon suggested.

''She has a point'' Gonishi nodded ''Jacob ate half the biscuits while he was hiding down in the pantry. Where is he, by the way?'' he asked.

''He's in sick bay back on the ship healing after cactus scalp here dislocated his wrist'' Kyouji pointed to him. The group frowned at him.

''Can I smash his skull open now or after we get the compass?'' asked Lizbeth as she held her club in her hands.

''Nither'' Kirito replied ''No one touch's him unless I say'' he ordered.

''That remind's me'' Kyouji pitched in ''We really need some decent medical supplies. Bandages, morphine, healing potions, antidotes, anything that can be used to heal injured or sick crew members. _The Dark Phoenix's_ running surprisingly low on almost everything. See if there's an apothecary or something in town''

''This place seem's really big though'' Asuna said as she looked at the village ''Where do we start looking for the fisherman?'' she asked Kibaou.

''Tortuga has many inns'' he informed them as they walked along the dock to the harbormaster ''Impossible to not find a place to drink yourself to death, that's for sure'' he added.

''But what Inn is the fisherman playing in?'' asked Eiji. Kibaou shrugged ''I don't know for certain, the quest giver wasn't very specific when he told me which Inn it was'' he said. Kirito pondered for a brief second

''So we'll have to visit every Inn in Tortuga until we find the fisherman" he stated "I suggest we divide into two groups, split up and met back at the ship when we find the compass" he said to the group.

"I agree" Asuna nodded as she stood by his side "We'll be able to cover more ground that way"

"Then it's decided" Kirito smiled "Me, Asuna, Eiji, Anaya, Taka and Speigel will take Kibaou around the right side of the village. Klien will take the rest of you to cover the left side'' he instructed.

"What about the others?" Asked Sinon.

"Hirisho and Jencoshi will gather supplies and see the harbormaster for repairs, the other crew members will stay and guard the ship" Kirito looked to the duo who nodded and took off.

"And I suggest we stay away from alleyways" Kibaou said "That's where thieves'll most likely to hide" he added

"But what if Locke's men are here?'' asked Silica in worry as she hid behind Shinichi. Kibaou smiled warmly ''Don't worry too much. _The Queen Anne's revenge_ only sail's in the western waters far away from here and only ever make's port in Tortuga once a month'' he said as Gonishi stopped at some posters on a wall nearby.

''Guys!'' he shouted to them ''Come look at this!''

The gang all came over to him to gaze at the poster, the one that peaked everyone's interest was one that said the following;

 **Wanted!**

 **Dead or Alive**

 **Captain Locke**

 **Captains _The Queen Anne's revenge_**

 **For Piracy, treason, murder, kidnap and armed robbery**

 **Reward: 100,000 Shillings (For all Factions)**

''Wow!'' exclaimed Asuna ''A hundred grand for the kill or capture of Locke?!''

''Yes, that's pretty impressive I'll admit'' Kibaou said with his arms crossed ''You know Cutter's worth half of that alone'' he informed.

''Cutter?'' asked Kirito.

''His first mate and just as cruel and dangerous'' Kibaou frowned ''Rumors say that the two are lovers IRL. Don't let her good look's fool you, she's really handy with her knife. She'll skin you alive faster the you can blink'' he warned "She doesn't take shit from anyone, except from Locke"

"That poster said 'For all factions" Kyouji pointed out "Does that mean you can get a bounty with your own faction?!" He asked.

"Sure, if you piss the faction leader off too much, it's possible" Kibaou nodded.

''Anyway, best not to get distracted'' Asuna said ''The more time we waste here the less opportunity we have to find the compass before some other player does''

''Agreed'' Kirito nodded ''Spiegel, tie him up'' he ordered Kyouji. He nodded and tied Kibaou's hands behind his back.

''What are you doing?'' he asked.

''Just so you can't escape'' Kirito said with his arms folded. Kibaou then smirked ''Tortuga is crawling with thieves'' he said ''I must be allowed to protect myself. Give me a pistol'' he requested.

''If I gave you a weapon, you'd betray us'' Silica scolded.

''No, I won't'' Kibaou shook his head in denial.

''Like fucking hell you wouldn't!'' Kyouji huffed ''We don't trust you fully yet''

''It's not about trust Spiegel'' Kibaou argued ''Look, I know I haven't done anything you guys can forgive but if I die, you'll never find _Isla De Sirena_. Remember?'' he asked. Kirito frowned for a moment before he spoke.

''Untie him'' he ordered.

''What?!'' Asuna asked in shock ''Kirito, you can't be serious''

''He has a point though'' Klien said ''If he die's before we get the compass, we might never figure out how it works on our own''

Kirito nodded ''Spiegel, untie him and give him your spare flintlock'' he ordered

Kyouji cut Kibaou's bindings and handed him his flintlock. But before he did, he emptied the power and bullet onto the floor.

''What are you doing?!'' Kibaou asked with wide eyes.

''You asked for a pistol'' Kyouji said with a smug look ''You didn't say anything about ammo or power'' he added coldly before handing him the gun. Kibaou just took it with a grunt of annoyance.

''And remember'' Kirito warned ''If you even think about running, your gonna died a slow, painful death'' he added as the group got ready to split

''Hey'' Suguha said to Kouichirou. he looked to his wife ''Come back safe okay?'' she kissed him.

''For you, always my lady'' he replied lovingly as he held her chin up with his finger before they parted.

''Anyway, we'll regroup back on the ship in one hour'' Kirito informed his group ''Sleeping Knights! Away!'' he saluted them before the returned the gesture and went their separate ways in their groups.

 **Klien's group POV**

''Wow!'' Silica exclaimed as the group walked along a market full of stools with merchants of every race selling their wares at every one of them ''Look at all these items!'' she added, picking up a silver necklace with pearl centerpieces.

''Watch yourself Sil'' Klein warned gently as she put down the jewelry ''I wouldn't buy anything they sell here. It all looks so shady, they might be either fake or stolen''

''Good point'' Lizbeth agreed as she clung onto her fiancee's arm ''I don't like how this place look's anyway''

''We do need supplies though'' Gonishi said rubbing his tummy slightly ''Food on the ship's nearly gone and ammo's very low too. I've never gone so long without eating''

Sinon rolled her eyes in annoyance at her boyfriend ''Seriously Gon-Gon? Is food all you ever think about?!'' she snapped.

''No Kitty cat, that's not true!'' Gonishi waved his arms defensively ''I love music too...and you'' he blushed. Sinon felt touched.

''Aww Gon-Gon!'' she gushed before she embraced him, a gesture he happily accepted.

''Just for that, when we logout later, I'll take you out to get you some C,A,N,D,Y'' she smiled, Gonishi then frowned.

''Honey, you know I don't smoke'' he said.

Sinon then face palmed and chuckled lightly at his joke ''never change'' she muttered while shaking her head before they started walking again.

''Hey look!'' Shinichi pointed outwards ''There's a place that sell's fish!''

The group looked towards the stall with fish's of different kinds hooked around it.

''Well, we do need supplies for the journey once we get that compass'' Suguha said ''I imagine _Isla De Sirena_ is quite a long boat ride away''

It was then, Gonishi had an Idea.

''Hey! I just had an Idea!'' he said.

Sinon looked impressed ''That's a first. What is it?'' she asked.

''Well, we're in a game with the sea being the main gameplay element right?'' he asked.

''Yeah'' Lizbeth nodded.

''And sea's mean fish are bound to be in it right? So if we bought some rope, we could make some nets to catch our own fish while out at sea so that we wouldn't have to pay for them. That way, we cut out the middle man and save us a ton of money for other things wee need'' Gonishi explained his idea to the group, who all looked shocked at his intelligence.

''Wow'' Agil bemused ''That was probably the smartest Idea you've ever had''

''I have my moments'' Gonishi said proudly.

''Yeah, nice to know that you've got more then one brain cell up there!'' Klien laughed while tapping his forehead.

''Aww thanks!'' Gonishi slapped his hand away, slightly chuckling himself.

''I'll send a message to Jencoshi and Hirisho to gather rope while there out getting supplies'' Shinichi said as he opened his menu to send the message.

The team then reached the end of the market when they noticed a large ship in the distance far out to sea. The ship looked menacing to them due to it's horrific exterior design. Silica shivered in place as Pina squawked and brushed her head up against hers for comfort.

''That ship look's super scary!'' she cried.

''It's okay sweetheart'' Shinichi hurried to her and embraced her with all he had ''It's just a ship''

''Maybe not just any ship'' Lizbeth corrected ''That look's like that ship everyone's talking about''

'' _The Queen Anne's Revenge?!_ '' asked Gonishi in shock ''No, it can't be! Kibaou said that she only port's here once a month!''

''Maybe it's a trap he set up in order to take his ship back!'' Sinon growled in anger ''When I see him again I'll-''

''Wait'' Klein calmed her down ''Maybe it's just a coincidence. Maybe today's that time of month when she ports here. How can he be sure what exact day of every month Locke makes port?'' he added, making everyone think for a moment.

''Well, he did used to be a crew member one it once'' Silica said.

''That was before Locke's time'' Shinichi reminded her ''Kibaou said that Locke marooned him shortly after the mutiny''

''But wait'' Gonishi spoke ''If _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ is here then that must mean that Locke and Cutter must have found out about the compass and are after it too!''

''We have to hurry and find it first then'' Agil suggested, they all nodded and started walking before-

''Wait a minute!'' Suguha shouted gaining their attention ''Jacob said that his brother Edwards is on that ship and Kirito promised that we'd save him if we ever found the ship. We have to sneak on board and free Edwards!'' she added.

''What are you crazy?!'' Shinichi asked in fear ''Buck said that Locke is the most fearsome pirate in all of Skull and Bones online and Cutter's just as vicious! If he find's us on his ship, he'll kill us all!''

''But if Locke and Cutter are after the compass like we are, maybe this'll be a golden opportunity to save him while they're away from their ship'' Suguha said, Klein thought for a moment.

''Okay'' he finally said ''But a few of us must stay here in town to find the compass just in case''

''Okay'' Suguha nodded ''I'll take Agil, Gonishi and Silica with me while you take the rest around the Inns''

''But how are we supposed to get all the way over there from over here?'' Agil asked as he looked to the ship.

''Look! Rowboats'' Gonishi pointed to the docked rowboats for rent by the beach. Agil faced palmed ''I had to ask'' he muttered sarcastically.

 **A few moment's later**

The small group of four slowly sailed up to _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ with Silica paddling the rowboat with both hands, an oar in each hand. As the got closer to the ship, they saw up front just how menacing the ship truly was. They were scared right out of their pant's at the mere sight of the many skeletons and bones used to decorate the outside of the ship and how almost everything was painted with blood.

''Sweet baby Jesus'' Agil muttered ''Like a goddamned floating haunted house''

''Glad a brought extra pants'' Gonishi whispered as Silica stopped the boat close to the ship.

''Okay, you guys climb up and free Edwards while I stay and guard the boat'' Suguha whispered to them.

''Right'' Gonishi whispered ''Silica, you up first'' he held his thumb up towards her.

''But why?'' she whined.

''Because your smaller then the rest of us and will be the most unlikely to be spotted'' Agil folded his arms smirking. Silica looked up the ship in fear.

''Up you get'' Gonishi taunted her.

''You guys are so mean!'' Silica cried before she slowly climbed up the boney hull as Pina flew up and rested at the rail waiting for her master to come up.

''Okay, I'm up'' she whispered down to the others.

''See anyone up there?'' asked Suguha. Silica shook her head ''No, It's seems so quiet up here''

Soon, Gonishi and Agil joined her on the seemingly abandoned quarterdeck of The Queen Anne's Revenge. They tiptoed down the stairs to the lower floors to find the brig's holding cells, were the found a man in a white shirt and slightly torn trousers laying on the floor with his back turned at them.

''Think that's him'' Agil said ''Wake him up'' Gonishi lightly tapped on the bars.

''Go away!'' yelled the man ''I told you a hundred times! I don't know where the island is!''

''Edwards?'' asked Silica, the man shot up apon hearing a softer voice then cutters. He slowly rose up and turned to face them.

''Your not a part of Locke's crew, aren't you?'' he asked.

''No my friend'' Gonishi smiled ''Your bother Jacob sent us here, we're here to bust you out''

Edwards smiled with relief when he heard his bothers name ''Oh, thank Christ!'' he almost yelled ''And who are you people?''

''I'm Gonishi'' he introduced himself ''This guy's Agil and the girls's Silica, the pigeon on her shoulder's Pina'' he joked.

''She's not a pigeon!'' Silica gritted her teeth and balled her fist's in place in annoyance.

''Rarck, hello'' Pina squawked.

''Okay guys, you have to hurry and open this door'' Edwards said. They looked to the keyhole.

''We could always try busting the door down'' Agil got out his Axe ready.

''Too much noise, they'll hear us'' Edwards said.

''Say Agil'' Gonishi turned to him ''You know how to pick a lock right?'' he asked.

''No'' Agil shook his head ''Why'd ya ask me that?''

''Well'' Gonishi paused ''You're...you know...Urban'' he said reluctantly. Agil looked offended.

''Oh, I hope ya ain't sayin' what I think ya sayin'!'' he growled with his arms folded.

''Hey! I was just asking'' Gonishi held his hands up defensively.

''Look guys!'' Edwards butted in ''This is getting us nowhere! Listen, there is a key to this door but it's always with the brig warden. He's on watch up on the bow, if you can find a way to get the keys from him without alerting everyone on this ship then we may just have a chance of leaving alive!'' he explained.

''Okay'' Silica nodded ''But what about Locke and Cutter?''

''He's in his cabin, resting and he sent Cutter into Tortuga to find the compass'' Edwards replied ''We'll have to be quiet and quick''

''We'll be right back, just sit tight buddy'' Agil said as they walked away.

''And remember'' Edwards added ''The zombies aren't the brightest tools in the shed but they're not entirely thick either. If he see's you, he'll alert Locke straight away. Good luck...you're gonna need it'' he finished as the group disappeared from view.

Agil lifted the door of stair a jar so they could peak through the gap to look for any guards.

''See anyone?'' asked Silica.

''Nah. All quiet up on the helm'' Agil said from his side ''What about you?'' he turned to Gonishi.

''I see someone up on the bow, could be the brig warden'' he said from his side, he saw a large figure up on the front end of the ship, looking out to sea. Gonishi could see a ring of keys dangling in his belt buckle.

''That's defiantly him'' he said as they ducked in a huddle.

''Okay here's the plan'' Gonishi started ''Silica, you release Pina to retrieve the keys from him while me and Agil distract him'' he said. Silica nodded and poked her head up again to see the warden. She then gestured for Pina to fly out near him while Gonishi and Agil crouched and moved up to behind a mast.

''Hey Agil, got any bombs?'' he asked, The dark-skinned man smirked ''Never leave the ship without em'' he whispered as he got out the small ball with a wick on top.

''Great!'' Gonishi breathed while he lit it up and tossed it in the corner ''Fire in the hole''

The bomb exploded in a small puff, gaining the wardens attention ''What the hell!'' he said while Pina seized the opportunity to grab the keys with her beak and flew back to Silica where she dropped them in her hands and the other retreated back inside the trapdoor.

''Good work Pina!'' Gonishi praised the bird while Silica stroked her head. She purred with approval.

''That was easy'' Agil said with a chuckle.

The gang then ran back to Edwards with the keys in hand. He smiled.

''Nice fucking work guys!'' he said as Agil unlocked the door. Edwards walked out with a stretch and picked up his equipment from the chest ''Now lets get out of this floating deathtrap!''

''We have a rowboat outside waiting for us'' Agil said.

''Wait!'' Silica said ''If they find out Edwards escape they're gonna be after us! How are we gonna find the Island with Locke on our heels?!'' she asked in panic, Gonishi then clicked his fingers.

''I have an idea'' he smiled darkly .

Suguha saw the others plus a man in white and blue climbing back down the hull one by one.

That's him?'' she asked, They nodded ''Now get us out of here and quickly too!'' agail said with a paniced tone.

''Why?'' Suguha asked.

''Just go, now!'' Gonishi snapped. Suguha jumped and started rowing back away from the ship. Meanwhile. a set of bombs were placed on all three of the masts on _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ in a way to cause a chain reaction.

''Stop here'' Gonishi held his hand up. Suguha stopped the boat a few feet away from the ship so that they could see the masts. Gonishi then pulled out a bayonet-less musket from under him.

''How's your aim?'' he asked handing it to Edwards.

''Average'' he answered as he took the rifle and aimed it towards the ship, he breathed and the pulled the trigger, it gave out a sharp crack and set the three mast's on fire.

''Whoa!'' Agil shouted at the carnage ''Yeah baby!''

''Suck it Locke!'' Edwards laughed as Suguha rowed the ship away back to Tortuga. Upon their arrival, they saw the panic their action cause the town with both player and NPC civilians running around screaming, they saw Klein and the others running to them.

''What the hell happened?'' he asked.

''We'll explain later. Right now we have to get back to _The Dark Phoenix_ '' Suguha said before they all started running back to the dockyards, pushing past other civilians to get there.

Klein then saw Kirito and the others by the docks.

''Captain!'' he yelled to them. They turned to see them.

''Where have to guys been?'' asked Kirito.

''Busy'' Klien answered.

''Who's this guy?'' asked Anaya pointing to Edwards.

''My name is Edwards'' He introduced himself ''Your friends here rescued me from _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ ''

''Good work guys!'' Kirito praised his friends.

''Is my brother okay?'' Edwards asked, Kirito smiled ''Yes, mostly'' he replied ''He's on our ship in sick bay, Come on, we'll take you to him'' he beckoned his friends to follow him back onto the newly repaired _Dark Phoenix._ The hull and sail's were now fully repaired, the third sail was now on and the cannons were all replaced.

''Good as new'' Kibaou marveled the ship's refurbished state while Kirito was amazed beyond words. This ship was everything he wanted it to be, he even notice some new swivel gun on the sides of the helm, though they looked a little bit different the what Buck's looked like back on _The Soaring Eagle_ but he still loved the appearance and the shop and it's crew were all his.

''All hands, make ready to sail!'' he ordered the crew. They all got to their jobs as Agil and Kouichirou twisted the large wheel in the center of the quarterdeck to hoist the Anchor back up.

''Full sail! Bring her about!'' Kirito yelled.

''Hard to Port! Make sail!'' Asuna yelled.

Silica turned the wheel fast so the ship was now sailing away from Tortuga and to the open water as fast as the wind could carry them.

 **Meanwhile Back on _The Queen Anne's Revenge_**

''An hour of peace was all I asked!'' Locke stormed into the helm were two Zombies were waiting for him ''Still, I am awakened not even ten minutes later by this infernal madness! I demand in explanation and it had best be a good one!'' he yelled before he saw his ship's mast's on fire, he then changed his angry expression for a shocked one.

''How!? How is this possible!? My precious ship in flames!?'' he asked in pure and utter shock ''This is unacceptable!'' he turned to the Zombies.

''Who is responsible for this folly?! I demand to know!'' he asked them, they didn't say anything ''Anyone?!'' he asked again, no reply again.

''Urm, sir?'' the brig warden asked.

''What now?!'' Locke snapped, The Zombie shook a little and paused, trying to find the words.

''The prisoner...he's...he's...Escaped'' hew finally said.

 **''WHAT!?''** Locke burst so load that you could hear him from Tortuga.

''You had one job! One job'' Locke said ''Keep the prisoner in his cell and what do you do? You let him escape!'' he ranted ''Well, I hope Cutter's had more luck them me tonight'' he muttered to himself just as Cutter appeared by this side.

''Oh, my sweet!'' he greeted her ''Tell me you got the compass so that I can calm down'' he begged. Cutter looked down ''Sorry apple pie'' she said ''Some other guys took it''

Locke looked like Christmas had just been cancelled.

''THERE WILL BE NO DINNER FOR EVERYONE TONIGHT!'' be bellowed before hyperventilating ''My crew and my own first mate failing me on the same day'' he whispered darkly ''Incompetent fools, all of you'' he turned away.

''Captain, we may still have a chance'' Cutter said ''The people who took the compass mentions their ship's name: _The Dark Phoenix_ '' she said.

Locke turned to her and the placed his hand on her shoulder ''Find that ship. Destroy it. Kill it's crew and bring me the compass!'' he ordered.

''Yes captain!'' she replied ''Hoist anchor! Repair the masts, make sail!'' she yelled to the crew below as the all got to their jobs as Locke looked out to the rising sun.

''Whoever you are-'' he said to himself ''You just made a big mistake. No one outruns _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ ''

 **End of chapter ten! Sorry if I'm not uploading as quick as you'd like. Work's been more busy then usual and seems to only get busier as the days go on. So, there may be times when I need longer to upload more chapters. I won't quit! Don't worry! I just won't be uploading as quick as normal. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	11. Tragedies and Heavy Burdens

**I'm back from Orlando! I had a great time and now I'm back to finish my stories! Hope you'll forgive my writing pace. Work's been extremely demanding since I got back and my cats just been though an operation and is in recovery right now. Anyway, enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Skull and Bones Online, 5th of** **June, 2027**

Jacob was sitting quietly in sick bay alone occasionally looking at his sling when the door burst open with his brother Edwards entering with Kirito and his friends.

''Jacob!'' Edwards cried.

''Edwards!'' he replied in shock before the two siblings embraced. Kirito smiled at the scene.

''I'm so glad to see you little brother!'' Edwards smiled when they parted.

''So am I'' he replied ''How did you escape _The Queen Anne's Revenge_?'' he asked.

''I had a little help from these guys here'' Edwards answered pointing to Agil, Gonishi and Silica ''They snuck on board and freed me''

''You snuck on board _The Queen Anne's Revenge_?!'' Asked Jacob to them in shock ''How?!''

''Oh, it wasn't difficult'' Agil shrugged ''We just took a rowboat and sailed right to 'em''

''Yeah, those zombies weren't so smart'' Gonishi smirked proudly.

''Are you okay?'' asked Jacob to Edwards in concern ''Did they hurt you?''

''No, not really'' Edwards shook his head ''Locke didn't let any of his crew hurt me physically, as he believed that I knew where _Isla De Sirena_ was. The worst he could do was make cheap threats and use his intimidation skills in an attempt to persuade me'' he then cringed ''Though his talk of love with Cutter was enough to make me puke''

It was then Edwards noticed the sling on his brothers arm ''Jesus Christ!'' he exclaimed ''What happened to your arm?!''

Jacob turned to Kibaou and pointed to him ''He dislocated my wrist'' he said. Edwards shoot his head round to him. He got up and punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor and clutching his jaw.

''Damn, now that's what I call a punch!'' Klein clapped his hands in approval. Kyouji huffed ''About time someone hit him, I'm just sad that it wasn't me''

''You hurt my little brother you fucking twat!'' Edwards yelled as Kibaou picked himself up ''I thought his was a spy sent by Locke!'' he explained to defended himself.

''We'll he wasn't!'' Edwards barked as he unsheathed his sword ''I'm about to carve you a new asshole!'' he threatened before Kirito stood between them.

''No'' he said ''Kibaou has information about the grand quest that's too valuable to lose. If he dies, we can't get the sword before Locke does'' he finished.

Edwards thought about it for a moment before slowly sheathing his sword ''Alright, I won't kill him'' he sighed ''But if he touch's my little brother again, I'm skinning him myself'' he added before going back to Jacob ''Jacob, did you tell the Governor that I was kidnapped?'' he asked. Jacob shook his head ''Nah, I saw Buck and his crew in Port Royal and informed them about _The Bloodhound_. Kirito and his crew were there too'' he looked to them. They waved in greeting to Edwards.

''Kirito?'' he asked '''The' Kirito?''

Kirito nodded. Edwards smiled ''Pleasure to meet you'' they shook hands ''I've been hearing all about you and your adventures. So, what bring's you here to Skull and Bones online?'' he asked in interest.

''Well, me and my friends came here once it was released in Japan to branch of from Fantasy games'' Kirito answered.

''I see'' Edwards said before he turned back to Jacob ''Where's Sawyer?'' he asked when he looked around for him.

''On _The Soaring Eagle_ , with Buck and his crew'' he answered ''This ship was Kibaou's before but Kirito took over and stole them from Buck. I snuck on board before they escaped and hid in the galley''

''Kirito, You said that this man here has information about where the sword of Triton is located'' Edwards pointed to Kibaou. Kirito nodded ''Then that means Locke had the wrong man all along. I'm glad Jacob didn't tell the governor about my abduction or Locke would have gotten his way much easier''

''What do you mean?'' Asuna asked.

''Locke counted on my brother telling him so that he could lure out the Empire Navy to be slaughtered'' Edwards answered.

''Removing a major part in the competition for the grand quest'' Eiji put together.

''Exactly'' Edwards nodded. Leafa pondered for a moment ''Eugene tried using the same tactic for ALO by trying to eliminate both the Sylph leader and the Cat Sith leader during a peace summit in order to gain control of both factions territories. Allowing him to get the the world tree before anyone else'' she explained.

''I never liked Eugene'' Kyouji frowned ''Or any of the salamanders for that matter. No offence'' he turned to Klein and Taka.

''None taken'' they replied in unison.

''Look, if you guys are after the sword then I suggest you get cracking'' Edwards said as he sat down with his brother ''If Locke finds it first, he'll use it to destroy all of the three main fleets and be king of the ocean'' he warned.

''He'll have to get through us first!'' Lizbeth grinned darkly while lifting her club.

''And with the damage we caused to his ship during our escape, we'll have a head start to the Island now'' Agil smiled.

''So that explain's the explosion back in Tortuga'' Asuna said. Gonishi nodded ''We blew up the ships mast's with some of Agil's bombs''

''And lets not forget-'' Kirito said as he held out the compass to show ''We have the one thing that can lead us to the Island''

''Which reminds me'' Sinon spoke turning to Kibaou ''When were you gonna tell us that Locke was in Tortuga?!'' she yelled.

''I didn't know he was in Tortuga'' he defended himself ''Not until we saw Cutter in the Whale Hunters Inn trying to get the compass''

''That's true'' Asuna nodded in confirmation ''Kyouji poisoned her''

''Well, not directly'' He said modestly ''She tried to poison us and I simply switched the drinks around when she was distracted''

''Nice one!'' Klein high-fived him.

''Even so, how did he know about the compass in the first place?'' asked Silica. Kibaou turned to her ''Locke has a whole network of spies under his thumb that serve's as his information bank. From Port Royal to Blood Island'' he revealed ''One of them must have tipped him off about the compass''

''But how can that be possible?'' asked Kirito ''We just found out about it the other day''

''Then he must have gotten that information from someone on this ship'' Kibaou replied. Asuna widened her eyes in shock ''So, you mean to tell us that there might be a spy on our ship?!'' she asked. Kibaou shrugged ''There has to be''

''Then I suggest we keep any new information we find about the quest exclusively to me and the first mate'' Kirito suggested ''Everyone back to work'' he ordered. The crew started to leave before a voice spoke out-

''Kirito, I am in you and your crews debt for rescuing my brother'' Jacob said happily ''If you need anything, just ask''

''Well, since you two don't have a ship anymore'' Kirito begun ''How would you two like to be part of my crew of the rest of the voyage?'' he offered. The others nodded in agreement ''We could use the extra hands''

Jacob and Edwards looked at each other for a moment then nodded ''Sure, we'll stay. The more help you have the better'' Jacob said.

''I also wanna get even with Locke for destroying _The Bloodhound_ '' Edwards frowned with disgust ''I want to make sure he dosen't get his filthy hands on that weapon!''

''Leave that to me'' Kirito said ''For now we need all hands on deck. Raise colors and make sail!'' he ordered as they all walked back out to the quarterdeck. Kirito, Asuna, Silica and Kibaou made it up to the helm where Silica took the wheel as all three sails blew forward.

''Now, lets see where this compass'll lead us'' Kirito said as he opened the compass to find its arrow spinning wildly.

''That's weird'' he muttered.

''What's weird?'' Asuna asked.

''The arrow just keep's spinning'' Kirito informed her as he tapped the base ''It won't stop''

''Is it broken?'' she suggested. Kirito shook his head ''I don't know. It's a quest item. Quest item's back in SAO rarely broke and when they did, it was due to a minor glitch in the system''

''Let me see it'' Kibaou held out his hand, Kirito hesitated a moment before handing it to him. Kibaou examined the compass before he hummed.

''There's something written on the back here'' he revealed as he held the inscription to Kirito. It was written in some complex language he couldn't understand.

''What does it say honey?'' Asuna asked as her husband rubbed his chin with his finger ''I can't tell'' he said ''It's all written in some kind of strange language''

Then Kyouji came up to the helm to see them all pondering ''What's the problem?'' he asked.

''It's the compass'' Asuna said pointing to the item on the table ''We can't make out what it say's''

Kyouji picked up the compass and gazed briefly at the hieroglyphic inscription.

''It's ancient Greek'' he reveled. Making all three of the other occupants turn to him ''What?!''

''I can easily translate this'' Kyouji grinned and cleared his throat-

 _''Those who seek the power of the sea_

 _must follow the wind to the beast's knee._

 _There you must find a vessel long past_

 _and uncover the path to where your journey last''_

''Another riddle'' Asuna moaned ''Whoever made this quest wanted to make it a challenge''

''Oh well, i'm not one to complain'' Kirito smiled ''I like challenges''

Meanwhile Kibaou was pondering something in his mind before he smiled ''Caliban's Knee'' he said randomly.

''What?'' asked Kirito.

''Caliban's Knee'' Kibaou repeated ''Caliban was a half-man half fish beast in Shakespearean culture. There's a landmark in this game based on that fable in the southern waters. That's also where _The Seahorse_ was said to have been lost''

''So that's where the next clue'll be'' Kirito figured out ''We just need to go in the right direction'' he added. Just then the compass glowed blue briefly and the arrow stopped at northwest. He smiled.

''All hands! Make ready to sail! Full mast to Caliban's knee!'' he bellowed as he stood over the rail overlooking the quarterdeck. The crew sprung to work and released all the sails to get the ship moving.

''How on earth did you manage that figure that out Kyouji?'' asked Asuna in surprise.

''I speak six languages'' he revealed.

''Really?!'' She asked ''What are they?''

Kyouji thought for a second ''English, French, Spanish, a little bit of Russian and Arabic'' Kyouji counted out.

''Arabic?'' Asuna asked with a raised eyebrow. Kyouji nodded ''Yes. You know...North African'' he simplified.

''Jesus Christ'' Asuna breathed in amazement at his knowledge in Linguistics ''I only know English as a second language'' she said.

''I learnt most of them in Toshiba'' Kyouji shrugged as he walked back down the stairs to the quarterdeck.

 **A while later in the Galley**

Eiji walked down the stairs to see Anaya at work, preparing the food for the crew later. She was stirring a large, smoking cooking pot while occasionally adding spices and tasting it with her spoon.

He walked up to her from behind and kissed her on the lips by surprise. She happily returned the loving gesture before they parted to look in each others eyes.

'' _Chto segodnya na uzhin, Anayya?_ (What's for dinner, Anaya?) _'_ ' he asked in Russian. She smiled in approval ''Learned a bit more I see?'' she asked with a grin.

'' _Da_ (Yes)'' he replied. Anaya chuckled before she went back to her cooking.

''Fish and vegetable Stroganoff with homemade rolls'' she announced. She then lifted her spoon to him '' _Vkus (_ Taste) _?_ '' she offered.

''Oh, yes please!'' he opened his mouth and she put it in.

''Delicious as always'' he smiled.

''Really?'' she asked ''I thought It needed more salt''

''Nonsense'' Eiji shook is head ''You're cooking is perfect the way it is. I love it'' he complemented.

Anaya smirked playfully ''Do you only love me for cooking?''

''No!'' Eiji chuckled. Anaya shook her head in playful annoyance.

''Hey Anaya!'' called the voice of Gonishi ''When's dinner? I'm starving!''

''Won't be ready for next couple hours'' Anaya replied ''Some biscuits in barrel if desperate'' she pointed to the barrel in the corner. Gonishi smiled ''Don't mind if I do'' he muttered as he grabbed a few biscuits ''You definitely don't want him as a taste tester'' Eiji joked in a whisper. Anaya chuckled.

''I mean seriously. He'd eat dog shit if it was sugared and covered in strawberry jam'' he continued. But little did he know was that Gonishi heard him and was standing right behind him with his arms folded! Anaya tried to stop him but he continued.

''He's a big, fat pig and he know's it!'' Eiji continued ''He'd pass off as a planet because he has his own gravitational pull. He'd need to book two seat's on an airplane whenever he flies! He's greedy, repulsive, has the table manners of an animal and he's standing right behind me, Isn't he?'' he asked her when he realized her facial expressions.

'' _Da_ (Yes)'' Anaya squeaked before she ran off faster then sonic the hedgehog. Eiji slowly turned around do look at Gonishi's angry face with his arms folded ''Nayaah!'' Eiji cried before Gonishi then grabbed Eiji by the collar and dragged him to the cooking pot and put his head in. Making Eiji gurgle under the water. Gonishi then pulled his head out with him gasping for air.

''So I'm a big, fat pig, am I?!'' Gonishi yelled before he dunked his head in again.

''Got my own gravitational pull, have I?!'' he yelled before he did it again.

''Take up two seat's on an airplane, do I?!'' he yelled again as Asuna came down to see what was happening.

''What are you two doing?'' she asked with her hand on her hip. Gonishi and Eiji both turned to her and paused to think of a way to cover the situation up ''Err, I was just teaching Eiji here the 'headlock' move'' Gonishi lied as he held Eiji by the neck with both arms. Asuna raised and eyebrow curiously before shrugging and going back upstairs.

''Sorry Gonishi'' Eiji apologized when Asuna was out of sight ''I didn't know you were standing behind me. Can you forgive me?''

''Sure'' Gonishi smiled ''You apologized and I respect that. I forgive ya'' he turned to walk away. Then he held Eiji by the throat ''Just don't ever call me a pig again. I don't like being called that'' he warned before he left. Eiji rubbed his neck before taking his own leave.

Asuna walked up to Kirito, Kibaou and another crew member who were looking at the newest addition to _The Dark Phoenix's_ arsenal, a long nostril-like barrel swivel gun on the side of the helm.

''So what is it?'' asked Kirito while he examined the weapon.

''Ya don't know captain?'' asked the man in disbelief ''That's Greek fire that is!'' he revealed.

''Greek fire?'' Asuna asked with interest.

''Aye first mate'' The man said ''The ancient Byzantine weapon of mass destruction. Loaded in a pressurized whale oil hose to be shot straight at the enemy ships. The fire burns so hot that it'll melt wood, stone, even steel! And of course...flesh'' The man finished.

''But I'm guessing the range is shorter Issac'' Kirito asked him. Issac shook his head ''Not entirely captain. And it cannot be put out by water'' he revealed ''If anything it'll intensify the flame''

Kirito, Asuna and Kibaou all dropped thier jaws in shock ''No fucking way!'' he yelled. Issac nodded.

''But how did you manage to fit it in?'' Asuna asked.

''That's what she said!'' Klein joked as he passed by, causing Asuna to go red in the face and laughing. She ducked down to conceal her face (That was not part of the script. She was corpsing)

''Klein, Really?!'' Kirito yelled in annoyance at his joke. He just shrugged ''What?''

''See what you did?!'' Kirito pointed to his wife who had her hands covering her face as she giggled.

''Every fucking time!'' Kibaou said breaking character.

''It's not every fucking time. We don't usually get this far'' Issac corrected. Asuna recovered from her giggling fit and stood up straight ''Okay'' she cleared her throat ''Let's continue''

''Right'' Kirito said ''This would be most useful against _The Queen Anne's Revenge_. I know from observation that the ship isn't entirely fireproof''

''Great! I just hope Locke'll be in a generous mood on that day to let us get close enough to his ship to use it without him blowing us all to fucking smithereens!'' Kibaou rasied his hands up sarcastically before he walked away.

''Oh seriously Kibaou!'' Yelled Kirito ''Why do you have to piss on everyone's fire?'' he said as he went after him leaving Asuna and Issac. He chuckled.

''That reminds me of an old sailors proverb; Piss on Greek fire, and your cock burns off'' he said with a laugh.

''Shut up Issac'' shot Asuna in disapproval. He lowered his head.

''What is your problem?'' Kirito asked Kibaou.

''My problem?'' he asked as he turned to face him ''You are my problem Captain! You expect me to take order's from a beater?! After what you did to Diavel back in SAO!'' he finished. Kirito frowned and clenched his fist's into balls.

''Kibaou, follow me to my cabin. Now'' he ordered in a dark tone while shaking in anger slightly before he turned and walked to the captains cabin with Kibaou following behind him. Kirito sat down at his desk and glared at the man in front of him.

''What did I say back in Tortuga?'' he asked.

''Captain?'' Kibaou asked.

''For you not to talk about things you don't understand!'' Kirito reminded him.

''Oh, I understand perfectly Kirito'' Kibaou spoke as he perked himself up ''You left that poor, lower leveled player to die so that you could take the Boss drop for yourself! That's all you cheaters care about, isn't it? Always taking all the best weapons and gear for yourselves while the lower players had to scavenge whatever you leave behind!''

''Your wrong!'' Kirito argued ''The beta players wanted to help the other players''

''Liar'' Kibaou said ''Name one other beta player that helped other players instead of caring only for his or her survival'' he challenged.

''Okay, Argo'' Kirito replied ''She gave valuable information to weaker players in order for them to level up quicker''

''Wrong'' Kibaou smirked ''She 'sold' that information. She profited from their misfortune'' he added ''The Aincrad Liberation Army shared it's information and resources with other player 24/7, and we never charged a thing for it!'' he finished. Kirito widened his eyes ''That's what Kobatz said''

''Yes, Kobatz'' Kibaou nodded ''He was a close friend until Thinker sent both him and two other men to their deaths on floor 74 against my advisement!'' he yelled ''Is there even a stone to mark that sacrifice?!''

''So it wasn't you who gave the order?'' Kirito asked in interest.

''No!'' Kibaou denied ''Did you think I would let under equipped and inexperienced men fight a high level boss like that?'' he asked ''No! But Thinker did anyway! He got them all killed and I was left to pick up the pieces'' he confessed.

''So that why you tried to have him killed'' Kirito put together.

''I couldn't let him kill anyone else I held close'' he confirmed before he broke down slightly in tears as if he remembered something traumatic ''Not again'' he whispered as he sat down.

''Huh? Again?'' Kirito asked. Kibaou stayed silent. ''Kibaou, what happened?'' he asked. Kibaou sighed before he begun his tale ''It was a long time ago, before SAO even started. I was married. I had a son. Nasio was his name. No one loved games more them him. He was one of the best online gamer's of all time. He was unbeatable. Feared and respected by most'' he paused ''Until a hacker got into his account and stole everything from him. his weapons, his gear, his currency, everything. He lost his titles, his online fame...even his mind'' he then started tearing up.

''Well, then what happened?'' Kirito asked as he got interested in the story. Kibaou lifted his head to face him.

''He took his own life''

Kirito gasped in his mouth.

''We found him, laying on his bed...with an empty bottle of pills by his side'' he continued ''My wife, she couldn't take it...She left me soon after his funeral, though I do not blame her. I should have been there to help him recover. Since then I hated hacking and all those who practice it'' he contorted his face to anger ''I became an Anti-hacker activist. I started a support group for victims of such a crime. So, when players started dying in SAO, I thought players and cheaters alike would unite and work together to achieve freedom. But I was wrong. They still wanted everything to themselves!'' he finished ''Like when you killed Diavel!''

''Oh, for fuck's sake! He was a beta player you idiot!'' Kirito snapped. Kibaou looked surprised ''What?'' he asked.

''I wanted to heal him and save his life'' Kirito revealed ''But he told me not to. He told me to save the others...He gave his life so that others could live to see the next floor'' Kirito said in sadness ''Not a day goes by when I don't regret not saving him. That burden was too heavy for me to carry but I carried it anyway. Because I couldn't bare to see anyone else take the fall for it!'' he finished.

Now after hearing what truly happened that day, Kibaou felt like shit ''Kirito...I'm sorry. I, I, I didn't know''

''Well now you do. Now do you see what I mean about things you don't understand?!'' Kirito yelled before getting up to leave him. He walked to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob ''Look, I'm really sorry about what happened to your son. As a father myself, I understand your pain. But that doesn't mean that you should-'' he said before Kibaou spoke again

''I'm dying'' he said randomly. Kirito widened his eyes in shock and turned his neck around so fast he almost got whiplash ''What?'' he asked. Kibaou turned to face him with a somber expression ''I'm dying Kirito, IRL'' he begun ''I have pancreatic cancer'' he reveled. Kirito didn't know what to say but chose to let him continue.

''After I got out of SAO, the doctors found a tumor down there during the post-coma examination. I said ''But surely you were checking me while I was in SAO. Why didn't you find the cancer then?''. They said that it just show's up on its own and you're gone. No cure. So they then said that I had 2 years to live, maybe three if I was lucky. They're surprised I even made it this long!'' he chuckled glumly before sniffing ''I've tried everything. Chemotherapy, Radiotherapy, I changed my diet but nothing has worked short of easing the symptoms. I'm now on Life support and a medicuboid so that I could stop Locke from ruining this game for everyone else'' he finished. Kirito felt shocked at this news, he had no Idea.

''I haven't got much longer to live Kirito'' he said ''I know I've made mistakes back I SAO...But I want to spend whatever's left of my life trying to fix them!'' he finished before storming out the door ahead of Kirito, Leaving him to his thoughts. He slowly sat back down at his desk and tried to adsorb all that was said. He was dying all that time and only told him now? And after hearing about what happened to his family, It made Kirito see Kibaou in a whole new light. He heard the door open. The looked up to see Kyouji entering.

''Are you okay Captain?'' he asked. Kirito looked down.

''Captain?'' he asked again.

''You knew, didn't you?'' Kirito asked as he lifted his head back up to speak to him. Kyouji didn't take long to figure out what he mean't. He bowed his head in shame.

''How long?'' Kirito asked.

''The day we took him prisoner'' he answered ''At first, I though he was bullshiting me. Then yesterday night, I read his medical file at the hospital. It's confirmed it. He's got a real cancerous tumor in his pancreas and by now it's already metastasized to every other vital organ in his body. He's in the final stages and now there's nothing much I can do for him. He's being kept alive on life support and a medicuboid but it's only a matter of time before he kick's the bucket. My colleagues told me that it's a miracle within itself that he's even survived this long! He's putting up one hell of a fight but he's losing!'' he said shamefully. Kirito nodded ''It doesn't matter now'' he said ''We have to find that sword before Locke does and fulfill his last request'' he said.

''Cailban's Knee?'' Kyouji asked. Kirito smirked ''Cailban's knee'' he answered.

 **And done! It's really been nearly a month since I last uploaded a chapter? Why did I take so long?**

 **Eiji: because of work and your cat has ADD?**

 **Oh yeah. Anyway, Hope you've enjoyed it and I'll see you all next time! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	12. The Wreck Of The Seahorse

**Hello again! I would have these chapters up a lot faster if there wasn't so much going on with my life right now. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

 **Skull and bones online, 6th of June, 2027**

Sinon awoke in her hammock in the crew quarters back on _The Dark Phoenix_. She got up and looked around at the other avatars still asleep in their respective hammocks. A few however were empty, so some of her friends must have logged in ahead of her. After she analysed her surroundings, she decided to go up to the quarter deck to stretch her legs.

She felt the cool breeze of the sea soothe her skin as she stood looking out from the bow.

''Hey Sinon'' she heard a voice from behind her, she turned around to see Kyouji leaning against the mast pool.

''Oh, Kyouji. I didn't see you there'' She replied with an awkward smile. He just chuckled softly ''It's okay. I wasn't really expecting you logging in so early...Where's Gonishi?'' he asked.

''He's still at the studio'' she replied ''He said he needed to edit my voice together with his music''

They just stood together in silence while only the waves splashing against the ship being the only noise as the both looked out top sea. You could probably guess the tension still lingered between them after what happened a year and a half ago, when Kyouji reveled himself to be Death Gun and tried to take advantage of her at needle point. Even after all that time, Kyouji still hasn't forgiven himself for that night. In fact, he still has nightmares about it some nights. Even though he and her where now on good terms with each-other and were both working hard to repair their friendship.

''I'm sorry'' Kyouji said randomly. Sinon turned her head to him ''What?''

''I'm sorry about that night'' he answered. She just rolled her eyes as she got the meaning ''You still beating yourself up over that?'' she asked. Kyouji looked down.

''I hurt you, so bad'' he said in a hushed tone ''Not a second goes by when I don't regret it''

''Kyouji'' Sinon put her hand on his shoulder ''For the billionth time, and I have been counting, I, forgive, you'' she spelled out. She was only half-exaggerating, he has been constantly apologizing to her up to the point where it's getting annoying.

''I know'' Kyouji said ''It's just that, there's not a high enough number in the world to count how many times that I need to apologize to make it all okay'' he turned to face her ''I have no excuse for what I tried to do to you. It was selfish, vulgar and downright distasteful of me and I would give anything to make the memory of that moment disappear''

She just nodded ''You're right'' she then smiled ''But I think I know why you tried to do it'' she reveled.

''Excuse me?'' he asked. She took her hands in his ''Can you just answer me a question about it?''

''Sure, anything'' he nodded. She thought for a moment trying to piece together how to ask her question. Kyouji could tell that whatever her question was, she must have had it on her mind for a long time.

''Did you really have feeling's for me or was it just some game to you, that I was just a trophy to be won?'' she asked. Kyouji widened his eyes in shock. Why would she ask something like that to him?! Though, in order to understand his own emotions, he'll have to answer honestly.

''Yes'' he replied quietly ''I 'did' have feelings for you'' he confessed ''But, I guess I didn't know what to do with the situation. You see, I never felt love before, not even from my own family. I don't even know if what I felt for you was even love at the time! But, it must have been something to do with affection or I wouldn't have been so abrupt with how I tried to show it'' he paused for a moment ''Did I ever tell you and Gon about the only time my older brother was hit by my father?'' he asked. Sinon shook her head ''No, I don't think you have'' she answered. Kyouji cleared his throat an begun his story.

''When I was five and my Shouichi was eight, we tried to steal cookies from the jar in the kitchen even though our parent's said we couldn't have any until after dinner'' he begun. Sinon couldn't help but smirk at the typical behavior of Kyouji's child self as he spoke. ''Shouichi couldn't reach the top of the fridge so I offered to give him a boost on my shoulders. He grabbed the jar but it slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor with a loud crash, leaving pieces of broken crockery and cookies all over and I nearly cut my barefoot open from the impact!''

Sinon gasped in her hands before he continued.

''So anyway, we panicked at what dad would do if he found out but before we could do anything, the front door opened with dad coming back from work. He was furious at the mess we made. He though I did it and tried to beat me right then and there...but before he did, my brother stepped in and said that it was his fault!'' Kyouji smiled softly was he reminisced his brothers bravery ''Then father looked to me and says;''Boy, Look me in the eye and tell me he's telling the truth'' he imitated his fathers deep voice ''I did as he said and replied 'yes'. He then slapped Shouichi across the cheek and warned him to never do it again, then ordered both of us to clean up the mess and I escaped punishment'' he finished the story.

''I don't know why he stepped in. Did he do that out of some twisted kindness or did he do that out of free will?'' he asked himself ''Shigemura say's that siblings have an animal instinct that tell's them to defend each-other, but i'm not sure about my family in that respect. I never did asked Shouichi why he saved me that day...and know, I guess I'll never know for sure. He's dead now, along with the rest of my family tree...Not that I care or anything'' he added coldly. Sinon took a moment to absorb what her old enemy said and then smiled warmly.

''Now I know why you did what you did'' she said ''You were trying to earn your brothers love''

''What?'' Kyouji asked unsure of what she was saying.

''You told me what happened after SAO. You and your brother had to get by by yourselves. That's tough, he was the only family you had after your parents died in that car crash and yet, that still wasn't enough for you'' she said ''He made it seem like his love was something you had to earn when he should have loved you regardless of the situation...I guess, you felt love for someone outside your family and being so desperate to feel loved... that you tried to press it on me just like that'' she ended her theory.

Kyouji had to admit, what she just said made a lot of sense. He was desperate for love. But, he was so caught up in the moment that he just let his teenage hormones take over his reason. How to deliver emotions across properly wasn't something taught in all his years of medical school, even though it should've.

''I guess you're right'' he folded his arms. Sinon then patted his back.

''Now don't get me wrong, I'm flattered that you harbored feelings for me but-'' she spoke but Kyouji interrupted ''I know, that ship has long sailed (no pun intended). I understand'' he smiled in acceptance ''Beside's, now your with someone who can not only love you, but someone you can love back out of free will. But, if I had the choice of either this and the chance to start all over again I would take it''

Sinon then placed a hand on his cheek ''I was wrong about you Kyouji, you're not a monster. You were just... confused. But now you're more self-aware of those kinds of things and more mature about your emotions. And one day soon, you'll meet someone else and maybe try again'' she smiled. Kyouji slowly moved he hand away softly and turned back to the sea. He shook his head ''No. No. I don't think there's anyone out there who could give me that same feeling'' he lowered his head in shame.

''That's what I used to say'' Klein smirked as he appeared behind them ''So, what where you guys talking about?'' he asked in interest.

''Oh, err'' Sinon thought of a way to get out of this.

''Cookies'' Kyouji said to save her. Klein chuckled ''What?! Out of all thing's in the world to discuss, you pick something as trivial as cookies?!'' he wiped a tear from his eye.

''By the by Klein, when are you and Liz gonna get married?'' Sinon asked.

''Yeah, we haven't heard an exact date yet'' Kyouji chimmed in ''Don't forget I have an invite to the ceremony, I want my money's worth!''

''Me and Liz have been looking at venues and we've already decided on location'' Klein said ''We're getting married on that beach we went to the other day!''

''Kamakura Yuigahama Beach?'' Sinon asked. Klien nodded ''The very same'' he confirmed.

''How romantic!'' Suguha cried as she climbed up the stair's to the qauterdeck.

''Have you seen Lizzy, she was mean't to be here by now?'' Klien asked her.

''Coming!'' Lizbeth yelled from under the deck.

''What? Again?'' Klien joked with a smirk. The both chuckled sadistically as she got to the top step.

''Alright everyone!'' Kirito said as he and Asuna exited the captains cabin and looked along the quarterdeck ''I want us all in Caliban's knee today. No stops and no interruptions. Anyone who tries to disrupt the voyage will answer to me and my first mate directly. Understood?'' he asked.

''Aye, aye captain!'' the crew cheered.

''Hoist the colors and dose lamps!'' Asuna ordered ''Make ready the rigging! Set sail for Caliban's knee''

The crew proceeded to undertake their daily jobs on the ship as Silica took the helm wheel ready to steer.

''Shall we sing another shanty sir?'' asked Jencoshi Hopefully. Kirito smirked ''Go on then''

''I've got this one'' Jacob said ''We used to sing this all the time back on _The Bloodhound_ '' he added before he begun to sing;

 _Jacob: I thought I heard the Old Man say:_

 _Crew: "Leave her, Johnny, leave her."_

 _Jacob: Tomorrow ye will get your pay,_

 _Crew: and its time for us to leave her._

Edwards stuck his head up and smiled at the familiar song and joined in while he scrubbed the deck floor with some other crew mates.

 _Edwards: Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

 _Crew: Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

 _Edwards: For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow_

 _Crew: And it's time for us to leave her. (Jencoshi: Hey!)_

 _Jencoshi: Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high_

 _Crew: Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

 _Hirisho: She shipped it green and none went by._

 _Crew: And it's time for us to leave her._

 _Edwards: oh, I hate to sail on this rotten tub._

 _Crew: "Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"_

 _Jacob: No grog allowed and rotten grub._

 _Crew: And it's time for us to leave her._

 _Edwards and Jacob: We swear by rote for want of more._

 _Crew: "Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"_

 _Jencoshi and Hirisho: But now were through so we'll go on shore._

 _Crew: And it's time for us to leave her!_

 _Said it's time for us to leave her!_

The crew all cheered at the end of their merry tune as the got back to work.

 **A few moments later**

''How far now Kibaou?'' asked Kirito as he, Kibaou, Asuna and Silica stood at the helm.

Kibaou opened his map ''We should be there any moment know'' he replied ''Be thankful the weathers holding up. I heard Caliban's knee is treacherous in stormy conditions. Not even the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ could withstand it's fury'' he commented.

''Land ho!'' Sinon called from the crows nest. Kirito dashed over the to port side of the helm and looked though his telescope to see as large lump of grey land in the distance with big, long, sharp pointy rocks surrounding the land.

''Hard to port!'' he ordered Silica. She nodded and turned the ship towards the landmark. The crew leaned over the rail to marvel the scenery.

''So that's Caliban's knee'' Eiji said.

''Look's like it. Those rocks do not look friendly'' Leafa shivered slightly before Kouichirou hugged her from behind for comfort.

''Look!'' Silica pointed outward to some large pieces of splintered wood and flint. As _The Dark Phoenix_ entered a narrow clearing, they saw the ruins of a medium sized galleon submerged in-between the rocks.

''That's _The Seahorse_ '' Kibaou awed ''Or whatever's left of it''

''Hey Guys! I found the crew'' Lizbeth commented as she saw skeletons in the water below the ship all wearing crew outfits ''Gets creepier and creepier every second'' she whispered.

''What was noise?'' Anaya asked when she heard what sounded like inaudible whisperers around her.

''They say the tormented souls of this place warn the living not to enter here'' Kibaou answered.

''We can't be hindered by paranormal superstitions'' Kirito said ''We gotta find that clue''

''Any idea of where to start looking?'' Asuna asked.

''My guess is that the captain of _The Seahorse_ was already on the path of finding the sword. So, the clue must be in his cabin somewhere'' Kibaou suggested as the ship was now close to the shipwreck.

Kirito sighed ''Doesn't take a genius to understand the implications'' he thought.

''Drop anchor and lower the long boats'' he ordered ''Some of us will have to go into the wreak and retrieve the clue. Any volunteers to come with me?'' he asked.

The crew all looked among themselves for a moment.

''I vote he goes'' Klein pointed to Kibaou with a dark smile ''He brought us here, he's helping us find what we need''

Kirito looked to him ''Will you be alright?'' he asked with sincerity, shocking Klien and the others a bit at the sudden kindness he was showing towards their prisoner.

''I'll be okay'' he replied reassuringly ''I wanna help you guys as mush as you need my help. I was about to volunteer anyway''

''I'll go too'' Asuna chimed in as she joined her husbands side by the boat.

''One slot left'' Kirito informed his crew. Another moment silence passed.

''Me'' Edwards stepped forward ''I'll come too''

''Alright then! Grab your gear and lets move out!'' he ordered before he climbed into the longboat.

''Wait a minute. I need a weapon'' Kibaou requested ''They'll most likely be a trap waiting for us in that wreck. I need something big...Your's will do'' he pointed to Agil's axe. He held it close to his chest in defense ''Woah there! My baby's staying right here with daddy!''

''C'mon Agil. He'll give it back when we come back'' Kirito said ''He's right, VRMMORPG quest's are never that easy''

''But, but, but'' Agil stuttered.

''That was an fucking order, not a request Agil! Give it to him'' Kirito snapped suddenly. Agil hesitated for a moment before slowly handing the double sided axe to Kibaou who felt the weight of it in his hand and took a few practice swings with it.

''You better give it back to me straight afterwards, ya hear?'' Agil warned ''Or your gonna need a goddamn hospital when I'm finished with ya''

Kyouji huffed from behind the crowd ''If only you knew'' he muttered somberly.

Kirito, Asuna, Edwards and Kibaou stopped the longboat at the edge of the wreck where an anchor was lodged between some rocks and tied the boat to it. They then made their way up the slope and into the shipwreck with Kirito leading, Asuna behind him and Edwards and Kibaou tailing behind holding oil lamps as a source of light. The inside of the wreak was damp, cold, dark and reeked with the musky smell of sea water. They came across more skeletons with empire naval clothing on and broken cannons that littered the quarterdeck.

''Poor guys'' Asuna lamented ''I wonder if they were NPC's''

''They where'' Kibaou answered ''Players disappear when they die and respawn in a port controlled by their separate factions. They're probably just quest related corpses''

Kirito tried opening the door to the captains cabin only to find it stuck ''Damn it. Locked from the inside, stand back'' he then kicked the door open with a loud crash. They then entered to find a single skeleton sitting on a chair in captains garment and hat.

''The captain too?!'' Asuna asked in shock.

''Aye, a true captain always goes down with his ship'' Edwards said somberly with has hat by his chest.

''We'll mourn him later. Now, where do we start looking?'' Kirito asked to Kibaou.

''Anywhere in here'' he replied as he set down his lamp and started looking around ''Maps, charts, notes, anything that might give us clues of the Islands location''

''Alright, spread out and start looking everybody'' Kirito ordered as he walked forward ''Let me know if you find any-'' he started but the floor baords underneath him couldn't support his weight and caused him to fall down with a thud.

''KIRITO!'' Asuna yelled in panic as she looked down the pitch black hole ''Are you okay honey!?'' she called down, hoping that he'll answer.

''I'm okay!" Kirito yelled back up ''I only landed on my ass!''

Asuna sighed in relief knowing her husband was still alive. Kibaou and Edwards came to her side, looking down the hole as well.

''Bugger!'' Edwards exclaimed ''That was a bit of a nasty fall, weren't it? You need any help mate?'' he asked.

''It's fine. I can still walk'' Kirito assured him out of the darkness ''I can't see a fucking thing though...Hang on'' he said as he pick up something of the floor.

''What have you got?'' asked Kibaou.

''A wooden stick'' he replied ''I'm gonna try and make a torch''

''I wouldn't recommend it. Wood's too damp to burn'' Kibaou warned. Then Edwards got an idea ''Hey Kirito, have you got any cloth on you?'' he asked.

''Yeah'' he replied ''Okay, if you wrap in around the top of the wood, then it should burn fine'' Edwards instructed him before he removed a tiny bottle full of amber liquid from his coat pocket ''Here, catch this!'' he dropped it down the hole ''It an Ignition potion. Pour it over the cloth when you've got it round the wood'' he instructed. After a moment, they saw the laminated Kirito holding a torch ''Perfect'' he smiled as he looked around.

''Do you see anything?'' Asuna asked.

''Nothing yet I-wait a minute'' he looked down on his left to see a long object, sparking gold ''Wait here, I'll be right back'' he called up before walking slowly towards the object. He picked it up and examined it ''It look's like some sort of scroll or something'' he thought ''We'll, whatever it is, I'd better take it back to the ship, maybe it can help'' he then put the item in his inventory.

''Hey guys! I found something!'' he called up the hole.

''Oh good, What was it?'' asked Edwards.

''I'll tell you later. Now help me up'' Kirito ordered. Kiabou looked around for something to get him back up with before he spotted a bunch of rope on the captains table ''Wait a moment'' he said as he grabbed it and tied a knot in the corner. Kirito saw a trail of rope slowly lowering down to him.

''Here Kirito, grab hold of this!'' Kibaou said. Kirito nodded before he grabbed the rope and held on tight ''Pull up!''

Kibaou grunted as he begun to pull up with all his strength ''Geez. what does this kid eat?'' he grunted.

The Asuna heard a sound of rustling bones and clanging of swords. She and Edwards looked back at the door as the sounds became louder. The door the burst open to a dozen sentient Skeletons limping towards them.

''Christ on a bike!' Edwards cried as he unsheathed his cutlass.

''It's a monster trap! Kibaou! Get him up fast, we'll hold them off!'' Asuna shouted as she blocked an attack with her rapier. Kibaou widened his eyes and tried pulling Kirito up faster.

Asuna kicked a skeletion back and stabbed it in the back with her sword before parrying another's attack and cutting its arm off, she then stabbed it in the skull.

Edwards thrusted his sword into a skeletons gut and slashed another's head of before pulling out his flintlock and shooting a skeleton in the head, it's skull blasting to dust at the impact.

''Kibaou!'' Asuna yelled as she slide underneath a skeleton and slashed it's leg off with it falling to the floor before she stabbed her sword in its chest.

''Almost there!'' Kibaou shouted before Kirito got back up and onto the deck. He then saw his wife and first mate being attacked by skeleton monsters.

''I hate skeleton monsters'' he frowned ''They should've stayed dead!'' he added before he unsheathed his sword and proceeded to cut them all down simultaneously. Kibaou and Edwards were left in awe at his combat skills. Soon, a litter of bones and skull was sprawled on the floor around Kirito, he sheathed his sword and tuned to see there stunned looks.

''Woah, Kirito'' Edwards breathed in amazement ''Where did you learn to fight like that?''

''I took Kendo as a child, plus two years of being trapped in a death game will do that to you'' he replied ''Now back to the ship'' he ordered before walking away.

''What's Kendo?'' Edwards asked Asuna. She shook her head ''Never mind''

''So what did you find?'' asked Kibaou when the exited the cabin. Kirito pulled out the scroo for him to see ''This'' he replied.

''What is that?'' Edwards asked from behind them.

''It's look's like it might be a chart or a map of some kind'' Kirito said ''Might lead us to _Isla De Sirenia_ and the Sword of Triton''

''We'll have to look into it more when we get back to _The Head-Dark Phoenix_ '' he corrected himself with a shake of his head of the ship's rechristened name ''After you, captain'' he allowed Kirito to enter the longboat first as they all got back on the longboat and started rowing back to _The Dark Phoenix_ to figure out what it was Kirito picked up from inside the wreck.

 **That's it for this chapter but be sure to stick around for the next one coming soon! Until next time, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	13. The storm

**Ahoy there landlubbers! Here's another chapter of Skull and Bones Online! Read and enjoy!xxxooo**

Edwards and Kibaou rowed the longboat back to _The Dark Phoenix's_ hull. Kouichirou and Agil pulled the boat back up to the quarterdeck on ropes with Kirito, Asuna, Kibaou and Edwards stepping back on board from the boat.

''Welcome back to the ship captain'' Klein greeted him as he walked by ''Did you find anything back there?'' he asked. Kirito stopped and took out the scroll.

''This'' he said. Klein looked at the object in confusion. ''What is it?''

''That's just it. I don't know exactly'' Kirito replied as he stepped back onto the helm with Silica at the wheel and Asuna following behind him up the stairs ''It could be a map or chart that might lead us to _Isla De Sirena_ ''

Well, lets have a look at it then!'' Edwards exclaimed in excitement. Kirito smiled and was just about to open the item when-

''Ship Ahoy!'' Sinon called from the crow's nest. Kirito widened his eyes ''Where?!'' he called back up.

''Behind us captain!'' She pointed behind the ship. Kirito and his gang all rushed to the side's of the helm to look back. They saw a large frigate in the distance coming towards them. Kirito took out his telescope and looked through it to see it's hull covered in human bones and skulls. He looked at the quarterdeck to see many disfigured crew men.

Edwards came up beside him and looked petrified ''No...It's _The Queen Anne's Revenge_!'' he yelled before running across the deck. The crew plus Kirito's friends all gasped in shock and horror.

''No'' Kibaou said ''How did they find us without the compass?!''

''They must have followed us from Tortuga'' Eiji said.

''We must fight them off'' Kyouji said darkly as he unsheathed his broadsword.

Meanwhile, Kirito was in deep thought. _The Dark_ _Phoenix_ is still to weak to take on a ship that size! They'd be obliterated in less then a minute! He cannot afford to lose his ship and risk the lives of his crew just for a suicide skirmish like some noob new to the game. Well, he was new to the game, sure...but he wasn't stupid! He had to think of a way to avoid combat with them and fast!

It was then, he noticed a swarm of grey clouds building up in the distance straight ahead. He caught a brief glimpse of lightning and the sound of thunder echoed from the sky.

A hurricane was coming.

He then got an Idea. An awful Idea. Kirito got a wonderful, awful idea. He smirked and rubbed his chin.

''I know exactly what to do'' he murmured.

''Hard to port! Make ready the guns to broadside!'' Yelled Kibaou from the helm.

''Belay that order!'' yelled Kirito ''Full bore towards those storm clouds!''

''What?!'' yelled Kibaou in shock ''Are you insane?! We've nerer sailed during a hurricane before! I don't know if this ship can take such dangerous waters!''

''Kibaou!'' Kirito started ''You said that this ship is the fastest brig in the game, right?'' he asked.

''Yeah'' Kibaou answered confused.

''And we'll be faster on strong currents, right?'' Kirito added.

''Yes'' he replied with a shrug. Kirito smiled ''So when that storm hit's the wind'll pick up and the currents'll be rougher. So, if we loose all sails and let storm carry us, we'll gain maximum speed and judging from the direction of the breeze, we can out sail _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ and still be ahead of them!'' he explained. Kibaou slowly smirked at the plan.

''Your right!'' he said ''We may not be as strong as the _Queen Anne's Revenge,_ but with the wind on our side we're a damn sight faster!'' he joined the crew in getting the sail's unfurled ''Locke maybe brutal but he's certainly not stupid. Even he know's better then to follow us into a storm''

Edwards overheard him and smiled ''Aye, Lets do it!'' he said.

''Besides, i'd take the storm over _The Revenge_ any day'' Hirisho whimpered as he and Jencoshi pulled a rope to release the bow sail

''You heard the captain!'' Asuna yelled from the helm with her hands behind her back ''Let loose all sails and make ready to sail into the storm!''

Silica steered the shop with a grunt towards the cluster of storm clouds while the crew all pulled the sails open. _The Dark Phoenix_ was gaining speed fast, slightly out sailing The Revenge.

 **Meanwhile, on the Queen Anne's Revenge**

Locke saw the ship though his telescope at the helm. He gritted his teeth in anger ''they're trying to intimidate us into that storm. Clever fools'' he stated to Cutter who stood beside him ''Stop them, we can't let them reach those clouds' he ordered her.

''Aye captain!'' she saluted him and turned to address the ship ''Arm the death chasers men and fire at will!'' he yelled to the zombie crew below at the quarterdeck. They grunted in response and soon, tow cannons appeared out of the two skulls mouth area at the bow and started firing at the ship in front of them.

 **Back on The Dark Phoenix**

Kirito heard the sounds of cannon fire coming from behind them. Then a cannonball smashed an oil lamp beside Silica.

''Ahh!'' she yelped as she ducked in panic avoiding the debris and making Pina squawk and flap it's wings in response.

''Silica! Are you okay?!'' Kirito knelt down to tend to his way-finder.

''I'm okay, It's just the shock'' she replied with a nervous smile. Kirito then crawled over to the quarterdeck to find the crew taking cover to avoid the cannon fire from The Queen Anne's Revenge. Little broken pieces of wood flew over the deck. Kirito then thought of what Kibaou had on the ship back when they were still on _The Soaring Eagle-_

The stern cannons!

''Return fire! Arm the stern cannons, now!'' he ordered.

''Klien, Lizbeth, Hirisho, Jencoshi! Man the tail guns!'' Asuna yelled at the quarterdeck as she held on to the rail avoiding the cannonballs from the opposite ship. The four sailors dashed away from the quarterdeck and made their way into a small room with two large cannons inside. Klien and Lizbeth manned one while the other two manned the other.

''Double powder charge and half the fuse's!'' Kirito added. They nodded and loaded twice the gunpowder and cut the fuse's in half, giving the cannons double the damage and half the charging time.

''Gun's ready captain!'' Lizbeth yelled up the Kirito.

''Fire at will!'' He yelled back.

''Which one is Will? Does he know those people?'' Klein joked. Lizbeth rolled her eyes and groaned ''Not the time for jokes sweetheart''

''Just fire!'' Kirito yelled.

The two cannons's fire echoed as the four sailors opened fire on _The Queen Anne's Revenge_. The guns recoiled slightly at the extra powder and they covered their ears due to the noise threatening to deafen them.

 **Back on The Queen Anne's Revenge**

Splinters of bone and wood flew across the front and back of the quarterdeck while Zombies were ducking to avoid the shots while a few unlucky ones met their fate to stray cannonballs.

''Captain! They're fighting ba-!'' A zombie tried to inform Locke but another cannonball hit him in the gut, turning him to pixels.

''Keep firing men! We must not let them escape!'' Locke yelled.

''Fight till the end, ya survey dogs!'' Cutter cried trying to rally the crew.

 **Back on the Dark Phoenix**

Kirito, Asuna and Kiboau looked back at the Queen Anne's Revenge when the cannon fire was beginning to subside. They saw it falling behind slowly.

''They're falling behind!'' Kirito said.

''I said we were faster'' Kibaou smiled ''Against the wind, she'd be faster. That's how she beats her pray. But with the wind on our side-''

''We steal her advantage'' Kirito finished.

''And make it our own'' Asuna chimed.

meanwhile, up in the crow's nest, Sinon saw The Queen Anne's Revenge's Bow in the distance where Locke and Cutter were standing. She smirked.

''I'll show those asshole's just who he's fucking with'' she snarled before she loaded her musket. She then took out her telescope and used her tinkering skill to craft a makeshift scope for her musket, making a prototype sniper rifle as she attached the telescope on top of the rail and looked through it ''The distance I'm at right know from him will make my shot non-lethal. I'll let Kirito kill him later once we have the sword. Just enough to wound him and by us more time'' She thought as she aimed right for Locke's chest, she took a breath and put her finger on the trigger.

''Smile asshole'' she whispered darkly before-

 **'Crack!'**

The bullet flew out of the barrel in slow motion and traveled across the sea towards Locke's unsuspecting chest. However, Cutter used her detection skill to see the piece of flint coming towards her in-game husband. She gasped.

''Captain!'' she cried as she jumped in from of him and the bullet, resulting in it hitting her chest instead.

''Cutter!'' Locke screamed in shock and panic as he saw his lover's body tumble down the stairs, landing on her side. Locke dropped his cane and ran down the stairs to tend to her.

''No, no, no, no!'' he shouted, his face red with anger and misery as he pulled her on her back ''Cutter, are you okay! Cutter, speak to me my love!'' he pleaded. She coughed and spluttered out blood from her mouth as she looked up to him ''Captain'' she replied weakly, removing her hands from her chest to show her wound to him. Her heath bar at 50% and slowly depleting ''There was a bullet coming for you'' she warned him with a smile. Locke even chuckled at her remark ''A little too late for that, don't you think?''

He then rose up ''I need the doctor up here now!'' he ordered ''Break off pursuit and get the wounded to sick bay!'' He added as he picked up his first mate bridal style and carried her inside the cabin.

''We're giving up sir?'' asked a zombie. Locke slowly nodded ''For now'' he murmured darkly ''Let them have their little victory...For we shall gut them all like pigs for this folly tomorrow''

 **Back on The Dark Phoenix**

''They're giving up!'' Sinon yelled happily down below her. The crew all cheered at the news.

''Silence! Silence, they'll be back!'' Kirito silenced them, they all quietened down in response ''Besides, we still have to get through that'' he pointed up to the sky to the grey clouds surrounding them. Thunder and lightning soon erupted above them and the waves got bigger and rougher as they sprayed over the deck and soaked the crew in sea water.

''Fuck me!'' Leafa exclaimed as she got soaked by another wave.

''Suguha! Language!'' Kirito scolded his little sister.

''I don't care! I'm 18, married and pregnant with twins IRL! Beside's, this was your idea!'' she shot back as it begun raining heavily making the quarterdeck even more hazardous as a few crew members begun to slip on their faces.

''Just our luck, Isn't it!'' Kyouji yelled in frustration as he held onto a beam for support ''To top it all of, it's fucking raining!''

''Ugh, all you do is complain Kyouji!'' Klein said over the storm ''You know what my mom always said; when life gives you lemons then you-''

''FUCKING COMPLAIN ABOUT THE GODDAMNED LEMONS!'' Kyouji spat back at him before another wave spat water in his face.

''Asuna, secure those sail's! Let the storm carry us over!'' Kirito manage to order to her.

''Secure all sails! Bring them down men!'' she yelled. The crew fought thier way through the firefight of rain and wind to the sail rigging's and used them to close the sails.

The ship creaked and rocked along the merciless current while the crew held on to whatever they could find to prevent them from falling overboard. Silica and Recon held on to each other for comfort.

''Silica! In case we don't make it, there's something you should know!'' Shinichi said over the storm ''I've always loved you! From that day when I first saw you in Alfhiem!'' he confessed. making Silica smile lovingly ''And I love you too Recon! Your the sweetest, smartest and bravest boy I've ever met. And I know my father may not approve of our relationship entirely but we'll make it work, just the two of us!'' she confessed before they kissed, then another wave swept the ship, this time much more powerful, so much powerful that it knocked Kirito over the helm rail.

''KIRITO!'' Asuna cried before Kirito felt a hand grab his at the last minute before he fell into the sea. Kirito looked to see Kiboau pulling him back on board.

''Hold on, I've got you captain!'' he yelled before Kyouji and Asuna helped him pull Kirito back on board his ship to safety with a thud.

''Oh, thank you Kibaou. You saved my life'''' Kirito thanked him while exhaling rapidly. Kibaou just smiled ''Today is not your day to die...black swordsman'' he replied before the waves slowly became more bearable and the rain simmered down to a light shower, then a drizzle and then clear blue sky's shone it's sunlight down on the quarterdeck. The crew all emerged from their hiding spots and felt the sunlight warm their wet bodies.

''Oh, great sunlight!'' Eiji kissed the sky happily ''I'll never take you for granted again!''

Asuna was tending to her husband both in and outside the VR world who sat there shocked and breathing rapidly.

''Honey, are you okay?'' she asked him with concern.

''Alright, who's not dead? Sound off!'' Kyouji asked the crew. A chorus of groan's answered his question.

''Up here Kyouji!'' Asuna called to him. He dashed up the stairs to the helm to see Kirito in shock.

''Goddamn captain!'' Kyouji said ''You okay?''

''Yeah, I'm fine'' Kirito nodded as he slowly stood up and looked over the semi-destroyed quarterdeck and sighed ''Kibaou, next time I get an idea as crazy as that...you have my permission to punch me in the face!'' he commented. Kibaou made an 'okay' expression as he left ''Will someone be so kind as to give some kind of damage report?'' he asked.

''Not as bad as we feared'' Kouichirou answered ''Hull damage is minimal from the cannon fire, most of the cargo is still usable but cannons two and six on the starboard side are totaled'' he finished.

''I saved food!'' Anaya called up from the galley while picking up pieces of food of the semi-flooded deck. Eiji then picked her up bridal style from behind, making her yelp.

''And I saved you'' he commented lovingly. Anaya chuckled and pecked him on the cheek.

Pine flew back to her master's shoulder "Rarck! Hello Silica!" She squaked. Silica smiled and stroked the birds feathers affectionately. She pureed and nudged her head in response "I'm so glad you made it Pina"

''Now that that nasty business is over with, can we see what that scroll is now?'' asked Edwards impatiently. Kirito fumbled in his pockets for a moment and the widened his eyes ''Oh no'' he muttered in panic.

''What's wrong?'' asked Asuna.

''I think I lost the scroll'' Kirito replied.

''Shit!'' Kibaou exclaimed.

''We're fucked!'' Jacob yelled before Kirito started laughing and took the scroll out from his inventory ''I'm just screwing with you guys'' he assured them while chuckling. They all groaned in annoyance before Kirito scrolled the item down to reveal a piece of blank parchment.

''What the hell?!'' he shouted as he frantically searched for anything written on it ''It's blank!''

''What?'' Kibaou shook his head ''No, no, no, this has to mean something! It has to!''

''Maybe they used invisible ink to hide a message or something?'' Asuna theorized.

''Maybe, but how do we reveal it?'' Kirito pondered.

''Hey guys'' Klein greeted holding a bucket of water as he walked by ''Just gonna start cleaning the deck befo-whoa!'' he tripped over a piece of soap and spilled the water over the group plus the parchment.

''Urrgh!'' they all said as they got wet. Kirito stomped over to Klein and held him by the scruff of his shirt, aiming his flintlock in his face.

''Why you fucking clumsy imbecile! I outta make you walk the pla-!'' he yelled before-

''Kirito! Look!'' Asuna called him over. Kirito looked her way to see the water stain on the parchment magically fade away and morph into a map in it's place. Kirito then looked to Klien who smiled nervously ''You're welcome?'' he said. Kirito smiled and let go of him.

''For once, your carelessness has proven useful'' he commented before he left him to join the group studying the map.

''The water revealed the map!'' Kibaou said happily ''And look, there's _Isla De Sirena_!'' he pointed to the middle of the map where a small dot depicting an island surrounded by mermaids and tentacles was showing.

''I don't understand it though'' Kirito said as he gazed at the map ''This location isn't anywhere on the world map, so how do we find it?''

''Hey look!'' Asuna pointed to the corner of the map ''There's something written on the side of the map!''

Kibaou looked at the paragraph;

 _''The Island where the sword is hidden only appears when the rock in the sky change's to red''_

''What does that mean?'' Kirito asked.

''What a minute. Let me look at it'' Shinichi took the map and looked at it for a moment to analyse the riddle.

''A blood moon'' he whispered after he clicked his fingers in realization.

''A what?'' asked Kirito and Asuna in unison.

''A blood moon'' Kyouji answered ''A unique type of lunar Illusion, when four whole lunar eclipse's happen at once. However, it only happen's every six months''

''Tomorrow night'' Kibaou suddenly said ''The news said the next blood moon will occur tomorrow night and the GM's of the game announced online that part of the newest update will included astronomy effects like such'' he smiled.

''Then us suppose we've gotta be at this location by tomorrow night if we have any hope of finding that sword'' Kirito said with determination ''All hands, make ready to sail for Hangman's Bay!'' he ordered in corresponding to the coordinates on the map to where the island is to reveal itself. He then turned to Kibaou.

''You saved my life back there in that storm'' he stated. Kibaou nodded ''Yeah, I did''

''But you could have just let me fall off...but you didn't. Why?'' he asked. Kibaou sighed ''Because Kirito, I have a plan to save one more game from an power-hungry psychopathy before I die and that plan involves you leading the charge'' he explained. Kirito smiled.

''Or could it be that you just feel genuinely sorry for persecuting the Beta testers for the deaths of two thousand players back in SAO and you saved me to earn my forgiveness?'' he asked with a cheeky smirk. Kibaou shugged and said ''Maybe. Anyway, I'd best be getting back to work'' before he walked away.

''Hey'' Kirito called to him, he stopped and turned his head around to face him.

''Thank you, for what it's worth I mean'' Kirito smiled. Kibaou returned the teen's gesture ''You're welcome, captain'' he responded before walking away to begin his then Gonishi turned up on the quarterback and looked around to see the storm damage.

"Hey guys!" He greeted "What did I miss?" He asked. Kirito just face palmed.

 **Meanwhile back on The Queen Anne's Revenge**

Cutter screamed in pain as the zombie removed the bullet from her chest with his pliers as she was laying down on the operating table.

''You're gonna be fine my love'' Locke held her hand as he stood beside her. She smiled.

''I've been poisoned and shot all in the span of two days!'' she moaned ''This is not my fucking week, is it?!'' she added. Locke chuckled ''I guess not'' he commented before he frowned ''But rest assured my love, whoever did this to you will pay dearly for it! I will personally bring you his or her head on a sliver platter!'' he vowed angrily.

''Medium or well done?'' she asked hopefully. Locke grinned darkly ''Extra crispy'' he said ''You just rest and take it easy, you're relived off duty until you get better'' he lightly stroked her head. She smiled lovingly ''Thank you captain'' she said before Locke left her in peace to the helm.

''You!'' he pointed to the zombie wayfinder ''Damage report, now!'' he ordered.

''They took out both of our death chasers and about a quarter of our crew is either dead or waiting to be see in sick bay'' he grunted "However the hull damage is minimal" Locke gritted his teeth as he looked to the stormy sky.

''We'll have to wait until that storm subside's before we even think about stopping in the nearest Pirate port for repairs'' he murmured ''Bring her about and hoist anchor. We'll wait this out and make port later'' he ordered him before he entered his cabin and sat on his desk and pondered

"Whoever they're captain is, he must be after the sword too" he thought with a sick smile "Maybe this could work to my benefit. I'll let him or her find it for me and when they do, we'll sweep right in a take it from their corpses!" He chuckled.

"But for now, I shall bide my time" He then took out a locket which showed a young woman with short brown hair with clips holing it in place and green eyes. He trailed a finger along the photo.

''Like you always said, my sweet Griselda'' he reveled the woman's name ''All good things come to those who wait''

 **End of the chapter, Stay tuned for the next one! Until then, Cheerio!xxxooo**


End file.
